La vida despues de ti
by Dahia
Summary: Recién casados y en la noche de bodas... todo era perfecto hasta esa llamada que cambiará sus vidas. Pero el destino y el amor tiene algo destinado para los dos y junto con un ángel recuperarán el tiempo perdido...
1. El inicio del fin

_**La vida después de ti**_

"A pesar del tiempo y de todo… te seguiré amando"

_Hola mis queridos lectores! He aqui otra de mis ideas dentro del mundo alterno de Naruto. Sé que debo de terminar mis otros fics pero este se me ocurrió al hablar con una amiga y en si ya casi está terminado. _

_Será una historia no mayor a 6 capítulos y pues, los personajes dentro del manga no me pertenecen y... si en verdad les gusta la historia no olviden poner un REVIEW... ya que me encantan leerlos para poder inspirarme._

* * *

_Capítulo1: El inicio del fin_

-En verdad te has vuelto tan lento, has perdido práctica- ella le comentó suavemente al oído, provocando aún más al ahora marido.

-Claro, como no tienes que cargarme con ese vestido que en estos momentos deseo quitarte- él le contestó tratando de insertar la tarjeta de acceso –Señora Uzumaki, me está provocando demasiado… -dándole un beso y acomodándola de nuevo- He abierto… Hinata, ahora pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho… te deseo-

Cuando entraron a la habitación ambos encontraron velas encendidas y rosas esparcidas por todo el lugar, agregando el aroma a vainilla que le daba un toque sin igual. Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue acostarla en la amplia cama y acomodándose a lado de ella la besó.

-No te puedes imaginar cuánto tiempo he deseado esto… Te amo tanto Hinata-

-Yo también mi Naruto… te adoro con toda el alma… y ahora... - se levantó lentamente sin perder el contacto con esos cielos que estaban encantados con los que tenían enfrente.

Y bueno, lentamente… muy lentamente se desabrochó el corsé blanco para después dejar en libertad ese conjunto de lencería que había comprado para la ocasión. Poco a poco bajó todo su vestido y sin poderlo evitar y deseándolo con toda su alma, su hombre se abalanzó hacia ella y la besó como siempre lo hacía: con amor. ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Y estaba tan feliz porque el plan de Ino había funcionado.

Naruto acariciaba lentamente la espalda y el muslo de Hinata, y cuando encontró la orilla del liguero, se separó un poco de ella y lo bajó con una sensualidad infalible, ganándose un suspiro de deseo en ella. Y no conforme con eso la cargó nuevamente y acostándola en la cama se sentó a lado de ella y encontrándose con esos ojos perlas que lo habían enamorado y sonrió.

Ella simplemente se sentó y lo abrazó, para después besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y sin perder más tiempo sus manos se acercaron a su cuello y desabrocharon el gasné negro que ahora le estorbaba a su dueño…

Pasó el tiempo y ambos, entre besos y caricias quedaron como llegaron al mundo, entregándose a la pasión y sentimientos que ambos enamorados y recién casados sentían. Aunque ellos ya habían tenido momentos de placer juntos este acto era completamente especial: eran recién casados y esta noche sería el comienzo de una vida juntos.

Naruto la recostó de nuevo y colocándose arriba de ella empezó con recorrer el templo de su mujer: empezó dando el besos suaves en su frente, bajando después por su nariz y cambiando su camino hacia el lóbulo derecho besó y succionó esa parte, ganándose un sinfín de suspiros y pequeños gemidos. Después bajó al 

hombro y después de dejar un sinfín de besos bajó a esas montañas tan tentadoras y, al tocarlas no pudo evitar desear tomarlas, masajearlas y besarlas, haciéndolo inmediatamente.

Hinata no pudo callar tanta pasión que sentía y al dejarse llevar sólo pudo arquear su espalda y decir en susurro el nombre de su esposo. Y estos aumentaron cuando él empezó a explorar su intimidad con tanta pasión y deseo que, después de tanto desearlo, la llevó al cielo.

Conforme con eso, el ojiazul se colocó arriba de ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas sonrió y besándola se entregaron al baile que por tantas noches (y días he de decir) los llenó de placer y felicidad. Cuando entró a ese templo sagrado no pudo evitar gemir ante eso y mirándola a los ojos le sonrió y con un beso lleno de todo empezó a moverse.

Tanto él como ella siguieron el ritmo que habían aprendido juntos; por una parte él la embestía lento y rápido, buscando satisfacerla como se merecía y ella le ayudaba con el movimiento de su cadera y buscando sentirlo más dentro de su ser cruzó sus piernas en las estrechas caderas de él y le ayudó. Y dejándose llevar con todo fuerza de la pasión Naruto empezó a moverse más fuerte, haciendo que ella pusiera sus manos en la cabecera evitando así escurrirse entre las sábanas, disfrutando cada movimiento de él. Eran gemidos fuertes y los movimientos salvajes, pero eso no evitó que ambos sintieran tanto placer…

Ninguno de los dos cedía ante tanta lujuria y deseo… y cuando estaban a punto de perderse ante el poder del orgasmo se abrazaron fuertemente y sellando con un beso todo el amor que sentían ambos llegaron al cielo juntos… y por primera vez como casados.

Sin aliento… en verdad que esta había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Naruto se dejó caer y cuando liberó todo el placer en ella no pudo evitar gemir y perder toda su fuerza. Ella lo recibió con gusto y al sentirse tan feliz… tan llena lo acomodó en su regazo.

-Si esto es en nuestras primeras 12 horas de casados… no quiero imaginarme como será lo que nos espera- Por fin pudo hablar Naruto después de recuperar algo de sus fuerzas.

-Y lo que te espera…- Y besándolo nuevamente logra encender de nuevo el fuego de su hombre y volvieron a entregarse al amor y pasión.

-¿Quién te llama en nuestra noche de bodas?- Hinata preguntó al despertar entre los brazos de su amado.

-Un loco desconsiderado, pero mataré al que sea…- y con un tono sensual- y prepárate que me he despertado- se levanta y con desgana toma su pantalón y saca su móvil -¿Sabes que es mi noche de bodas?... ¿Sakura?... Mujer, ¿acaso no es obvio?... ¡Claro! Amo a mi… ¿Adiós?... Momento, ¿qué intentas decirme?... Sakura espera… ¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO!... Estás de juego verdad… -sonaba realmente preocupado- Sakura, no lo hagas por favor… ¡NO LO HAGAS!... ¿Sakura?...- y aventó el móvil a la cama.

Ante eso Naruto se quedó sin movimiento y al pasar dos minutos buscó esos ojos perla que mostraban duda y sin palabras tomó sus bóxers y se los puso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Hinata pudo hablar después de verlo con pantalones

-Preciosa, tengo que ir a verla- Naruto lo soltó sin alzar la mirada.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- molesta- ¿Cómo que vas a verla?-

-Hinata, creo que ella está por hacer algo malo y no… amor tengo que irme- Naruto se puso su camisa y la abrochó rápidamente.

-¿Amor?- Ahora si no escondía sus lágrimas -¿Cómo es posible que dejes que ella te maneje de esa manera? ¡Eres mi marido y te ordeno que te quedes conmigo!

-No puedo, lo siento- Y suspirando Naruto tomó la tarjeta de acceso –Prometo que te contaré todo cuando regrese-

-Espera- Se levanta y lo abraza fuertemente- No me dejes por favor… voy contigo-

-Hinata no hay tiempo… prometo regresar- Estaba tomando su chaqueta y yendo a la puerta lo detiene ella.

-¿Qué no entiendes que te necesito?-

-Amor, ella ahora me necesita más…- le besa la frente- si no lo hago…

La ojiperla no pudo entender nada, hace un momento habían hecho el amor y ahora él salía a verla… a ella. Esto no estaba pasando. -Escúchame bien Naruto…- Desesperada- ¡Si sales de esa puerta no volverás a verme! ¡Nunca!-

Naruto la miró con una gran frustración, pero sabiendo que Sakura podría hacer cualquier estupidez bajo las influencias del alcohol, no tuvo de otra que salir hacia el departamento de su prima…

Hinata se quedó viendo la puerta donde había salido el hombre de su vida y dejándose caer lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Era su noche de bodas y estaba sola… su hombre se fue con esa mujer que luchó por separarlos… y que después de tanto tiempo ganó. No permitiría que ambos jugaran con ella y retomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se vistió y estando con sus maletas en la recepción llamó a su padre y le pidió ayuda para salir de ese doloroso lugar… para siempre.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Confrontación del pasado al presente

_ **La vida después de ti**_

"A pesar del tiempo y de todo… te seguiré amando"

_Âquí de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Desde aquí se encontrarán algunas explicaciones y sobretodo sucesos... pero no quedará asi._

_Y con respecto al EM 2008... :'( perdió mi amada Alemania... NO!! Pero bueno, dentro de 4 anios veremos... HUHUHU!!_

_Y antes de iniciar quiero dejar los agradecimientos pertinentes a cada uno de ustedes que me han posteado:_

_**KENSA-CHAN:** Aquí reportándome y agradeciendo que leas este nuvo fic, espero que te guste; **Akari-neechan:** Muchisisimas gracias por leer mis historias y prometo que continuaré con los demás fics... te agradezco que sigas mi trabajo y... (ruborizada) prometo que no te defraudaré; **goalbest: **No puedo mentir que al principio pensé en dejarlo como un One-Shot, pero cuando terminé el lemon se me ocurrió que podría darle un toque y drama, así que una amiga me ayudó mucho y heme aquí con otro fic, gracias por leerlo y pues aqui andaremos; **shanmiyami:** Y lo que falta por leer... espero que te guste; **JerineeNakasawa:** como sabes, amo el NARUHINA, pero creo que es mejor hacer historias como esta, poniéndolos en problemas con respecto a su relación. Verás que Sakura tiene mucho que ver en este fic... pero no puedo decir más ya que eso es sorpresa..._

Capítulo 2: Confrontación del pasado al presente

-Vamos hombre, es un trabajo de 3 semanas- Tomando un poco de su brandy y acomodándose en el sillón blanco de la oficina.

-Sabes que no tengo ganas, lo hago sólo porque me lo ha pedido tú- y tomando la botella se sirve más de su bebida.

-Hmmm… Naruto, debes de dejar de tomar así-

-Sasuke, no te metas-

-Han pasado ya 5 años… creo que es tiempo de que…- Sasuke trató de hablar con él, pero como siempre era imposible: con el trago en la mano Naruto siempre lo interrumpía.

-¿Acaso eres psicólogo? De lo que yo recuerdo eres arquitecto como yo… así que no te metas en mi vida- Naruto soltó cansado de hablar del tema. ¿Cómo podía olvidar si por su culpa y desidia Hinata se fue de su vida?

-De acuerdo, pero vamos hoy tienes que estar en Sunna. El vuelo sale en 3 horas-

-Si, me comentó Arashi acerca de eso…- sonriendo –no te preocupes, no voy a faltar. Gaara necesita nuestra ayuda con el proyecto y lo haré con gusto-

-Esa actitud es mejor Naruto, no debes de dejar de reír ya que no eres tú mismo- el moreno lo confesó sin pensarlo, después se calló y al ver como el rubio reía por haber él mismo roto su "orgullo de no darte la razón" no pudo evitar pararse y dejar su vaso en la mesa de cristal- Pero no te creas mucho por lo que acabo de decir-

-¡Hahahahaha! No te preocupes… nos vemos en 3 semanas- Naruto se levantó y tomó su saco.

-Dos, recuerda que tengo que llevar a cierta mujer a la reunión-

-Hehe, así es…- y con la mirada triste salió de la oficina.

-Veo que aún no puedes perdonarla ni perdonarte…- Sasuke se dijo al tomar su chaqueta y salir en busca de su adorada pero molesta esposa.

Los vuelos realmente no eran agradables, ya que entre hablar de negocios y escuchar a los nuevos socios para arreglar todo lo necesario para el nuevo proyecto lograban enjaquecar a cualquiera. Naruto se encontraba fastidiado y agregando que su asistente, Homura Arashi, no le dejaba en paz con su "firma aquí"… "debe de"… realmente lo odiaba. 8 horas después de salir del avión e instalarse en el hotel, se encontraba en el terreno en donde trabajaría durante estas 3 horribles y estresantes semanas.

-Me parece excelente su idea, Uzumaki no cabe duda que su constructora tiene un gran prestigio- un joven pelirrojo con ojos verdes comentó al terminar de escuchar toda la explicación acerca del nuevo edificio de oficinas.

-Muchas gracias Sabaku. Pero esto también lo ha diseñado Uchiha Sasuke, uno de mis socios-

-Pero usted está aquí y pues…- a su acompañante –por favor Anko, dile a mi hermana que el contrato se ha hecho y…- al rubio –Uzumaki, le parece que… ¿Naruto?-

Pero Naruto no escuchó nada. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el pequeño parque cercano, mejor dicho, dentro de su aburrimiento inspeccionó el lugar y quedándose sin palabras y movimiento su vista se encontró, dentro de un grupo de niños a uno rubio, pero no cualquier rubio ya que sus cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azules le recordaban a él mismo cuando era un infante… y terminando por encontrar en sus mejillas algunas franjas tan características.

-¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Al notar Arashi que todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo decidió preguntar-

-Yo…- caminando inconscientemente hacia el parque –ahora regreso-

Necesitaba saber quién era la madre de ese niño, ya que esas marcas eran únicas y exclusivas de su familia, de los Uzumaki… y si era lo que él creía se toparía con la mujer que ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Caminó lo más lento posible y al poder admirar la sonrisa de ese infante busco una cara conocida y escondiendo todo el nerviosismo pudo, a unos metros de él, escuchar la risa de esa bruja que tanto había buscado…

-No mujer, ¡Hahahahaha! No me interesa, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora estoy bien así- una de ellas pudo decir cuando calmó su risa.

-Vamos, ya necesitas a una pareja… y no creo que él sea malo-

-Te he dicho que no, él es sólo un amigo y…- Trato de explicarle pero como siempre le interrumpe su mejor y rara amiga.

-Hinata, pero que cosas… ya es tiempo de enamorarte, además creo que Minato necesita la figura paterna-

-Temari, él ya tiene un padre-

-Pero no está aquí- La ojiazul afirmó cruzando las piernas. –Y eso es parte porque tú lo quisiste así-

-Yo…- se escucha un grito y al voltear y ver a sus hijos se encuentran con que ellos se perseguían jugando. –Esos dos, cómo se llevan-

-Me da tanto gusto… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro- Hinata se acomodó en la banca y se estiró.

-¿De dónde sacó esas franjas tu hijo?- Su voz denotaba demasiada curiosidad. -¿Acaso viene de tu familia?-

-No Temari, esas franjas no pudieron venir de mi familia ya que…-

-Eso es algo exclusivo de los Uzumaki, Hinata- Una voz varonil le contestó desde atrás interrumpiéndola.

La mujer quedó asombrada por reconocer esa voz… reconocer al hombre que, aunque ella se negó durante todos estos años, amaba con toda su alma. Aún sin creerlo volteó lentamente y se encontró con esos océanos que la enamoraron… Naruto estaba ahí y eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Hinata?- Al principio Temari no supo quién era ese individuo, pero reconoció inmediatamente esas marcas en sus mejillas- Este… bueno… eh… Hinata, ¿puedo invitar a tu hijo a comer? Creo que tienes que… -realmente Temari estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Por favor- Hinata no podía hablar ni romper el contacto de esos ojos color cielo.

-Con que tengo un hijo- Pudo por fin hablar Naruto después de algunos minutos y quedando ellos dos solos, sentados en la banca. Estaba asombrado ante … ¡Un hijo!

-No, es mi hijo… MI hijo- Hinata le contestó con la voz seca, tratando de esconder el nerviosismo por verle de nuevo.

-Pues…- buscando con su mirada al niño rubio que estaba jugando tan feliz con los demás infantes dentro de la plaza- yo diría que es mío también, ya que se parece tanto a mí… bueno, la nariz y el color de piel los heredó de ti-

-¿Qué… qué haces a… aquí?-

-Vine por un proyecto para los Sabaku… y mira lo que vine a encontrar- su voz denotaba ironía, un nuevo concepto en él... o algo desconocido para ella.

-Naruto, yo…- Hinata empezó con el jugueteo de sus dedos.

-Tenemos que hablar- el rubio se escuchó serio y sobre todo con voz fuerte.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, si mal no recuerdo todo quedó dicho en nuestra supuesta noche de bodas- Se levantó de la banca para ponerse enfrente de él

Naruto la miró con cierta tristeza y decepción. -¿Y crees que NUESTRO hijo no es un tema que tratar? Porque, aunque lo niegues, él es MI hijo. Realmente dudo que lo hayas hecho tu sola-

-No, Y no ti…- Hinata trató de refutarle pero no pudo hacerlo por el hecho que el chiquillo ojiazul corrió hacia donde estaban los adultos.

-Mami, ¡Mami! Mira lo que me encontré… -y estando enfrente de ambos padres sacó de su bolsa una lagartija, pero gritó al quedarse con su cola, cayendo el animal y corriendo a una de las esquinas del piso- ¡AH! –Y sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar, después de aventar aterrado el cuerpo del delito.

-Vamos, no llores- Naruto se agachó para ponerse a su altura y obteniendo la mirada azulada del niño –Tranquilo…-y sacando un pañuelo de su saco le seca las lagrimas y lo abrazó.

-Yo maté a esa lagartija- pudo decir el pequeño después de tranquilizarse

-No, no lo hiciste- Contestó Naruto rápidamente, no desperdiciaría el tiempo… el poco tiempo que tendría, ya que Hinata estaba en una especie de shock y no quería que lo corriera cuando despertara – verás, las lagartijas se protegen liberando su cola, y así pueden escaparse, esto… -señalando el restante del animal- es una prueba de ello… pero no la mataste, es más– sonriendo –le crecerá de nuevo-

-¿E… En verdad?- Dejó de llorar y abrazó al extraño fuertemente –¡Muchas gracias! Eres… eres…- se separó lentamente y observando a Naruto con cierta curiosidad voltea a ver a su mamá y con un tono "serio" le pregunta –Mami, ¿por qué este señor se parece tanto a mi?

-Pues… verás…- Hinata por fin reaccionó.

-Es algo que tu madre te dirá después- Naruto continuó –mientras tanto, ¿porqué no vas y juegas un rato con Temari mientras yo invito a tu mamá a comer?-

-SI…- a su madre- Mami, vine a decirte que tía Temari me invitó, ¿puedo ir?

-Claro-

-!!SI!!- hacia su amigo y tía –me dejó ir- y desaparecieron a los minutos.

-Naruto yo no quiero que…- estaba embobada con el hombre sexy que estaba enfrente, si que había cambiado durante estos años, y al intentar hablarle nuevamente nota que está perdido mirando a su pequeño partir de la mano de su mejor amiga- ¿Naruto?

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Porque qué?- preguntó la Hyuga sin entender nada

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me negaste a mi hijo?- Su mirada realmente era triste. Sólo una vez ella fue testigo de esa tristeza y ahora lo presenciaba de nuevo.

-Naruto, eso es algo que...- Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera y los dejara tranquilos, pero entendió que ya era tiempo de arreglar la situación. –De acuerdo, hablemos pero no aquí, sígueme que no vivimos lejos-

Un silencio abrumador fue el que tuvieron en el transcurso del viaje. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces (es decir, deseándolo) lo llevó a su departamento. Le mostraría a ese rubio que pudo salir adelante después de tanto dolor y penumbras… que sin él ha logrado tantas cosas, como cuidar del pequeño ángel que le llenaba de felicidad todo su ser.

El departamento era pequeño pero confortante donde vivía ella, su hijo y su ayudante Kurenai, la cual era una mujer de 56 años viuda que había dejado su natal Rusia para acompañar a su hija porque ella se había casado y mudado a la ciudad, pero le gustó tanto Sunna que buscó un lugar para vivir y al encontrarse con una Hinata necesitada, decidió vivir con ella.

Cuando entraron Naruto no pudo evitar asombrarse. –Se nota que es una excelente diseñadora- Se dijo al encontrarse con objetos-adorno simples pero adecuados, así como los colores blanco, rojo y negro como decoración… y no pudo evitar reír al ver manchones azules en la pared cercana al baño.

-Conservas el mismo gusto exquisito para decorar- habló Uzumaki al sentarse en la sala.

-Gracias- Se maldijo a si misma al no poder controlarse y ruborizarse por el comentario. –Naruto, nuestro hijo… se llama Minato-

-¡¿Minato?!- Naruto no pudo dejar de asombrarse y agachar la mirada con un semblante triste. –Veo que le pusiste como su abuelo… cómo me hubiera gustado que…- suspiró y guardó silencio.

-Continúa lo que estabas diciendo-

-Hinata, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-No tenía porque hacerlo… nos dejaste y con eso bastó para guardar silencio- lo soltó sin sentimiento, ahora le demostraría todo lo que guardaba para él.

-En ese ento…-

-Calla Naruto, no me interesa escucharte, sólo te traje aquí para hablar de nuestro hijo, ya que es lo único que tenemos en común- continuando con un tono de "odio" que ni ella se creía porque la verdad no lo sentía.

-Entiendo… ¿Al parecer jamás querrás escucharme verdad?- Naruto contemplaba el café que ahora yacía en sus manos –Lo siento en verdad-

-No te creo-

-Hinata- buscó sus ojos y al encontrarlos vio como unas lágrimas empezaban a salir – ¿no puedes comprender cómo me siento por haberte dejado esa noche?-

-¿Sentirlo?- ahora era el tiempo de sacar todo -¿Sentirlo? ¡Me dejaste sola en la noche donde se supone que sería maravillosa para los dos! ¿Y todavía quieres que te escuche? ¡NO! No quiero hacerlo… perdiste tu oportunidad hace 5 años-

-Si lo hubieras hecho por lo menos no estaríamos en esta situación –Naruto empezaba a alzar la voz poco a poco- Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte nada… ¡Debiste de haberme esperado!-

-¿Esperarte? Oh no Naruto… ¡Tú fuiste el que se fue! Yo te amaba y mira como me pagaste… ¡Abandonándome en la noche… en nuestra noche de bodas!- Ahora si Hinata dejó salir su tristeza líquida.

-Tuve que hacerlo-

–Creo que sí, ya que te sentiste mal después de hacerme tuya…- seria y secándose las mejillas -¿No crees que debiste apagar esa obsesión antes de casarnos?-

Realmente Naruto no entendió esa pregunta, por lo que puso una cara de duda – ¿Puedes explicarme mejor eso?

-Sé lo que sientes por ella- Hinata le contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Lo que siento por ella? ¿Puedes hablarme en español? Ya que no te entiendo ¿ella?-

Hinata sabía que no podía callar más y le contó todo lo que había escuchado en su llamada telefónica a 2 días de su boda. Y notó como el rubio se tensaba con cada palabra y sus ojos demostraban una furia y tristeza juntas.

-Así que por eso huiste sin más- Naruto pudo hablar, pero mostraba un enojo realmente notorio.

-Eso fue tan evidente, le diste más importancia a ella que a mí-

-No me digas- Sonaba tan irónico

-Cuando me quedé sola, pude atar todos los cabos… entendiendo por fin lo que sentían, tratándome de explicar el porqué no quedaron juntos- Hinata bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Rabia. Si era rabia lo que sentía en su ser. -¿En serio? Wow, vamos a ver algo… si yo amaba a Sakura como tú me dices, ¿Por qué quise casarme contigo?- Naruto lo soltó con rencor.

-Porque, bueno…- guardó silencio por algunos segundos- no podías amarla como tú quisieras…

-Hinata, no entiendo nada, ¿Puedes explicármelo mejor?-

-Que, al tener parentesco… su relación se vería antinatural-

-¿Dime de una buena vez lo que me quieres decir?- interpretando lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-Que si te metías con ella de la manera como lo hiciste conmigo… podían verse mal ante la sociedad y, pues, podían ser amantes sin ningún problema siendo yo tu esposa ya que nuestro matrimonio ocultaría todo… -con lágrimas se expresó- Me engañaste con Sakura y es algo que no te perdonaré…-

-¿Qué? ¿Engañarte con Sakura?- Si Naruto no se había enojado ahora si lo estaba –Engañarte… ¡Y con la mujer que comparte mi misma sangre! No Hinata… nunca podría hacer eso, por Dios santo… ¡Es mi hermana! Y si pensaste eso en verdad que… -colocó ambas manos en su cabeza y jaló un poco de sus rubios cabellos- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me metería con la mujer que fue la hija de la hermana de mi madre? –Y después cubrió su rostro con sus manos expresando desesperación- Sólo en una persona enferma pueden entrar esos pensamientos… -deja pasar algunos segundos y mirándola de una manera dura- Si por eso me dejaste esa noche, en verdad nunca me conociste- se escuchaba completamente decepcionado.

-Dejé de conocerte cuando saliste de nuestra habitación… te amaba como una loca y después de atar todos los cabos sueltos me di cuenta que ustedes tenían una relación diferente… pensé que te casabas conmigo por amor, pero lo dude en el momento en que escuché lo que te dijo en esa llamada-

-¿Qué? Sabes mujer, en verdad que te faltó escuchar toda la conversación… ¿dudaste de lo que yo sentía por haber estado unos segundos al teléfono?-

-Cómo no dudar si nunca la desmentiste… ¡te dijo que te amaba y le contestaste que estarías con ella siempre!-

-¡Qué estupideces llegaste a pensar! ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuarme que me metí con la mujer que es mi hermana! Eres realmente desconocida… ¿dónde quedó aquella mujer que fuiste y que amé como un idiota? Creíste que Sakura y yo…-

-Por eso no fu capaz de esperarte- Hinata pudo hablar después de tranquilizar un poco su llanto.

-¡¿No fuste capaz de esperarme?!- También Naruto sacó lo que tenía dentro –Si me hubieras amado como dices lo hubieras hecho… Necesitaba de tu apoyo y me dejaste sin más y hoy me entero que tengo un hijo… ¡UN HIJO! No creo poder perdonarte que me hayas escondido a Minato durante todo este tiempo… -siguiendo, evitando a toda costa que ella hablara –y sabes lo peor… ni siquiera esperaste a que yo llegara… ¡Le creíste más a unas estúpidas fotos y tus suposiciones que a mí! Eso Hinata es algo que tengo clavado en mi alma…- se levanta y yendo a la puerta –yo sé que cometí un gran error por dejarte esa noche, pero si no lo hubiera hecho en estos momentos pesaría la muerte de Sakura en nuestros hombros y en los de Minato- Naruto mostraba una gran tristeza en su mirada

-¿De qué hablas?- Hinata no entendió esas últimas palabras

-Esa noche Sakura se puso muy mal, había bebido demasiado y pues, me llamó avisándose que tenía la navaja suiza que le habíamos regalado y… -no aguantando la mirada de asombro de Hinata, buscó fijar su vista en el piso- se quitaría la vida. –Bajando la voz, tratando de tranquilizarse- Al principio pensé que era una broma suya pero no quise confiar en eso y por eso me fui. Y créeme, de eso no me arrepiento ya que logré salvarla… cuando llegue a su departamento la encontré en su cama… en un charco de sangre… su sangre- Hinata no podía decir nada, estaba anonadada ante la confesión –le tomé ambas muñecas y con su sábana traté de parar la hemorragia y corriendo la saqué como pude al hospital-

-¿Y… y por qué no me... me dijiste nada?- por fin pudo hablar ella.

-Decírtelo… ¡Cómo si te habías ido a no sé dónde y tu padre junto con tu hermano casi me dejan en la calle con semejantes golpes!-

-Pero…-

-¡No puedo entender de dónde sacaste tanto odio y resentimiento hacia ella! Y sabes una cosa… ¡te busque por todo un año!- Naruto se recargó en la puerta- Te busqué por todo ese tiempo, día tras día queriendo explicarte esto pero no te encontré y al recibir el acta de divorcio desistí de buscarte…- encontrándose con la mirada húmeda de ella -¿por qué?... ¿Por qué estabas obsesivamente celosa de Sakura? Le puedo asegurar a tu perversa mente que el sexo no es un factor dominante y único en las relaciones hombre-mujer, ¿acaso en nosotros sólo fue eso? Yo creo que no-

-¡Yo no estaba obsesionadamente celosa de esa!- dejando que toda su frustración saliera sin preámbulos –No puedes imaginarte cuánto tiempo la aguante… soporté sus groserías e insinuaciones por ti para no darte queja alguna. Por ti aguanté todas sus suposiciones de que yo estaba contigo sólo por tu dinero y fama… por ti aguanté insultos acerca de mi figura, de lo mal que vestía y del ridículo que harías cuando me hicieras tu mujer…No eran celos… ¡Es odio!

Los ojos azules la miraban con asombro y en si el rostro de Naruto se encontraba descompuesto, al parecer esas palabras si le habían hecho impacto.

-Sakura estaba mal y nunca supe lo que ella te hizo… en verdad lamento que no me lo hayas dicho pero, no puedo entender el porqué me dejaste así. Yo buscaba que nuestro matrimonio saliera adelante pero con el primer tropezón se derrumbó todo- con voz baja –Eras lo más importante en mi vida y saliste de ella de una manera cortante y fría sin más, olvidándote de todo lo que vivimos juntos-

-Estaba destrozada- Hinata trató de justificarse.

-Qué fácil es buscar pretextos… ¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta yo? Estaba desesperado por ver a Sakura viva y cuando regresé para contarte todo me encuentro con que me habías dejado y lo peor, tu padre y sus amenazas. Y hoy me entero que me perdí de tu embarazo, porque al separarte de mí y no decirme nada lo has hecho sólo tuyo… del nacimiento de mi hijo y lo peor, no me dejaste darle todo el amor que tengo para él en todo este tiempo… ¿Qué sentirías tú ante eso? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? Yo jamás dudé de tu amor y es más, hubiera dejado todo por ti… y tú, mujer…- en verdad estaba amargado, no pudo decir más.

Hinata se encontraba pálida y observándolo detenidamente, jamás había visto en él tanta amargura y rabia… llenándose de una horrible humillación.

-Lo siento- murmuró Hinata después de bajar la mirada.

-¿Sentirlo? ¡Nunca había estado tan enojado en mi vida como ahora! Para tu sucia mente mujer, Sakura es, además de mi madre, abuelos y MI HIJO, el familiar más cercano que tengo y la quiero mucho… ¡jamás me hubiera metido con ella! Entiendes Hyuga… ¡jamás!-

Quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Naruto se había jurado no explotar ante ella pero lo hizo, y Hinata quedó petrificada por las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Se fue para salvar a Sakura? Tenía miedo de descubrir la verdad, ya que si eso era cierto… ¡Dios! el abandono y su actitud no había sido la más adecuada y ella fue la traidora y no él…

--Flashback--

Hinata esa mañana se había levantado temprano y al no encontrarse a su amado rubio en su cama, decidió buscarle. Se encontraban en la casa de campo de los Namikaze para poder terminar de preparar la boda que se celebraría en dos días. Naruto había insistido tanto el llevarla en ese lugar para poder "disfrutar de sus momentos libres como solteros" sin que el trabajo en la oficina o su suegro los molestara.

-Si que Naruto sabe cómo llevarme a la gloria- se dijo cuando tomó su bata un poco lejos de la cama.

Y al ponérsela escuchó la voz de su amado detrás de la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el estudio.

Sigilosamente caminó hacia ese lugar pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer que tenía varias semanas tratando de sacarla de sus casillas, y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta descolgó el teléfono que estaba a su mano derecha.

-Vamos Sakura, no te pongas así- Comentó Naruto un poco preocupado.

-Naruto, no quiero perderte-

-Pero si no lo vas a hacer, sabes que siempre estaré contigo-

-No como lo deseo- Sakura dijo después de dejar unos segundos de silencio.

-Sakura, sabes que yo…-

-¿Qué no puedes entender que te amo?- Hinata quedó destrozada ante esa confesión y cuidadosamente colgó, no sin antes escuchar de su hombre "yo también pero espero que entiendas que yo…"

--Fin flashback--

¿Acaso ese "… espero que entiendas que yo…" significó otra cosa? -Yo…- Intentó decir algo Hinata, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-Ahora soy yo el que no quiero escucharte. Mira, 5 años después entiendo todo y si, te amé como un idiota y deseaba darte todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero creo que eso ahora no importa, no te importa ni me importa y lo único que busco de tu persona es que me dejes estar alado de mi hijo- levantándose del piso y acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba su saco –Como lo has dicho perfectamente, Minato es lo único que nos une… cuando este él regresaré, nos vemos mujer-

¿Mujer? Eso lo decía cuando estaba enojado… ¿Irse? ¡NO! Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar sus dudas. –Espera, por favor- Naruto se detiene y la mira fijamente con esa mirada que había cambiado en segundos, ya no era la cálida y tierna, sino la fría y seca- Entiendo que pude haber hecho afirmaciones falsas y erróneas, pero ¿por qué dijo todo eso Sakura?-

-Esa es una historia que sin el permiso de ella no puedo contar. Ahora si me disculpas-

-No puedes irte… quiero que me…-

-Te he dicho todo lo que debes saber, Hyuga…- mirándola a los ojos –Miento, hay otra cosa- tomando su saco y se lo pone –yo me enamoré de una gran mujer de ojos perla desde que tenía 16 años… eras una mujer hermosa y alegre, aunque un poco nerviosa. No puedes imaginarte como le agradecí a mi abuelo por haber chocado el auto de tu padre y del "si" cuando aceptaste salir conmigo… -se acomoda la camisa y corbata y se dirige a la puerta –y me destrozaste cuando recibí el acta de divorcio 12 meses después por un adulterio que jamás cometí y por un asunto familiar que queda fuera de tu incumbencia decidí que el buscarte era un acción olvidada-

Hinata no podía hablar, estaba perdida ante la mirada helada de Naruto.

Continuando -Y como siempre me equivoco: hoy me encontré a mi hijo y pensé que podríamos ser felices de nuevo… pero eso es algo que no nos interesa más. Y lo mejor de esta historia es que me gané tu odio por algo que no vi mal. Nos vemos mujer- Y antes de poder salir se topó con la misma señora del parque y con ella a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Mami?- y entró corriendo para abrazar a su madre. –Mami, hoy comí pescado con arroz-

-¿A sí?- Se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente y al alzar la mirada se encontró con Naruto, el cual estaba a punto de irse –Naruto, espera…

-No creo que sea lo correcto, primero habla con él- ve de nuevo a su hijo y sonríe –nos veremos después campeón-

-¿Pero por qué te vas?- Esa pregunta y sobretodo el tono meloso y sincero lo doblegó. ¿Por qué demonios no puede evitar caer bajo esos encantos? –Esto es algo que debemos hacer entre los dos- Hinata se paró y con la mirada le pidió a su amiga que los dejara solos.

-Bueno, yo te traje a Minato, nos vemos- y sin recibir respuesta salió.

-Mami, ¿Quién es él?-

-Minato, yo…- choca su mirada con la de Naruto y al invitarlo a sentarse acomoda a su hijo al lado de su ex marido –Tengo que explicarte algo mi amor-

-¿Qué cosa mami?- Minato observó a ambos adultos y notó que su madre había llorado -¿Por qué lloraste mami?-

-Por cometer muchos errores- se pone enfrente de su hijo y tomando sus manos- ¿Te acuerdas que hace semanas me preguntaste por tu padre? –recibe un si tímido- ¿y te acuerdas que te dije que andaba de viaje? –Otra vez ese "si" tímido estuvo presente –Pues bien, yo te dije una mentira-

-¿Mentira? Pero mami, mentir es malo-

-Lo sé, y por eso te pido perdón-

-Mami, ¬¬ ¿los adultos también mienten?- Minato puso una cara de asombro cuando su madre le afirmó con voz baja y viendo a Naruto -¿Tu también mientes?-

-¡Hahahahaha!- Naruto no pudo evitar reír al ver como ambos Hyuga empezaron a jugar con sus dedos, símbolo de nerviosismo y curiosidad –Si que son ambos iguales… yo también miento Minato-

-¿Por qué?- Continuó Minato con el jugueteo de sus dedos

-Porque hay veces que una mentira puede ayudarnos a proteger a nuestros seres queridos de algo que puede lastimarlos, pero no es bueno hacerlo-

-Yo…- Minato se puso rojo y mirando a ambos padres –este… yo también miento-

-¿Y eso?- Contestó Naruto

-Yo… yo no me lavé las manos anoche después de ir al baño- el rubor y jugueteo aumentaron- ni me lavé los dientes después de comer hoy-

Ni Naruto y Hinata pudieron evitar verse a los ojos y reír ante la actitud de su hijo. Hinata estaba completamente extasiada al ver como el rubio mayor contemplaba a su hijo y ahora si, quitando todo resentimiento y dudas empezó a hablar. –Minato, después te lavarás… pero lo que te tengo que decir es que, bueno… -toma de nuevo esas manitas pequeñas –tu padre nunca se fue de viaje y ahora está aquí

-¿Aquí? ¿En dónde?- El niño se paró rápidamente y saltando de alegría no dejaba de preguntar acerca de él -¿Cómo es? ¿Cuándo viene a visitarme?-

- Minato, este hombre es tu padre-

Y ahí apareció el silencio. Los ojos azul agua no perdieron contacto ante los cielos que tenían enfrente, el asombro por ambos rubios ante las palabras tan directas de Hinata los dejó sin habla y después de colocarse enfrente de Naruto, Minato lo recorrió con la mirada y quedándose así por dos minutos aproximadamente, que para el Uzumaki mayor fueron eternos y desfallecientes, entendiendo que si perdió su vida al dejar a esa mujer que ahora era madre de su primogénito, moriría ante el rechazo de su hijo… aunque pensándolo bien no podía obligarlo a amarlo por el hecho de que no le conocía y no estuvo con él cuando más lo necesitó.

Minato en cambio estaba completamente asombrado por el hecho de ver que esas marcas de su rostro eran iguales a las de su papá. ¿Él era su papi? Tenía que comprobarlo, por lo que tomó dulcemente la mano grande y bronceada de ese hombre sentado y la recorrió con sus pequeños dedos. Tocó la palma de esa mano y girándola continuó su inspección. Para eso Naruto obtuvo un rubor en sus mejillas y preguntándole a Hinata que hacer, ella le sonrió y le contestó que se dejara llevar ante la inspección de su hijo.

Después de analizar la mano lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y parándose en el sillón, estando a la "altura de su papi", continuó su análisis: checó cuello, cabello (jalando varios hilos para ver el tono y compararlo con el suyo) y rostro. Acarició las mejillas y con sus finos dedos trazó las 3 franjas del cachete derecho y observó detenidamente esos ojos azules… para después tomar entre sus manos el rostro completo y darle un beso en la frente y para terminar su inspección se sentó a lado de Naruto y abrazándolo de tal manera en que su oído quedó a la altura del corazón de su padre.

En verdad Naruto no supo qué hacer y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido por la cara seria de su hijo al separarse de él, se llenó de tanta felicidad con el grito de Minato de "Él es mi papá, mamá él regresó": lo abrazó fuertemente y ahora sí, podía decir que era a partir de esa tarde padre.

No supo cuánto tiempo abrazó a su hijo y la verdad ni le importo. Hinata mientras tanto quedó enternecida al ver como su hijo había encontrado la respuesta a sus dudas, el ver como gritó aclamando que tenía a un padre y ahora el abrazo tan fuerte y lleno de amor por parte de ambos…no pudo evitar sacar algunas lágrimas.

Cuando Minato se separó de Naruto notó lágrimas en su padre y limpiándolas dulcemente le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que el rubio riera y le contestara de la misma manera.

-Entonces ahora regreso- Minato salió corriendo a su recámara, dejando a un feliz Naruto y a una curiosa Hinata.

Pero entre ellos no hubo palabra alguna. Por una parte Naruto no quería destruir este maravilloso momento y Hinata no quería decir algo que pusiera en riesgo la estancia del rubio en su casa. Pero era necesario decir algo y ella fue la que rompió ese silencio.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Lo dijo tan tímida y con el jugueteo de sus dedos

-Que va a lavarse las manos- Seco y amargado, no pudo contestar de otra manera.

Y regresó el silencio. Al cabo de 2 minutos más apareció Minato con una cajita de cartón y colocándola en la mesa de centro dijo: -Yo ya puse todas mis mentiras aquí… ahora ustedes-

¿Ese era un niño de 4 años? Pues mostraba una madurez mayor a su edad. Sus padres se vieron nuevamente y sin poderlo evitar Naruto abrazó a su hijo dulcemente y con un beso en la mejilla le sonrió y dijo algunas mentiras que hizo, haciendo reír a los presentes y le siguió Hinata.

Y así la tarde pasó con los tres divirtiéndose como la posible familia que puso haber sido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Verdades, lucha y desaparición

_**La vida después de ti**_

"A pesar del tiempo y de todo… te seguiré amando"

_hehe, no he podido trabajar mucho ya que tengo algo muy importante que hacer y despedir a mi gran amor.. TTTT pero bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y no dejen de postearme ya que me motivan para continuar este fic que en verdad me encanta. Quiero confesar también que este capítulo fue escrito cuando mi maravillosa Alemania perdió ante Espania, así que encontrarán ahí goles y faltas... Si les gusta anímense y con un review me harán tan feliz._

_Y contestando a los review..._

_**Ai-chan**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario... en verdad me has hecho sonrojarme y mucho... :D:D:D:D TE he de confesar que me esmero mucho para que la ortografía y el texto sea coherente y legible. Y también agradezco a mi amiga Atena por ayudarme con las correcciones y demás, ya que sin ella yo no podría escribir lo que hago. Con respecto a la historia tienes razón, siempre hay fics (que me parecen fenomenales) donde el amor nace casi al instante todo es hasta cierto punto fácil... en este cambiará un poco ese concepto. Espero que lo sigas leyendo. **Misha:** gracias por los ánimos y prometo que mejorará mientras pasen los capítulos. Acerca de Sakura, es parte importante de esta historia y la actitud de Naruto es necesaria para este capítulo, ya lo leerás. **Akari-neechan: **en lo personal, siempre la aparición de un bebé puede ayudar a reconciliar familias y pues... no puedo decir más (ooppss creo que dije de más). Espero que te haya ido super en tus exámenes y gracias por tu review... me anima tanto!! **Kuroi Tenshi:** Si, aquí ando con otra idea y espero que puedas leer todos mis fics y postearme. También los puedes encontrar en esta maravillosa página. Si deseas los nombres, sólo avísame o búscalos en mi perfil._

_Ahora si..._

**_Capítulo 3: Verdades, lucha y desaparición_**

-Entonces hoy dejaste que lo llevara a comer-

-Así es, sabes que se van nuestros hijos mañana de excursión, además de que Naruto hoy lo presentaría en su oficina- Suspira. -No puedes imaginarte cómo ha cambiado Minato en estos 8 días, ahora ríe por cualquier cosa y esta tan emocionado…- Hinata respondió después de tomar de su té de jazmín – con decirte que no dejó que Naruto se fuera ayer hasta que se durmió-

-¿Y Naruto? ¿Cómo vas con él?-

-Mal, no puedo acercarme más de lo necesario. Temari me siento desesperada… desde la plática que tuvimos la vez pasada y su "Minato es lo único que nos une" trata en la medida posible de no buscarme o hablarme-

-Te lo dije-

-Y yo no quise escuchar-

-Oh Hinata, creo que actuaste mal al pensar que él se metió con su prima…- recibiendo un "si" bajo –Naruto no se ve de esos hombres… y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Con Naruto mujer- Temari cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente. –Al final de cuentas ahora es parte de tu vida nuevamente-

-Pues, antes que nada quiero saber la verdad de todo para después actuar -

-¿Actuar?-

-Si. Minato necesita a su padre cerca y pues… tengo una recámara libre- Hinata se ruborizó un poco al pensar de que su ex marido viviría de nuevo con ella.

-Hinata, no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué no?- Hinata se puso seria ante lo que escuchó.

-Naruto ahora es libre y no sabes si tiene a "alguien"- La rubia deseaba ver la reacción de su amiga para descubrir los sentimientos de ella y lo logró al ver esas perlas tristes –A lo que voy es, ¿no crees que tiene pareja?-

-No lo sé y la verdad no lo creo-

-Además, ¿qué harás con Kiba?-

-Como te dije, Kiba es sólo un buen amigo…-

-Pero has salido con él y me confesaste que lo besaste la otra vez- Temari tenía que llegar lejos o dejar el asunto… y la primera opción era la deseada.

-No lo amo, y se lo dije… y ese beso realmente no significó nada… no sentí nada de nada y no exageres, ni siquiera duramos 5 segundos y él me lo dio. Después de eso le dejé claro con un tortazo que lo nuestro es amistad o nada-

-Hinata, como tu amiga te recomiendo que trates de hablar con Kiba y luego con Naruto. Eso te ayudará a saber lo que quieres o a quien quieres… recordando el "problema de infidelidad" por lo que saliste huyendo esa noche…-

Ahora entendía todas esas preguntas, Temari estaba preocupada por ella. Con una gran sonrisa y sin pensarlo más le contestó lo más sincera posible –Amiga mía… entiendo lo que me quieres decir y te puedo asegurar que al hombre que amé y que amo es y será Naruto –recibe una mirada de asombro –Si Temari, ayer lo confesé al verlo acariciando el cabello de Minato mientras dormía, regalándole tanto amor como lo hizo hace años conmigo, su mirada me lo dijo todo. Me hizo recordar el porqué lo elegí como mi esposo y padre de mis hijos y créeme, eso es algo que tengo que recuperar-

-Pues tienes un largo camino por recorrer- Se levantó de la sala y tomando su tasa vacía –ya que él no quiere poner de su parte-

-Es algo que tengo en mente-

-Y bueno, tengo que agregar que tu tiempo se acaba, mi hermano ha dicho que el proyecto de los nuevos departamentos avanza a pasos agigantados y pues… terminarán en dos semanas cuando mucho-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Hinata dejó caer lo que traía en la mano y se rompió al entrar en contacto con el azulejo.

-No quería decirte…- Ayudaba a la pobre ojiperla a levantar los vidrios rotos –pero es mejor que lo sepas- buscando la mirada de su amiga –y recordarte que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees… te quiero mucho y si tu felicidad se llama Uzumaki Naruto, haré hasta lo imposible para que lo tengas de nuevo en tu vida y en tu cama-

-¡TEMARI!- El rubor en su rostro la delató… Hinata se imagino una de las tantas tardes y noches con él y… decidió dejar de pensar para darle un zape a su amiga- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en estos momentos?-

-AUCH… Lo siento pero era necesario-

-Gracias por recordármelo… tienes razón, ¡cómo lo necesito! No quiero escucharme pervertida, pero eso es una de las cosas que más extraño de Naruto…-

-Y no quieres escucharte pervertida, pero con esos ojos y baba que estás sacando lo pareces-

-Lo dices tan fácil ya que Shikamaru duerme contigo y hace de las suyas, en cambio yo…- triste –cambié eso por unos estúpidos celos. Desde que lo volví a ver me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera esperado-

-Tranquila, recuerda que "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"-

-Cierto, ¡la operación "Hablar con el rubio" inicia mañana!-

Y bajo risas y pláticas de mujeres prepararon lasaña para sus respectivas familias. Pasaron algunas horas y cuando Hinata estaba sola poniendo la mesa escuchó que abrían la puerta lentamente y entraron los rubios entre risas y sobretodo llenos de chocolate, al parecer habían comido un postre con ese ingrediente. Naruto cargaba a su hijo como su fuera un costal de patatas y Minato disfrutaba las cosquillas y trato tan amoroso de su padre.

-¡Hehe! Hemos llegado campeón- Naruto dijo al bajar a Minato y ponerlo en el suelo seguro.

-Si…- viendo a su madre- ¡Mami! –y corre para abrazarla- Trajimos helado de chocolate como postre-

-¿Así? Que rico… y bueno, yo preparé lasaña- tomó la bolsa del helado y la llevó al congelador- Lávense las manos y les sirvo en un momento- y como si hubiera sido un toque de guerra ambos hombres salieron disparados para obedecer a la ama de casa. Y de nuevo entre risas y juegos estaban 3 minutos después sentados en el comedor y con una cara de "muero de hambre" recibieron con gusto el delicioso platillo italiano.

¡Cómo los amaba ver juntos! Ambos sonreían y disfrutaban de su platillo… como una verdadera familia. Y también se sintió mal por recordar que hace 8 días eso no era así… que hace 5 años no era así… y que de hoy en adelante tenía que ser así. Sonrió internamente y bueno, después de degustar ese maravilloso helado y ver una película de Disney era hora de acostar a su hijo.

-Pero no quiero dormir… ¿Y si vemos de nuevo Toy Story?- Minato era cargado por Naruto y después acostado.

-Cuando regreses la veremos. Ahora debes de descansar ya que sales de viaje mañana- Naruto lo arropó como lo hacía desde hace días.

-Yo misma prepararé palomitas para la película… pero ahora a dormir- Hinata se sentó a lado del padre y terminó de tapar a su campeón.

-¿Me prometen que la veremos juntos?-

-Si- Ambos adultos afirmaron unánimemente.

-Bueno… Buenas noches- se acostó y abrazó a su muñeco que tenía forma de zorro con nueve colas, el cual se lo regaló su padre al 3° día de visita- y Kyubi también le dice buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Minato, buenas noches Kyubi- Hinata le dio un beso a ambos y apagó la luz para dejar pasar a Naruto y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Se divirtieron mucho?- Hinata le preguntó a Naruto después de recoger ambos la sala en silencio.

-Si- Esos monosílabos y seriedad aparecían cuando estaban solos… y aunque Hinata trataba de sacarle más palabras Naruto no cambiaría de postura: él no rogaría por regresar ni lo intentaría. Ella desconfió de él, de sus sentimientos, además de que afirmó que Sakura y él… sólo de pensarlo se le helaba la sangre.

-¿Vas a venir mañana a…-

-Si _mujer_, pasaré a las 7:30 por él- Contestó secamente y tomando su saco y corbata –Nos vemos mañana y toma- saca las llaves y se las entrega. –Gracias por dejarme a solas con él-

¿A solas? ¿Acaso ella le estorbaba? Como una cubeta de agua helada le cayó ese comentario y sin poderlo evitar dejo salir algunas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Naruto. Pero él no quiso decir nada para tratar de no caer ante ella y vengarse por el dolor que le había causado, aunque su orgullo no pudo más. –En verdad deseaba disfrutar a Minato ya que es un niño maravilloso y quería pasar con él este día como padre e hijo-

-Cla… claro, tienes razón- Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- Y sin mirarla salió.

¿Cómo podía ser fuerte si su debilidad ante esa diosa se destruía a cada segundo? La amaba como un loco pero el que no haya confiado en él lo destrozo… ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la engañaría si era ella lo que más ama en este mundo? Ahora tenía que irse y como siempre se partía su ser en pedazos por dejar a esos dos seres que más ama.

Cuando llegó al hotel se acostó y dejando que sus pensamientos le ayudaran a Morfeo en hacer su trabajo quedó a los minutos dormido.

&

-Nos vemos el viernes amor- Hinata gritaba desde afuera y Minato se despedía de ambos padres con una gran sonrisa-

-Te amamos- Naruto terminó de decir y al arrancar el camión puso sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y se dio la vuelta –nos vemos el viernes mujer-

-Espera Naruto, ¿tienes tiempo para un café?-

-No, lo siento- Seguía con ese "corazón de hielo"

-Yo…-

-¡HOLA HINATA!- Una voz chillona apareció entre los dos y con ello la huída de Naruto pudo ejecutarse.

-Tan oportuna como siempre- Hinata no pudo evitar enojarse por la llegada tan inoportuna de su amiga.

-Vamos Hina-chan, no te enojes conmigo… sólo quería saber quién es ese galán rubio que estaba parado a lado de ti-

-Ayame, él es mi ex marido-

-¡¿o.O?! ¡¿Tu ex?! Por dios, cómo dejaste ir a ese bombón… yo no lo hubiera hecho-

-¬¬ Se nota- Hinata estaba molesta, enojada porque intentaría de buscar la manera de que Naruto pasara tiempo con ella y esta tipa simplemente llegó para destruir los planes de esa mañana…

Y no solo los de esa mañana, habían pasado 4 días completos y el viernes estaba a unas horas y no había podido ver a Naruto. Le habló más de 7 veces pero su gran "asistonta" (asistente) no quiso comunicarle por estar en juntas, en trabajo o fuera de la oficina. Hinata no podía creer que ahora él se refugiaba en sus juntas o cualquier cosa para no verla, y tiempo antes ponía cualquier pretexto para quedarse a su lado… ¿Acaso lo había perdido de verdad? ¿Y si estaba enojado por haberle mencionado a Sakura? Eso es algo que al parecer nunca sería resuelto… pero se equivocó.

Para las 6 de la tarde de ese jueves Hinata se encontraba viendo la televisión, una de esas novelas que son aburridas y tontas, pero al no tener a su demonio hecho niño llamado Minato y ahora a su ex hombre que le alegrara el día con su presencia, la oficina cerrada por una conferencia de arte y a Kurenai que le enseñaba a tejer, era la "nana tele" su única distracción. No obstante sonó el teléfono y con la pesadez del mundo se acercó a la mesita de centro y tomó el aparato.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó al reconocer el número.

-Entiendo que Minato ande de excursión… pero, ¿no tienes algo más importante que hacer que estar viendo la televisión?-

-¬¬ Me asustas madre, ¿cómo sabes que veo la tele?-

-Hija eres tan predecible-

-Okay…- Y bosteza. -¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?-

-Hinata, ¿acaso una madre debe de tener una razón para llamar a su hija?- Hirako le contestó fingidamente molesta.

-No mamá, perdona…- se levanta y se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Estás sentada?-

-¿Sentada? No, estoy en la cocina y voy a tomar un vaso de agua-

-Pues siéntate que necesito decirte algo importante-

¿Importante? Y ahora… -Ya lo estoy- mentira, Hinata se había recargado en una de las columnas.

-No me mientas, siéntate y deja esa columna en paz- Hirako 2, Hinata 0

-O.o ¿Estás segura que no tienes cámaras en mi departamento?-

-No-

-Hahahahaha!- Ahora si se sienta en el sillón y apaga la televisión- Ahora si mamá… me asustas- Hinata le sorprendía la astucia de su madre, pero lo que le faltaba conocer de ella.

-Hinata, lo que tengo que decirte es muy duro y triste, pero es necesario que lo sepas cuanto antes. Quería decírtelo en persona pero ahora no puedo viajar-

-¿Qué pasa?- Se preocupó, sabiendo que la salud de su padre no era buena y la ojiperla temía que le hubiera pasado algo -¿Es papá? Mamá…

-Tranquila, tu padre y hermanos están bien… es acerca de tu nueva visita-

-¿Visita? ¿Naruto?-

-Así es…- suspira y con tono serio- Antes que te lo diga no quiero que me interrumpas y… si quieres después de esto que vaya dame una semana… no dudes en decírmelo-

-Me espantas madre-

-Yo… bueno, empezaré con esto… me quedé preocupada por la llamada que me hiciste con respecto a la llegada de Naruto y pues, no pude más y llamé a Kushina…-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- La molestia apareció en su tono de voz

-Te dije que no me interrumpieras- al recibir un "lo siento, continua" prosiguió –y entre molestas palabras y un trato de hielo me contó lo que no quería escuchar… -guarda silencio –todos nos equivocamos acerca de Naruto amor, él no… cómo decírtelo…- calló de nuevo y ahora sí que no recibía nada de su hija de en medio – Neji me ayudó a investigar y descubrimos que Naruto no te mintió, no te engañó como todos creímos por su abandono y esas estúpidas fotos en el periódico…-

-Madre, no te entiendo- Hinata se quedó sin palabras.

-Esa noche Haruno sí se puso mal, al parecer se hizo dos grandes heridas en ambas muñecas por haber tomado de más y fue recibida en la clínica Kahiki de urgencias… y Naruto fue el que la dejó, para regresar al departamento de su prima y ordenarlo un poco para evitar sospechas a la sirvienta y futuros chismes en la prensa…- No escucha respuesta de su hija y continúa- y cuando regresó y no te encontró en el hotel corrió hacia la casa pero fue recibido por tu padre y hermano de una manera no tan grata, agregando que los paparazzi andaban rondando como hienas hambrientas… esa foto que vimos en el periódico no…-

-No sigas mamá- Hinata estaba en un mar de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –es mentira-

-Hinata, ¿crees que te mentiría con algo tan delicado? Preciosa es la verdad, tengo papeles que lo comprueban y Kushina me explicó todo eso… además de algo más-

-¿Qué cosa?- Su voz estaba apagada, se sentía a morir.

-A decir verdad, son dos cosas: la primera fue que Naruto sí te buscó por más de un año, pero desistió de hacerlo por la segunda razón… hace 3 años y medio la familia Uzumaki tuvo un accidente de carretera y…- Calló ya que las lágrimas la acompañaban también.

-¡¿Qué cosa mamá?!-

-Naruto cayó por 2 semanas en coma y permaneció en el hospital casi 3 meses por rehabilitación… además de que Kushina tuvo que ser operada de urgencia por la herida interna que presentaba-

-¿QUÉ?- Eso la tumbó en todo el sillón.

-Que ambos quedaron en el hospital…-

-¿Y Minato-sama? ¿Cómo se encuentra él?-

-…En ese accidente, murió instantáneamente… al parecer él recibió todo el golpe-

¡Por Dios! Minato-sama muerto… Ahora si Hinata se sentía peor que una cucaracha pisada por un gran gordo… destrozó su matrimonio por unos malditos celos que no pudo controlar… dejo ir al hombre que la amaba como nadie y lo peor, no pudo estar con su otra familia para despedirse de ese rubio mayor que la animó y sacó adelante durante su juventud y carrera… el hombre que admiraba por toda su fuerza y el que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo y enamorarlo… murió Minato Namikaze, su segundo padre. "Por un asunto familiar que queda fuera de tu incumbencia", ¿acaso el odio de Naruto era tan grande hacia ella?

Hinata escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su madre pero no pudo contestarle y sin fuerzas dejo caer el móvil… ¡Maldita debilidad! Perdió todo por su estúpida debilidad.

Lloró por horas y aunque Kurenai regresó de su viaje y la encontró en ese estado no pudo hacer nada para animarla. Estaba destrozada y cuando quiso comunicarse de nuevo con Naruto se fue de nuevo rechazada por su asistente Arashi, diciendo que él no quería saber de ella hasta el viernes, es decir mañana.

-Vamos Hinata, no puedes quedarte así- Kurenai le había hecho un té de tila.

-¿Sabes que soy la peor mujer del mundo? No merezco a Minato, ni merezco los recuerdos de tanto amor que me regaló Naruto- la Hyuga se escupió a si misma esas palabras.

-No digas eso mi niña, todos cometemos pequeños errores y…-

-Pequeños errores…- interrumpiendo a la ojirubí- ¡¿Separar a un hijo de su padre por celos es un pequeño error?! O mejor… ¡¿haber estado ausente cuando el amor de tu vida más te necesitaba mientras tú te besabas con otro?!- grito… y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, evitando así caer en un pozo sin fondo. –Me odio tanto…- y de nuevo lloró amargamente.

-Tranquila Hinata, no exageres ya que tu "gran beso" duró como 5 segundos y después abofeteaste a Kiba porque no deseabas eso con él. No creo que todo esté muerto ya que en este mundo las coincidencias no existen… y ahora tienes la oportunidad de recuperar todo lo que has perdido- busca esos ojos perla que ahora estaban cubiertos por una capa húmeda –es más, te ayudaré a recuperar a tu ex marido y reunificarás a la familia Uzumaki… ¿o acaso tu primogénito no se llama Minato como su abuelo?-

-Si… cuando lo vi no pude pensar en otro nombre y ve, -sonríe- ahora es el poseedor de ese gran título… -seria y triste- ¿crees que Kushina y Jiraiya me perdonen por el mal que les he causado?-

-Primero enfócate en Naruto, después en ellos… te apuesto que una buena cena y sexo desbocado pueden ayudar a tu causa-

-Hehe, creo que la cena es primero, el sexo después…- meditando un poco- no, mejor desayuno nana (Kurenai se ganó ese apodo por Minato, él no podía pronunciar su nombre y como nana se parece a mama…)

Pasaban de las 7 de la mañana y tendría tiempo suficiente para desayunar algo fuera, así que se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y al estar listo, dando las 7:50 tomó su cartera, móvil y el regalo que tenía para su hijo que después de estos martirizantes días volvería a ver; sin embargo sonó ese aparato estrepitoso con el tono de "La familia moster" y poniendo una cara de aburrimiento contestó sin más:

-Arashi, ni siquiera son las 8 y ya molestas-

-Se dice "hola" jefe-

-"Hola jefe"- Naruto la imitó con la misma voz chillona.

-Que gracioso…- Seria- te hablo ya que tu ex mujer no me ha dejado en paz desde ayer en la noche y quería realmente dormir-

-¿En verdad? Tú que te dejas-

-Naruto, creo que esta vez debes de escucharla- Arashi afirmó con un tono regio y cortante.

-¿Escucharla? No me hagas reír-

-Pero Naruto…-

-¿De qué lado estás?- Molesto –Recuerda Arashi quién es tu jefe-

-Vamos jefe, me dio su número y espera tu llamada-

-¿Acaso cree que la voy a llamar? Que se siente y espere ya que no lo voy a hacer, perdí el interés hace días-

-Jefe testarudo… pues si no lo haces te perderás de un fabuloso desayuno basado en ramen "made in Konoha" y sake de la misma región-

¡Ramen! Eso sí que era perdición absoluta… ¿Ramen? Hinata buscaba algo, ya que ese platillo no le gustaba prepararlo aunque le quedaba delicioso… ¿Hablar con él? ¿Solucionar todo? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Hacer el…? Pervertido… eso no. No, obviamente sólo era para tratar asuntos de Minato, algo que hasta cierto punto era lo que él necesitaba, ya que deseaba ponerle su apellido y pedir permiso para que su abuela le conociera.

Ante la resolución de "solo por mi hijo" aceptó el número y lo marcó… encontrándose la voz de una mujer nerviosa y sobretodo animada. -¿A esta que le pasa?- Naruto se preguntó cuando ella le invitó formalmente a un desayuno "ramenezco" y pues, después de aceptar y dirigirse hacia el departamento de su ex mujer se preguntó el motivo real que lo impulsaba a ir, -¿acaso podré recuperar el tiempo perdido?- esa pregunta se formuló cuando tocó el timbre. Cuando llegó fue recibido por Kurenai, la cual lo sentó en la sala y con su "en un momento sale" le ofreció un café.

Nervioso. Estaba nervioso, hace mucho que esperaba este momento y pues ahora no sabía qué hacer o decir. Sabía perfectamente que la amaba pero ella lo más probable que no, habían pasado ya los años y pensando que el divorcio… otro tema a tratar, ya que si ella se enteraba de la verdad podría perderla para siempre. -¿Qué voy a hacer?- Naruto pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de ese delicioso café veracruzano (Dahia: AMO ESE CAFÉ) y que por poco tira por ver a esa maravillosa mujer que tenía en frente: Hinata salió con un vestido morado que se ajustaba a la perfección a su esbelta figura, el cual era de tirantes delgados, con un escote considerablemente sexy y la falda no llegaba a la rodilla, agregando ese toque rojo sensual en sus labios y un poco de sombras en sus párpados… sin olvidar el perfume favorito de cierto rubio y enchinarse un poco su gran cabello y dejárselo suelto después.

-Buenos días Naruto- y para rematar, esa sonrisa de 10… marcación del partido de hoy: Hyuga 1 - Uzumaki 0.

-Bu… buenos Hinata- Hehe, nervios… buena señal para la peli azúl: Hinata 2 – Naruto 0.

Y sin más lo invitó al comedor y con la ayuda de "nana" sirvió el ramen, el cual era de pollo. Casi no hablaron pero lo poco que se dijeron rompía lentamente el hielo que se había formado entre los dos: en primer lugar Hinata tenía la misión casi imposible (ya que esa palabra desde esa mañana no existiría en su vocabulario) de reconquistarlo y Naruto, doblegando a su honorable orgullo, intentaría acercarse a ella y darse esa oportunidad que hasta cierto punto necesitaba; ADVIRTIENDO que se cuidaría de ser lastimado de nuevo.

-Entonces la empresa ha crecido mucho- Hinata se levantó para retirarle el 5° plato de ramen, -¿quieres más?-

-Por favor- Naruto no podía dejar de verla, asombrándose que ella seguía siendo la maravillosa mujer que… lo abandonó hace tiempo. Se maldijo en silencio y tomó un poco más del sake que tanto le gustaba. –Aún cocinas delicioso _mujer-_

_Mujer_, esa palabra la lastimaba en verdad. El Uzumaki la decía siempre cuando estaba realmente molesto con ella… marcador Naruto 1 – Hinata 3 (el tercer gol apareció cuando el gritó "está delicioso este Ramen").

-Me da gusto que te agrade, ya que no lo hago muy seguido-

-No se nota- recibe gustoso el 6° plato y empieza a comerlo. –En verdad es muy bueno-

-Normalmente llevo a Minato a un restaurante cuando se le antoja el ramen, ya que no me da tiempo de cocinarle… con esto del despacho me absorbe mucho tiempo-

-Puedo imaginarlo-

-Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Tenía que empezar con el plan que Kurenai y ella planearon.

-Hinata, -deja de comer y busca esas perlas que ahora mostraban una seriedad que nunca había visto –puedes hacerme las preguntas que desees siempre y cuando se refieran a nuestro hijo. Mi vida privada se quedará así… como _mía y privada_-

-Pero Naruto yo…-

-No Hinata, ya no- suspira y cierra los ojos para tranquilizarse porque los nervios lo doblegaban y estuvo a punto de caer –pensé que todo quedó claro el otro día-

-Te equivocas, creo que ahora debemos hablar…- y buscando un excelente justificante –por nuestro hijo-

-¿Vas a poner a Minato como pretexto?- deja los palillos chinos a un lado –Es increíble que después de que nos vemos por 5 años ahora si quieras hacerme preguntas. Yo necesitaba este momento de inspiración antes, ahora no… no puedes ni siquiera imaginarte como me moría por estar a tu lado y ahora que, ¿crees que por un desayuno lograrás mantenerme aquí?

-Si- La madre lo dijo tan segura de sí misma y con una sonrisa que Naruto no pudo decir nada… Hinata 4- Naruto 1.

Demonios, ahora sí se quedó callado… intentó contrarrestarle esa respuesta pero no pudo ya que ella continuó hablando.

-Sé que he cometido grandes errores pero creo, no, estoy segura que podemos hacer un intento de estar juntos… realmente juntos mientras Minato esté de por medio-

-Explícate-

-Naruto, cuando nuestro hijo está a tu lado me sonríes y me hablas, pero tus actos no son sinceros… yo sé que no y Minato puede darse cuenta de ello y no quiero que sufra-

-No puedo evitarlo-

-¿Por qué?- Ahí vendría la primera pregunta camuflajeada… **_"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?"_**

-El sentimiento que locamente sentía por ti ha muerto y si estoy hoy aquí sentado es única y exclusivamente por Minato, _mujer_-

Por Dios, ¿muerto? Por alguna razón no pudo creerle, quizás por la vaga esperanza de reavivar ese fuego que la llenó de amor y una gran felicidad, no obstante no se puede negar que escuchar esas palabras del ser que amas te lleven a una oscuridad y tristeza desmedida.

-No te creo- Hinata trató de esconder su tristeza bajo una máscara de seriedad y seguridad.

-El que me creas o no, me tiene sin cuidado-

-¿Sabes por qué no puedo hacerlo? Cuando estuvimos juntos me demostraste tanta pasión que no pudo haber muerto durante este tiempo… lo vi en tus ojos cuando nos encontraste después de tantos años-

-Claro, y ahora me vas a decir que después de enterarme del porqué me dejaste y tus estúpidas acusaciones acerca de mi relación "íntima" con mi hermana, crees voy a caer a tus pies y rogarte que me perdones sabiendo que no debo de hacerlo ya… No _mujer_, creo que perdí el interés de ser de nuevo una pareja cuando te escuché decir tantas estupideces… ¡desconfiaste de mi!-

-Perdóname- Hinata lo soltó así sin más, callando al rubio que estaba a punto de pararse e irse. Y sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes, quebrando su voz –Tienes tanta razón… yo fui la que destrocé todo lo nuestro… ¡YO FUI!...- cubriendo su rostro con sus manos –tú querías salvar a Sakura y yo… lo siento tanto…- y se entregó al llanto.

Al demonio el orgullo. Naruto no podía verla así, destrozada y dolida, ya que parte de la culpa la tiene él al no ser franco con ella y haber permitido que Sakura llegara hasta donde llegó. Primero se vio dudoso y nervioso de acercarse, pero al verla tan vulnerable y desolada que mando realmente su orgullo muy lejos y se colocó enfrente de ella, se agachó para ponerse a su altura y al tomar tiernamente sus manos hizo que ella alzara su cabeza y lo mirara con asombro. –Fue de ambos la culpa, de ambos- y la abrazó fuertemente.

¡Dios cómo necesitaba eso! Hinata le respondió inmediatamente su acercamiento y apoyando su cabeza en el poderoso pero cálido hombro de él dejó sacar toda su tristeza. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, saciándose de él, de su aroma, de su calor… deseando con todas sus fuerzas el recuperarlo ya que, después de todo aún lo seguía amando.

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto se separó de ella al notar que su llanto se tranquilizaba. -Bueno Hinata, es hora de ir por nuestro hijo- y por fin ella recibió la nombrada una sonrisa real, tan sincera que el rubor en esas mejillas blancas no pudieron faltar.

-Si- se quitó las marcas de llanto, regresó a su recámara para ponerse un pantalón (dejándose el vestido como blusa) y al tomar las llaves de su casa dejó a Kurenai sentada en la sala viendo la televisión.

- Termino del partido y Hinata ganó… no hay hombre enamorado que se resista ante las lágrimas de una mujer… de su mujer- y tomando su café la "nana" comenzó a ver las noticias mañaneras cuando ellos salieron hacia el kínder.

Y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de su camino, no obstante era completamente diferente a otros. Ese abrazo al parecer había limado algunas asperezas, bueno eso quiso creer Naruto, ya que el pensamiento de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos e intentar reconquistarla no cesó por un buen rato. Cuando llegó el camión de los niños todos los padres se acercaron y cuando empezaron los infantes a descender, una melena dorada y unos ojos azul aqua se dejaron ver y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su mami y papi.

-¡Vinieron!- Minato corrió y abrazó primero a Hinata para pasar por Naruto después.

-Claro, no te íbamos a dejar solo- Naruto lo abrazó fuerte y sacó el paquete que tenía detrás escondido.

-¿Un regalo?- el pequeño preguntó asombrado y al recibir un "si" gritó de felicidad y trató de abrirlo, pero el propio Naruto no lo dejó –Pero papi… ¿por qué no puedo abrirlo?-

-Porque tienes que hacerlo con tu mamá-

-¿Conmigo?- Esa jugada si fue sorpresiva… no se la esperaba.

-Hinata y Minato es algo que aprecio mucho y si la abren juntos me harían realmente feliz- y con su gran sonrisa cargó con todo el equipaje de su hijo. –Y bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Pedí el día libre y quisiera pasarla… con ambos-

¿Acaso el plan había funcionado? Al parecer si ya que esas palabras los invitaban a ambos y esa mirada… ¡Funcionó! Naruto cayó en la parte 1, faltaba el 2 y ese sí que sería difícil, pero no imposible ya que cierta Hyuga haría hasta lo imposible para lograrlo: demostrarle que lo ama y que la vida después de él, no fue vida.

Y por votación unánime (gritos y pucheros de Minato) irían al parque y comerían pizza, teniendo como postre helado de nuez. Con ello salieron al parque y al llegar seleccionaron un lugar céntrico y cómodo para disfrutar de ese día. Para ello Hinata consiguió un mantel con una amiga demasiado previsora llamada Temari, y lo colocaría junto con Minato en lo que Naruto iría por la comida y la bebida.

Cuando el rubio mayor se separó de ellos Minato observó a lo lejos el gran tren que se encontraba estacionado en el parque y pues, se llenó de ganas de subirse y disfrutar como los demás niños de esa diversión.

-Mami quiero… - Minato trató de decirle con voz baja mientras tomaban el mantel para extenderlo pero su madre le interrumpió.

-En un momento precioso hacemos lo que quieras… pero tenemos que esperar a papá- y se volteó para acomodar esa tela de tal manera que los tres cupieran adecuadamente. –Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?- y pasando los segundos y no recibe respuesta, volteó para buscar a su hijo pero no lo encontró. -¿Minato?

Y al levantarse empieza a buscarle con la mirada. –Vamos amor, no te escondas… ya sal de tu escondite…- y al ver como se movían unos arbustos a unos pasos de ella corre para asustarlo pero encuentra a un gato atorado -¿Minato?- Pero empezó a desesperarse por no verlo.

Al principio le buscó en los alrededores pero no había señales de su pequeño, así que regresó al punto cero (donde se habían instalado) y al no encontrarlo no pudo evitar llorar de horror al pensar que lo había perdido o que lo habían robado o algo peor. Preguntó desesperada a las personas aledañas al lugar y nada. Minato estaba desaparecido.

Cuando Naruto se acercó y vio a Hinata en ese estado corrió hacia ella y literalmente aventando lo que traía en manos (solo las bebidas, la pizza llegaría en 15 minutos) llegó rápidamente a su lado.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- Su preocupación se hizo notar con esa pregunta. -¡HINATA!- Y con terror vio como ella empezaba con esos ataques que le daban tanto miedo a él por como ella reaccionaba.

-Minato… ¡MINATO NO ESTÁ!- Hinata gritó y si no hubiera sido por los brazos protectores y fuertes de él hubiera tocado fuertemente el suelo.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¡Hinata responde!- Naruto estaba en shock, observando cómo su ex mujer caía por un gran colapsos nerviosos sin que él lo pudiera evitar –Vamos Hinata, reacciona que necesito de tu ayuda- y la acomodó en su regazo.

-Mi amor…- Despertando poco a poco –Naruto yo… estaba… poniendo el mantel y voltee sólo…. 5 segundos y ya no estaba…- No podía dejar de llorar, se sentía a morir. –Que mala… madre soy- y cubrió con sus temblorosas manos su rostro.

-Tranquila Hinata, no eres una mala madre- La abraza más fuerte sin lastimarla, tenía que tranquilizarla a como dé lugar –Lo encontraremos ya verás-

No pudo esconder Hinata el asombro que tuvo por ese trato tan dulce y seguro, y más tranquila por tenerlo a su lado se secó las lágrimas para después prepararse para la búsqueda.

-No, debes quedarte aquí por si él regresa, deja que yo vaya- Naruto por fin lo dijo cuando ambos se pusieron de pié.

-Pero Naruto yo…- Y calló en el momento que su frente recibió un cálido beso de Naruto.

-Te lo prometo, confía en mí- y Dejándola salió en la desesperante búsqueda.

Algo pasó en ella pero su inseguridad y terror por haber desaparecido su hijo disminuyeron bajo esa promesa, ya que su ex siempre cumplía sus promesas y ahora rogaría al cielo para que lo encontrara sano y salvo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Naruto continuaba corriendo por todo el parque, desesperado en verdad… pero no podía fallarle a Hinata ni a su hijo. Así que se tranquilizó deteniéndose y respirando profundamente. Tenía que dejar a su familia tal y como la encontró, por lo que dándose un tortazo continuó su búsqueda y cuando se cruzó el espantoso tren infantil en su camino (los colores no eran nada llamativos y el estado de ese vehículo no era de confiar) se asombró demasiado y empezó a reír. Sus carcajadas se escucharon a sus alrededores y sintiendo que el cansancio dado por tanta adrenalina ahora le pesaba, siguió a ese espanto que tenía a su primogénito dentro.

-Ahora que… salga Minato… me va a escu… escuchar- No sabía si enojarse o reírse. Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por la habilidad de su hijo para hacer de las suyas, como él lo hizo cuando era pequeño.

Terminando el recorrido cada niño fue esperado por sus padres, saliendo casi al final un triunfador y alegre Minato. Pero todo eso cambió cuando vio a su padre, llenándose de un miedo que jamás había tenido con él, captando el aura molesta y sombría de su papá (ese terror aparecía cuando su madre le preparaba hígado o le daba espinacas… sin olvidar las matemáticas y la profesora de deportes).

-Ho… hola papi- Minato se acercó lentamente mientras su padre cruzó los brazos.

-Minato, ahora tenemos que ir con tu madre que estaba completamente asustada por tu escape-

-Papi yo…- Ooppss, entendió que hizo algo malo.

-¬¬ No es gracioso que te hayas ido sin avisar, no vuelvas a irte sin avisarnos… nos espantaste demasiado- Y sin poderlo evitar se agachó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Naruto necesitaba sentirlo bien –no vuelvas a espantarnos de esa manera-

-Lo siento papi- y lo abrazó fuertemente –no lo volveré a hacer-

Y ante esa promesa ambos rubios se acercaron al punto cero y encontraron a una Hinata que aún lloraba desconsolada, sentada en el mantel, orando. Algo que enterneció tanto a Naruto y ahora sí, diciéndole a su hijo que abrazara a su madre se juró que recuperaría a esa mujer que, aunque lo abandonó, seguía siendo la dueña de todo su ser… lucharía lo que fuera ante todo y todos para hacerla de nuevo su mujer y reunificar la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga, por sentirse tan bien ante ese _**"mi amor"**_ que salió de los labios de su aún mujer.

CONTINUArÁ...


	4. Mi regalo: Tiempo

_**La vida después de ti**_

"A pesar del tiempo y de todo… te seguiré amando"

_Hoy estoy escribiendo desde Alemania. Tuve que regresarme por el hecho de que mi abuela falleció :(:(:(:(:( pero aqui ando. No tengo mucho que decir, así que les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho y como saben, un review en esta historia, es una motivación más._

_En caso de que vean publicado este u otro fic mío en otra pagina avísenme ya que tenemos que detener el plagio de nuestras historias... !NO A LA PIRATERÍA!_

Agradecimientos a los review...

**_KENSA-CHAN:_** Espero que te guste este capítulo. **_goalbest:_** muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, esas cosas hacen que uno se inspire más y siga con sus historias. He de condesar que yo hice eso en mi niniez y creanme, no lo volveria a hacer... **_shanmiyami:_** aqui te van más explicaciones acerca de los planes de Hinata y pues, el final se acerca... XD entonces podrás ver lo que... !SORPRESA! mejor leelo. Gracias por tu mensaje. **_Fernando -Urashima:_** me parece excelente... dejar en ceros el marcador contra un infinito... pero bueno, hinata hizo de las suyas y lo que le falta al pobre Naruto... :D ya lo verás, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu mensaje, me inspira demasiado!;**_ Akari-neechan: _**Me pareció excelente que le invites un helado, por lo que requiero que me pases los datos de un personaje que saldrá en el siguiente capítulo... las travesuras no acaban y me has dado una excelente idea. Acerca de las madres, así es la mia... me hace cada pregunta o afirmación que... la quiero mucho en verdad... pero aveces espanta. Gracuas por tu review y espero tu mensaje; **_Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:_** me da gusto que les guste mi fic (entré a su espacio y sé que son dos). La actidud de ambos era precisa para ese momento, desde este capítulo verán que cambiará... espero que les guste este capítulo; **_JerineeNakasawa:_** no te preocupes, yo también he pasado por esos problemas. Muchisimas gracias, pero la que debe agradecerte (y agradecerles a todos) soy yo, ya que sin sus review no podría escribir mis historias, ahora bien, este género de NAruHina me gusta mucho porque si habrá cosas padres pero también difíciles, pero por cuestiones del largo del fic... hehe no puedo decirlo ahora pero lo leerán, y más en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste la continuación y espero nerviosa todos sus comentarios.

**_

* * *

_**

CAPÍTULO 4: ML REGALO: TIEMPO

Minato se acercó lentamente a su madre y cuando se puso enfrente de ella bajó la mirada y ante un "lo siento mami" obtuvo la atención de su madre.

-¡MINATO!- Y sin más palabras Hinata abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. –¿Dónde estabas? No vuelvas a hacernos esto… ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados!- Logró decirle después.

-Yo…- agachó la mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos se atrevió a hablar –perdóname mami, no lo volveré a hacer-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo no lo hagas de nuevo y con eso queda todo olvidado-

-De acuerdo, ¡te quiero mucho mami!- Minato abrazó de nuevo a su madre y cuándo volteó a ver a su papi, Naruto estaba dándoles la espalda -¿Papi?

-Iré por la comida, esta vez no se vayan a separar y espérenme- Hinata no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la voz cortada de Naruto, dándole a entender que algunas lágrimas habían salido.

-Gracias Naruto… muchas gracias- Hinata continuó abrazando a su hijo y con un "de nada" por parte de él, continuó –Aquí te esperamos…-

Y como dijo Hinata lo esperaron ilusionados y cuando Naruto regresó se la pasaron realmente bien, disfrutándose los tres de una manera maravillosa y como en estos días no lo habían hecho. Realmente el hielo que se encontraba entre los dos adultos se deshacía con cada risa o mirada…

Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde el ambiente se había puesto algo frío y decidieron regresar al departamento. El camino estuvo lleno de risas y tomando de ambas manos, Minato caminaba alegre juntos con sus padres y le diría a su mami que le ayudara para que su papi no se fuera jamás.

Estando ya en su hogar Minato corrió a los brazos de su nana y con un gran beso le contó la travesura que había hecho, algo que fue música para sus oídos.

-Minato, te he dicho que no espantes a tus padres de esa manera- Kurenai lo miraba seria.

-Yo le pedí perdón a los dos… ya no lo hare de nuevo- Minato estaba jugando con sus dedos.

-Y yo le creo- Naruto contestó al fin, después de mirar en secreto a la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos en la cocina preparando café.

-Lo sé señor Uzumaki-

-Llámeme de tu por favor, mi nombre Naruto. Somos al final de cuentas familia y tratarnos de usted no creo que sea lo más conveniente, claro, si no te molesta-

-En lo absoluto Naruto, mi nombre es Kurenai y me alegra que me tomes de la familia-

-Es todo un placer- y se acomodó mejor en el sillón cuando vio a la ojiperla acercarse.

-Aquí tienen su café- llegó Hinata con una charola –y Minato, tengo tu delicioso chocolate con leche-

-¿Chocolate?- frunciendo el ceño –Mami, yo ya soy niño grande y puedo tomar ya café como ustedes-

-¡Pero niño Minato!- contestó Kurenai en el momento que ambos padres rieron y abrazaron al joven rubio –Aún te falta mucho para crecer-

-Pero ya no soy bebé-

-Pero si un maravilloso infante- Naruto le dio un beso y le acercó su vaso de leche –y necesitas tomar muchos de estos para crecer y ser un hombre hecho y derecho-

-¿Cómo tú papi?- A Minato se le iluminaron sus ojos al imaginarse tan alto como su papá. -¿Puedo ser alto como tú?

-Más alto si comes lo que tú madre te da-

Y sin más palabras tomó el vaso de Buzz Lightyear y se tomó su bebida de un solo trago y pidió otra, regalándole tanta felicidad a los presentes. (DAHIA: Creo que se nota mi gusto por Toy Story)

En ese preciso momento Naruto recordó cierto regalo y acercándose a la maleta de su hijo lo tomó. Esta era una caja de papel color caqui, sin adornos. A la vista de cualquier persona esta parecía algo vieja, ya que tenía algunas enmendaduras y golpes.

Acomodándose donde se encontraban solamente Hinata y Minato, teniendo que "nana" estaba cansada y se fue a acostar, suspiró.

-Recordando algo que tengo que darte- le da la caja -ahora si Minato… ábrela-

Ambos Hyuga se miraron por algunos segundos y después Minato tomó esa cajita como un tesoro y lentamente la abrió, dejando a una atónita Hinata. –Pero esto es…- Hinata se sorprendió ante lo que tenía enfrente, agregando la gran sonrisa de Naruto.

-Papi, ¬¬ ¿una cámara vieja?-

-Si campeón, pero no es cualquier cámara. Este tesoro le perteneció a mi bisabuelo y ha pasado por todos los primogénitos Namikaze y hoy yo te la doy a ti. Quiero que desde hoy en adelante la uses para fotografiar todas tus experiencias y las cosas que más ames- Naruto se acercó a él y le ayudó a poner su primer rollo. –Y cuando necesites más de estos (refiriéndose al rollo) dinos a mamá o a mí y con gusto te compraremos los que necesites-

-De acuerdo- y recibió una clase exprés de cómo funcionaba la cámara.

-¿Y esto?- Hinata encontró al final de la caja dos portarretratos.

-Ah eso, hijo mío- Naruto sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata –quiero que tu primera foto se encuentre aquí, para que la pongas en tu recámara y le des una copia a tu madre-

-¿Mi primera foto?- su padre le afirmó y pensando algunos minutos, teniendo su mirada perdida en el pasillo de las recámaras -¡Ya sé! ¡Ustedes serán mi primera foto! –Ambos adultos ¿o.O? –¡SI! Los quiero mucho y podré tenerlos siempre en una foto. Quiero que se…- distrayéndose -¿dormir? NO, dormir no… este…- rectificando inmediatamente –¿abrazar? sí, que se abracen… y muy fuerte-

-Pe… pero Mi… Minato yo… tu papá… -El rubor y nerviosismo apareció en Hinata revelándose en el juego de sus dedos (Naruto estaba en shock, por eso no dijo nada).

-Mami…papi, vamos abrácense- y viendo como ambos padres ruborizados y nerviosos trataban de abrazarse, pero no se acercaban más de lo debido –Más juntos- decepcionado por verlos tan distantes –no, así no…-

Y acercándose se puso en medio de ellos. Primero colocó el brazo de Naruto en la espalda de ella y cuando Hinata estaba tan cerca del pecho de su ex marido, hizo que su papi colocara su cabeza recargada en la de ella y para rematar, los "obligó" a que cruzaran sus manos. –Ahora sí, todo listo… esperen, falta Kyubi. No se vayan a mover- y salió corriendo hacia su recámara.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- se cuestionó Naruto al sentir que su cuerpo le traicionaba y caía ante el calor de esa diosa… ¡Madre santa! Hace unas horas se juró recuperarla… ¡pero esto era demasiado! Quería tomar su tiempo, pero ahora su hijo y esa foto aumentaron considerablemente el deseo de estrecharla más fuerte y de…

Mientras tanto Hinata realmente se sentía en la gloria. Gracias a su hijo pudo estar oficialmente 3 veces bajo el regazo de Naruto. -¡Me encanta!- E inconscientemente apretó más la mano del rubio obteniendo su atención. Ambas miradas chocaron (quedando ambos bajo el hechizo de sus ojos) y bajo una sonrisa de ella fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros…

Minato entró rápidamente a su habitación y aliviado se acercó a su "nana". –Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué, pero no te entendí-

-Al contrario precioso… ahora tus papis están juntos- Kurenai le acercó al Kyubi –ahora ve y toma la foto-

-¡Sí! Ahora regreso- y salió nuevamente corriendo. –¡Ya regresé…!- Molesto -¬¬ les dije que no se separaran-

Lo que no supo Minato fue que con su grito ambos padres, estando a punto de juntar sus labios, saltaron de susto y se separaron completamente ruborizados.

-Yo… lo siento… Hina, yo…- Naruto se levantó y sin romper el contacto visual con ella le dijo.

-No te… yo…- Estaba en shock, pensar que estuvo a punto de besarlo, ¡demonios! Se tardó demasiado… Momento, ¿Le dijo Hina? ¡¡SEEEEEE!! Dios, el plan #1 funcionó: romper el hielo entre ellos y lograr "recuperar" su atención y ser su "amiga", ahora faltaba el #2…

-Pero papi, ¿por qué te levantas? No he hecho la foto aún-

-Yo Minato, bueno…- suspirando Naruto trató de tranquilizarse –es tiempo que me vaya-

-¡¿Qué?!- Tanto Hinata como Minato gritaron, anexando una voz de mujer a lo lejos, en el pasillo para precisar.

-Hahahahaha… ¿No estabas acostada Kurenai? Hahahahaha! Lamento el irme, pero no puedo quedarme ya que aún tengo algo que hacer y yo…- y bajo la mirada triste de su hijo calló. Rayos, no pensó que pondría triste a su hijo con su método rápido de huída. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Acaso podría quedarse más tiempo? ¿O podría llevárselo esa noche? Imposible, ya que Minato debía quedarse siempre con su madre, aunque no creyó que ella le dijera que "no" por el hecho de que él y Hinata estuvieron a punto de… ¬¬ Debió de ser más rápido y quitarse ese deseo de probar los labios de ella nuevamente… ¡La hubiera besado y ya!

De pronto Minato se acercó a su madre y le susurró algo, y con un "si" por parte de ella se acercó a su papá y le abrazó. –Papi, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-

Hehe, ese sí que fue un juego sucio por parte del destino. ¡Quedarse! Eso era lo que más deseaba, pero ¿acaso era posible? No le molestaba la idea de dormir en ese sillón, al parecer era acogedor. Entonces…

-Pero tengo que ir por algo de mis cosas para quedarme esta noche y…- Naruto dijo quedamente, evitando la negativa de Hinata.

-No papi… ¡quédate para siempre!- Y lo vuelve a abrazar. –Convencí a mamá para darte un cuarto… ¡quédate conmigo y sé mi papá de verdad!

-Yo…- El rubio mayor estaba sin palabras.

-Por mí no hay problema, al contrario- Hinata sonrió y no perdió contacto con esos océanos completamente asombrados –es más, puedo decir que nuestro hijo preparó la habitación desde antes del viaje-

-Y no solo yo, hubieras visto como mamá peleó con un señor para que le consiguiera las sábanas de seda gris- Minato contestó inocentemente –ella le dijo que no podías dormir con otra-

-¡Minato!- Hinata no pudo gritar y sonrojarse por completo, rayos, su propio hijo la traicionó.

-¿En serio peleaste por unas sábanas de seda para mí?- Hehehehe, ¡GOL! Mejor dicho, AUTO GOL provocado por Minato… entonces no le era indiferente su presencia. Naruto no pudo esconder una gran sonrisa ante esa afirmación.

-Bueno yo…- jugando con sus dedos –Yo sé que… te encantan y pues…- No se esperó esa jugada… -que Minato te acompañe por tus cosas y mientras… yo les hago algo de cenar-

-¡SI! ¡Mami hace de cenar y vemos Toy Story 2!- Tomando la mano de Naruto –vamos papi, ¡vamos por tus cosas!-

Minato nunca había mostrado tanta felicidad y es algo que Hinata supo perfectamente, provocándole tanta ternura y felicidad… agregando una gran seguridad de que el plan #2 entraba en acción: hacer que su ex marido se enamorara por completo de su hijo y de ella… haciéndole recordar los mejores momentos nocturnos entre los dos, para que jamás se alejara, por el hecho de que la vida era completamente otra con Naruto entre ellos y como buena mujer, haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

Para Naruto esto era increíble, imaginarse que ese día en la mañana era un completo hombre solitario que guardaba la esperanza de recuperar a su familia y que en esos momentos se le daba la oportunidad en charola de plata. ¡Era fenomenal! Cómo le agradaba la idea, vivir junto con su hijo y desde esa noche podría disfrutarlo como había querido hacer desde que lo conoció… además de que estaría al lado de su mujer, y ahora sí podría enamorarla nuevamente… decirle el secreto que durante todos estos años había guardado y con ello darle una segunda oportunidad a su matrimonio.

Bajo una sonrisa acepto la proposición con la condición que aceptaran el dinero que él pagaba por su cuarto en el hotel y salió junto con su hijo. Se juró que aprovecharía esta oportunidad y aunque su madre y abuelos se enojaran con él por no respetar el juramento a su familia, él viviría con Hinata nuevamente y lucharía por ella.

Cuando ambos hombres se fueron, Kurenai corrió para abrazar a Hinata, la cual estaba gritando de emoción.

-¡Te lo dije bonita!-

-Muchas gracias Nana, no sé qué haría sin ti- Hinata la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ni idea, pero ahora vamos a prepararles de cenar-

Y con ello prepararon hamburguesas, con papas a la francesa y ensalada (tenemos que cuidar su figura). Media hora después entró Naruto con Minato, para regresar por 4 maletas de buen tamaño, una mochila y 3 cajas llenas de planos.

-Mami, papá viene como si fuera un ermitaño- Minato abrazó a su madre, la cual se acercó para ayudar a Naruto. –Trajo todo lo de su casa-

-¿En serio?- abrazando a su hijo y riendo por el asombro que presentaba este -¿En verdad te has convertido en un ermitaño Naruto?-

-No soy ningún ermitaño, soy arquitecto con un proyecto en manos- Deja la última maleta y cerrando la puerta se dejó caer en el sillón –y si, traigo muchas cosas-

-Pero papi, ¿pensabas ir a escatar?-

-Se dice escalar mi precioso. –Tomando las maletas –Yo me encargo de acomodarlas mientras descansan –Hinata tomó una de ellas y agradeció que tenían ruedillas, porque si no… -y en un momento les sirvo la cena-

-Déjame ayudarte- Naruto estaba a punto de pararse pero Hinata no lo permitió negándole con la cabeza –pero están pesadas-

-No importa, vamos, cuida a Minato… no tardo- Y salió de escena.

-¿Les ofrezco su bebida?- Kurenai apareció de pronto con una botella de leche para beber y un vaso de agua-

-Sí, gracias nana- y el pequeño tomó su botella –Nana, le dije a papa que veríamos mi película-

-Perfecto, eso los va a unir a ambos… confío en ti Temari- pensó Kurenai cuando le dio la bebida a Naruto –en un momento la traigo, pero creo que es mejor que cenen primero… ¿Qué piensas Naruto?-

-Perfecto-

Y así se hizo. Cuando Hinata logró acomodar las maletas de Naruto regresó a la cocina y les sirvió sus hamburguesas que resultaron ser todo un hit. Todos cenaron riendo por las ocurrencias de Minato y cuando terminaron Kurenai se excusó pero estaba muy cansada y por eso se retiró y mientras Minato y Naruto veían esa película Hinata lavaría los trastes y terminaría algunos pendientes en su habitación (ella no sabía cuál película verían y como pensó que era la de Toy Story y estar cansada de verla por 124 vez… decidió dejarle el cargo a su "marido").

Minato puso "play" y cuando este se acomodó a lado de su papi, lo abrazó fuertemente. La película que tanto presumía Minato era nada más ni nada menos la que Naruto temía ver: cuando Hinata estaba embarazada.

Cuando inicia la película se ve a una mujer de cabello Azul-negro largo y suelto, con un bello vestido blanco, el cual no tenía mangas y los tirantes delgados dejaban ver unos pequeños hombros y parte inicial de esos pechos. El fondo era exactamente el parquecillo donde ahora jugaba Minato.

_-"Hola cámara, mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki…"- Gira torpemente la cámara y se deja ver a una ojiazul fingidamente molesta._

_-"Y yo soy Temari Nara, mejor amiga de mi nueva vecina Hinata y no soy una cámara"-_

_-"¡Temari, déjame continuar!"-_

_-"Lo siento"- y pone nuevamente a la embarazada en la mira._

_-"Nuevamente me presento, mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki y a mis 22 años estoy felizmente embarazada de mi primer hijo" –la cámara muestra ese vientre que mostraba ya 7 meses –"y quiero hacer este video para recordar estos momentos donde la felicidad irradia mi ser"- _

_-"Se sincera mujer"- Se escuchó una voz al fondo._

_-"Bueno, bueno… también quiero mandarle una copia editada a mi marido esté donde esté…" –triste- "¿Crees que esta sea una buena idea Temari?"-_

_-"Completamente, ahora presúmenos ese vientre de 100"- y con ello Hinata giró lentamente…_

Pero Se apagó la cinta y ante un "no" dolido de Naruto, Minato mira a su padre con duda. –Pero papi, éste no es el video de mi… aquí sólo aparece mamá con mi tía Temari-

-Deseo verlo también… ¿puedo?- Naruto estaba en una clase de asombro, que tenía un toque de tristeza.

-Pero papi, no salgo en ese y mi tía dice cosas raras-

-Déjame verlo y es más, terminando este vemos Toy Story de nuevo- Naruto tenía que seguirlo viendo a cualquier costo y aunque la película de Toy Story la había visto 15 veces lo haría de nuevo con tal de terminar la actual.

-¿Lo prometes? –Al recibir el "si" deseado –¡Perfecto!- y encendió la película nuevamente.

_-"¿Lo hago bien? Siento que soy una vaca parada nada sexy- Hinata terminó de girar y se sentó en la banca lentamente-_

_-"No eres una vaca parada… ¿De dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea?"- Temari habló seria._

_-"Lo soy porque perdí al hombre que amo por una mujer mejor que yo"- No pudo esconder la tristeza en esas palabras._

_-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que eso no es cierto? Vamos, tenemos que continuar con el video"-_

_-"Yo… Sakura es mucho mejor que yo por el hecho de que logró sacar a mi marido de mi cama y de mi noche de bodas tan rápido y… deja de grabarme por favor"- y comenzó a llorar._

_ -"Yo creo que el salirte de esa manera estuvo muy mal, debiste de haberlo esperado y te aviso que no apagaré esta cámara hasta que hagamos el video"-_

_-"No Temari, lo nuestro se acabó. No deseo vivir de nuevo con él sólo por el bebé… deben de ser felices ahora y no quiero estropearlo. ¡Por favor apaga eso!"- _

_-"Okay"- y simplemente le ve que le pone la tapa negra –"tienes que decirle que estás embarazada"-_

_-"No, el dejarme sola me ha dicho que no le importo nada y por lo tanto mi hijo tampoco"- Hinata no pudo dejar de llorar._

_-"Necia, aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su separación, aún siguen casados y lo seguirán si lo buscas. No me niegues que sabes perfectamente donde se encuentra"- _

_-"…"-_

_-"Ves te lo dije"- se escuchan ruidos de piedras y hojas secas pisadas –"hazme caso, hoy que aún hay tiempo, Hinata te ayudare"-_

_-"¿Y si está con ella?"- Hinata apenas se escuchó._

_-"Es mejor que lo sepas ahora que después. No soy un buen ejemplo, pero Shikamaru y yo hemos sobrevivido todos estos años porque yo lo he buscado e insistido en ello. Su depresión y la mía por la muerte de nuestro primer hijo casi me mata, pero venos ahora, yo también estoy embarazada"-_

_-"No es lo mismo"-_

_-"Claro que lo es… mírame (momentos de silencio) eres una preciosidad de mujer, ahora estás embarazada y te aseguro que a ese hombre que dejaste te ha de estar buscando y deseando regresar contigo (no dejó que Hinata continuara) y no puedes negarlo ya que esa tal "Sakura" ahora se encuentra lejos y…"- Temari intentó continuar pero no pudo por el hecho de que Hinata lloró más fuerte, dejando escuchar sus sollozos._

_Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio hasta que Hinata habló más calmada. –"De acuerdo, haré el video, pero si no veo a Naruto cuando mi bebé tenga 3 meses de nacido, pediré el acta de divorcio"-_

_-"De acuerdo, con eso me conformo"- la morena asintió y entre ruidos extraños destapó la cámara y estando enfocada en Hinata, la cual estaba secándose las lágrimas empezó. –"Veamos, te quedaste cuando nos confesabas que este video era dirigido a tu marido"-_

_-"Hehe, cierto. Espero que con este video… pueda mostrarte que el amor que tuvimos durante lo que estuvimos juntos la última noche… trajo un regalito… y al parecer es un niño… ¡Tu primogénito es varón! Ganaste la apuesta… (Ruborizada) Me va a tocar cambiar pañales dos meses completos y estarás arriba de mí mientras tú y yo… ¡Temari! ¡Deja de poner esa cara pervertida!"-_

_Se gira nuevamente la cámara y Temari se enfoca –"Pero mira que regalito trajo bajo el brazo… tu arriba" –no se escucha lo que le pregunta a Hinata –"Gracias, Naruto… es un muy buen regalo, así que te digo que te dejes de esconder y encuentres a esta mujer que traes como loca"- rió fuertemente mientras Hinata la regañaba._

_-"Perdónala Naruto… no sabe lo que dice a veces" – tomó la cámara mientras se escuchaba "claro que lo sé" –"¡Hahahahaha! Temari estás completamente loca"- y bajando la cámara a su vientre –"es nuestro legado y en verdad estoy orgullosa de ti… ¿qué dirá Sasuke e Ino con la noticia que en tu noche de bodas embarazaste a tu mujer? Yo creo que no te van… nos van a bajar de calientes… ¡Hahahahaha!"-_

_-"Dame eso, que no puedes enfocar las buenas curvas que tienes y no me mires así, las tienes y debes enseñarlas… la que no enseña no vende"- así que mareantemente giran la cámara y con risas pasa de nuevo a las manos de Temari. –"Continuemos"-_

_-"Te amo con toda mi alma y espero que vengas a mí para intentar recuperar estos meses perdidos… y aunque tú quieras a Sakura, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme lo que tanto tiempo pude disfrutar: de tu cariño que será después amor, prometo…"-_

No pudo más. Tuvo que apagar la cinta ya que sentía a morir. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró a un Minato dormido. Las lágrimas se salieron sin control e inconscientemente abrazó a su hijo fuertemente. –Perdóname campeón- entendió que no buscó lo suficiente y que el divorcio había sido sólo su culpa. Recordó el momento cuando le entregaron un paquete a su madre, la cual lo rechazó sin más… sin saber el destinatario. ¡Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho! Ahora quería matar a su madre y gritarle que su desgracia era su culpa… pero no podía culparla ya que él había dejado a Hinata en su noche de bodas.

Y cuando Minato sintió ese abrazo dejó caer el control y de nuevo se activó la película.

_-"…que te haré tan…"- suena un móvil –"perdona me llama mi madre, ¿puedes apagarla Temari?"- y se aleja del lugar._

_-"Naruto"- Temari enfoca la cámara a su rostro y lo aleja lo mejor que puede para que no se vea grotesca –"me ha costado mucho trabajo sacarla adelante y es necesario que la busques en Sunna… no es difícil preguntar por la "ojiperla diseñadora". No te puedo decir nada más ya que si Hina se entera me mata. Te ama y yo sé que tu a ella, y aunque no sepa cómo eres, puedo sentir en el bebé que ella lleva en su vientre el gran amor que le profesas. No tardes…" –se escuchan algunas cosas- "Probaba lo que has dicho y te puedo decir que te ves hermosa…"-_

Y terminó la cinta.

Al escuchar el maravilloso silencio Hinata se separó un poco de su ordenador y yendo a la sala pensó que la película había terminado y que ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Eran ya las 10:30 y era tarde. No obstante, estando a unos pasos de la sala se encontró con que Naruto estaba sentado mirando la pantalla en gris (cuando la antena está mal colocada o cuando terminan esas películas viejas con ese molesto ruido).

-¿Terminó la película?- Hinata se acercó lentamente y viendo como Naruto saltó y acostó a su hijo al lado de él, se preocupó -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, si… no… no te preocupes…- y dejando a Hinata sorprendida le dio la espalda y se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de esconderlas ante ella –Es hora de acostar a Minato-

Y sin más palabras cargó a su hijo y lo llevó a su habitación, seguido por una asombrada Hinata. -¿Qué vieron esos dos?- Se preguntó antes de quedarse a la mitad del camino e ir a la sala para descubrir el secreto… quedando sin palabras por ver cuál era ese video. –No puede ser… mataré a Temari- ante eso lo tomó y regresó al pasillo encontrándose que Naruto cerraba la puerta de la recámara de Minato.

-Naruto…-

-Hinata, gracias por todo- y sin que la ojiperla pudiera hacer algo la abrazó fuertemente –eres maravillosa-

-No, no lo soy…- se separan y encontrándose la mirada triste de Naruto coloca sus manos en el rostro de él y le limpia el rasto de las lágrimas, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa –quiero que te quedes aquí. Para mí es un honor que… bueno…- lo abraza nuevamente y recibe gustosa la respuesta –ahora este es tu hogar y si necesitas algo sólo tómalo. Y con lo del dinero…-

-Recíbelo por favor, no lo rechaces- Naruto no se separó de ella y la apretó más a él –que sea el pago de mi estancia y mi falta de…-

-De acuerdo, dáselo a Minato- contestó ella y al separarse –ahora ve a dormir que mañana te tocará un día algo pesado-

-¿Y eso?-

Hinata tomó nuevamente su rostro y quedándose hasta la última lágrima en sus dedos -El domingo es el día de las competencias "padre-hijo" y obviamente competirás con Minato pero tienen que entrenar-

-¡Wow! Pero, ¿por qué Minato no me dijo nada?- Separándose de ella la miró esperando la respuesta.

-Tenía pensado decírtelo, pero se escapó y supongo que le dio pena después-

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Naruto se acercó a ella más de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro- Nerviosa a 100, él se encontraba tan cerca que… si no tuviera tanto autocontrol se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos.

-Quiero ir a esa competencia- se acerca a su oído y le susurra -¿puedes sacar el tema en el desayuno?-

-De… de a… de acuerdo…- Lo amaba y este contacto… ¡Cálmense hormonas!

-Buenas noches Hinata- bajo una gran sonrisa y separándose de ella lentamente la dejó sola en el pasillo.

Cuando cerró la puerta no pudo evitar dejarse caer en la cama, pensando en las 1000 estrategias para recuperarla… -Si tan solo hubiera visto ese video a tiempo…-

Eran las 11:30 y se encontraban los Uzumaki en el parque. Minato gritó de felicidad cuando Naruto aceptó el reto de competir con él, y ¡ahora estaban entrenando! Habría una secuela de varias competencias y una de ellas era correr ambos con un pie de cada uno amarrados, evitando que el compás de los pasos los tirara.

Hinata estaba completamente feliz viéndolos juntos y cayendo por la mala sincronización. Pero lo que ella no se esperaba es que un hombre apareciera por detrás y le tapara los ojos. Con una gran molestia las quitó de su rostro y ante su –Kiba, te he dicho que no hagas eso- se separó lo más que pudo.

-¿Pero por qué te enojas?-

-Te he dicho que no me gustan tus cariñosos acercamientos- Hinata regresó su mirada a su familia. –Sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad?-

-Si, amiga Hinata… ¿Y ese tipo quién es?- Kiba se molestó al ver a Naruto riendo con su "próximo hijo" (decisión únicamente de él)

-Se llama Naruto Uzumaki y es el padre de Minato-

Mierda, deja de ver a Hinata por 1 mes y ahora resulta que su ex se encuentra con ella. Pero no perdería ante ese rubio de pacotilla. ¿Quién se cree ese idiota? Kiba se juró que alejaría a ese sujeto de su querida Hinata. Él la ayudo en un momento difícil y ese individuo llega y se aprovecha de todo sin luchar por eso… ¡no! Primero se iba este imbécil antes que él!

-Entonces, si lo buscaste al final de cuentas- lo soltó Kiba un poco molesto

-No, él nos encontró… ¿verdad que es maravilloso?- Hinata estaba tan feliz por eso.

-Deberías de alejarlo de Minato- No perdería a Hinata, quería hacerla su mujer y lo lograría a cualquier precio.

-¿Perdona?- Hinata no podía creer las palabras de ese tonto… lo miró con enojo -¿Qué has dicho? Te recuerdo que él es su padre y no tienes derecho a decir esas estupideces-

-Hinata, estoy contigo desde hace tiempo y puedo decirte que ese mono es mala influencia…-

-Creo que la mala influencia eres tú "desconocido". –Con una voz seria y tosca Naruto se acercó a SU MUJER -¿de dónde sacas que un padre es mala influencia de su hijo?-

-En el momento en que este abandona a su esposa y a su hijo por otra- Kiba 1, Naruto 0

-¿Otra? ¿Acaso eres tú uno de esos reporteros inútiles que quieren hacer historia?-

-No, Uzumaki… quiero ser el hombre que proteja a Hinata y a su hijo de personas como tú-

-No me digas- Naruto contestó irónico -¿Acaso crees que no los quiero?

-No, no los quieres- Kiba contestó seguro de sus palabras.

-Mi papá me quiere mucho y yo también, y yo no te quiero ni un poquito- Minato apareció para salvar la situación, adelantándose a su madre que estaba a punto de contestarle algo… -Deja a mi mami y papi en paz, no me simpatizas- Kiba 1, Naruto 2 (goles dados por su adorado hijo).

-Ya escuchaste, ahora puedes dejarme solo con Hina y mi hijo- Naruto estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeño, ya era hora de que sacara el carácter Uzumaki.

-Espera tú…- Kiba se levantó molesto. ¿Hina? ¡NADIE LE DICE ASÍ… ella no lo permitía ni él! –Ella es mía-

-Ya vasta Kiba, pensé que éramos sólo amigos… pero me equivoqué- Hinata se levantó molesta y se acercó a los rubios. –La última platica que tuvimos creí todo había quedado arreglado entre nosotros-

-Pero yo…- Kiba intentó hablar con ella.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Mira K-i-b-a, si Hina… HINA (sonriendo se dio cuenta que se molestó cuando le dijo así) ahora no le interesas, es mejor que la dejes sola ya que no permitiré que la molestes. –Retándolo, dejando a una asombrada Hinata y a un orgulloso Minato- te advierto que mientras YO esté aquí no podrás acercarte a ella, me molesta tu presencia y como lo dijo MI HIJO, no nos simpatizas y por lo mismo te pido que muevas tus pies lejos de mi familia, entendiste… ¡MI FAMILIA!-

¿Había escuchado familia? ¡DIOS! Claro que eran familia y bajo esas palabras Hinata abrazó a Naruto que estaba cargando a Minato. Se sintió tan bien escuchar eso, la catalogaba como "suya" y no le molestó para nada… ¡Era realmente fantástico!

Kiba, derrotado se retiró, no antes de mandarle un beso a la Hyuga (que por casi vomita). –Ni creas que te dejaré el camino libre estúpido… ella será mía- se dijo el ojinegro cuando entró a su coche. Estando los 3 solos Minato corre en busca de su adorado Kyubi que quedó tirado en el suelo cuando le dijo a su papi que ese tipo molestaba a su mami.

-¿Y ese tipo quién es?- Naruto estaba molesto y celoso, si… ¡CELOSO! Se maldijo y maldijo a ese idiota por pensar que él y Hinata… NO, primero Naruto la robaba antes de que eso pasara.

-Bueno, él es…- dudaba en decirle la verdad, pero era mejor ser sincera con él si quería recuperarlo –lo conocí cuando Minato cumplió 3 años… y pues después de algunos meses, tratamos de salir- ¡Oh no! Esa mirada entristecida no la quería ver, por lo que continuó para quitar malos entendidos –Pero la verdad cuando me besó sentí un vacío tan grande y asco –haciendo muecas asquerosas, haciendo reír a Naruto- por lo que le di un fuerte tortazo explicándole que conmigo es sólo amistad. Dejé de interesarme en un hombre cuando me dejaste…-

-¿Duraron mucho?-

-¿Mucho en qué?-

-En su "contacto"- un toque de "celos" a la pregunta.

-¿En el beso? Para nada… 5 segundos fueron mucho y la verdad no lo quiero volver a hacer… ¡Guácala! Me imaginas… -se le enchinaron los cueros -¡No gracias!-

-Ah bueno, eso me gusta escucharlo- y cuando se acercó su hijo le extendió sus brazos y le besó la frente –gracias por defenderme-

-¿Yo te defendí?- Si que estaba Minato sorprendido.

-Así es, de Kiba. Eres mi héroe-

-¿Yo un héroe?... ¡Un héroe!- Minato empezó a brincar de felicidad… ¡había salvado a su papa de ese hombre que tanto le molestaba! Kiba siempre le regalaba cosas pero sus actos no eran sinceros, además de que su corazón le dijo que era un "hombre malo" y no permitiría que se acercara a su mami.

Y para terminar con su día, después de un arduo entrenamiento y corretear a Hinata por casi todo el parque, se fueron a casa y vieron la nueva película para el hijo primogénito: CARS, acompañada de una excelente comida basada en ramen… ¡Era como una verdadera familia!

Daban las 11:15 y Hinata se levantó por un vaso de agua, encontrado la luz de la recámara de Naruto encendida, entrándole unas fuertes ganas de verlo. -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante-

Y cuando entró no dejo de sorprenderse: Naruto seguía siendo el mismo desordenado. Planos tirados por todo el lugar, agregando su ropa de hoy regada al lado del bote de basura… ¡En fin! Ese era el hombre que amaba.

-Lamento el tiradero, lo recogeré después- Naruto se ruborizó al ver como Hinata inspeccionaba el lugar.

-No importa… ¿Quieres un…?- Hinata tomó una de las sillas cercanas y la acomodó al lado de Naruto- ¿Qué es eso?- le intrigaba el edificio que estaba diseñando Naruto.

-La decoración de los departamentos que estoy haciendo-

-Se ve muy bien ese render (explicación al final del capítulo), pero el color no me gusta- Hinata hizo un gesto de desaprobación. -¿Puedo?- mirando a Naruto este le cedió el poder del mouse. –Creo que si le pones blanco a esta pared y a esta otra… ¿a Gaara le gusta mucho el rojo no?-

-Si- Naruto estaba embelesado por la actitud dulce de ella, recordando como años atrás ella y él trabajaban tan bien juntos.

-Pues, ponle este tono… ¡mira!- y al renderizar nuevamente el aspecto del departamento cambió para muy bien.

-Eres fantástica, has solucionado mi vida con sólo cambios de colores- y le sonrió.

-No hay de qué Naru- ella le sonríe también y se levanta. –Es mejor que descanses para que mañana ganen muchas medallas- y ella se perdió en esos océanos tan brillantes y llenos de "algo" que la hacían realmente feliz.

-Tienes razón, puedo trabajar horas y…- no pudo decir más… Hinata se agachó un poco y sin romper contacto colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él y Naruto degustó de un beso en la frente, símbolo de buena suerte.

-Descansa y nos vemos en un rato- Y Hinata se levantó.

-Hinata- Deteniéndola en la puerta –Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-

-Dime-

-Verás- dudó en preguntarle pero ahora era tarde… lo dijo sin pensarlo y ahora… -Arashi mi asistente, me ha informado de un baile que darán los Sabaku el próximo domingo y me gustaría que me acompañas-

-Claro, con mucho gusto iré- Y sonriendo salió de la habitación tan contenta… lo había recuperado: ahora el plan de tenerlo en su lecho tenía que hacerse y qué mejor que en la fiesta del domingo.

¡Dios santo! Se derritió ante ese beso. ¡Si! La estaba recuperando. Esos besos son exclusivos para dar suerte y sobre todo para demostrar el apoyo que ella le daba al que… ¡y se lo dio a él! Guardó los cambios en su ordenador portátil (presumiendo una poderosa VAIO modelo VGN-N31L como la mía XD XD XD) y se acostó, decidido a ganarle a cualquiera en la competencia de mañana… ¡le daría todo a su familia!

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. La primera foto y el último adiós

_**La vida después de ti**_

"A pesar del tiempo y de todo… te seguiré amando"

_Aquí de regreso despues de muchas cosas que hacer. lamento el retraso pero en verdad me costó amoldar el capítulo por el hecho de que tenía que acomodarlo para que quedara en el quinto capítulo y terminar el fic en el 6°... complicaod ero lo logré. Este es un capítuo muy... pero muy largo así que espero que lo disfruten y no se les haga pesado._

_No olviden dejarme un review, ya que me hacen muy feliz._

Agradecimientos a los review...

**_victoria:_** Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta el fic, y prometo actualizar los demás que tengo... sólo que no he tenido tiempo. gracias por tu review y espero que lo sigas. **_JerineeNakasawa:_** tienes toda la razón, y ahora te encontrarás con algo en este capítulo que... lo dejo a tu lectura y te agradezco tu review. Es un hecho que el poner las relaciones con problemas y virtudes es mejor que dejarlas con su "siempre felices" y espero lograr hacer notar esto con este fic. Muchos besos... **_susuna:_** hiciste que me sonrojara. muchas gracias por tu comentario en verad ya que me inspiras a salir adelante con este trabajo que tanto me gusta. aquí te traigo la continuación y espero que te guste. **_I. Jane Adams:_** que te puedo decir... para mi es la mejor pareja de la serie y en verdad me fascina. Bienvenida y espero convencerte con estas hisorias ya que yo soy amante del maravilloso NARUHINA XD. Muchas gracias por las palabras y si, es dificil perder a un ser querido pero lo que me hace feliz es que ella está ahora mucho mejor. Muack! Besos y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo;**_ Akari-neechan: _**tendrás una sorpresita pequena en el capítulo. quería que las travesuras fueran más grandes pero por cuestiones técnicas las acomodé en el último capitulo... espero que te guste y te agradezco las condolencias que me has dado. y me saludas a tu amigo alemán... Bis bald meine Liebe!!

Ahora si...

_**Capítulo 5: La primera foto y el último adiós**_

Era como un gran sueño… por fin participaba en una competencia y nada más ni nada menos que con su padre: llevaban 4 carreras y les fue muy bien, por el hecho de ganar 1 medalla de plata en la carrera de obstáculos y la de bronce por los saltos de rana. Era hora de la etapa futbolística donde los hijos mostrarían su poder ante el balón.

-Vamos campeón, ¡tú puedes!- Naruto realmente disfrutaba ver a su hijo jugando.

-¡Minato, Cuidado!- Hinata trató de advertirle a su pequeño, distraído saludándolos, ya que el balón tenía dirección a su cabeza pero fue muy tarde y con un ¡PAZ! El pobre cayó al suelo.

-Ooppss… pero aprende. Estoy orgulloso de él- Naruto cruzó los brazos y afirmó muy orgulloso.

-¿Perdona?- la ojiperla lo miró dudosa, ¿había escuchado bien?

-Si Hina, ahora jugará con más atención-

-¡Pero sólo tiene 4 años!- Hinata estaba completamente asombrada ante esas palabras.

-Uno aprende de sus caídas y ahora velo- Minato se levantaba y continuó con el juego –No me mires así, tiene que aprender a levantarse por él mismo-

-¿Tú diciendo eso? Hahahahaha!, si que has aprendido-

-Así es… de las caídas uno aprende- serio, viendo a su hijo- yo perdí a mi familia…-

-Naruto no…- ruborizada y jugando con sus dedos- bueno, yo diría que no la has…-

-Hola Uzumakis- Se acercó a los presentes y le extendió la mano al rubio, pero lo vio demasiado serio –¿Y esa cara?–

-Gaara, te recuerdo que no tengo otra… esta cara que ves es Mi cara- Naruto le extendió su mano y lo saludó.

-Naruto, en verdad que estás loco, ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Ryoma acerca de Minato-

-¿y qué te dijo?- Naruto preguntó dándole lugar a Gaara y a su esposa Akari, colocándose al lado de Hinata.

-Que heredó tus "grandes momentos de inspiración"- haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara y que Hinata riera.

-¡Y te haces llamar amigo! Te voy a quitar ese tatuaje de "amor" y ponerte uno de "idiota"- Naruto contestó cerrando sus ojos como siempre (tipo zorro) y cruzando los brazos –que cosas le enseñas a tu hijo Gaara… en verdad que ante Sasuke quedas demasiado chiquito-

-No te enojes Naruto-san, sabes cómo es… -Akari toma la mano de Gaara y lo besa- mi marido-

-Akari… créeme que por ti no le hago nada…- Naruto quiso golpear a su amigo, pero Hinata lo abrazó de tal manera que le bajó el coraje.

-Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…- Akari sonrió y preguntándole a Hinata, dejando que ambos hombres de negocios hablaran- ¿Y Temari?-

-No sé, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que en un momento llegaba…- Hinata puso una cara de duda y después de que Minato le pasa un buen balón a Ryoma, este mete gol, haciendo que todos gritaran de felicidad.

&

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!- su voz reflejaba molestia.

-NO, entiende hombre, ella ahora es feliz y no te necesita de esa manera… ¡Caramba, es tu amiga!-

-Temari la amo y no voy a dejar de pelear por ella- realmente molesto –y que ni crea ese idiota que se la quedará, la abandonó hace años y que ahora pague por eso… ¡yo debí de haber participado con Minato… no él!

-Kiba, Naruto es su padre. Espero que te des cuenta que ella ahora es feliz con su ex marido, además de que…- Temari trató de bajar la voz para hacer entrar en razón al Inuzuka, pero eso fue imposible porque la interrumpió.

-Su EX marido- irónico y enfatizando el "ex" –si tanto lo hubiera querido como dices aún seguirían siendo pareja, ¿no lo crees?-

-Kiba, te equivocas… no se separaron por gusto y deseo, fue un mal entendido principalmente de ella lo que causó esta separación y hoy tiene la oportunidad de remediarlo. No arruines este momento porque no solo destruirás su relación y a Minato, sino perderás a Hinata para siempre-

-¿Qué no puedes entender que la amo?- Kiba bajó la voz.

-Si tanto la amas…- le tomó uno de sus hombros –déjala ir-

-No. No permitiré que ese idiota la lastime de nuevo… ¿acaso quieres que sufra de nuevo con ese tarado?-

-Ese "tarado" como tú lo llamas es el amor de su vida y no la hará sufrir de nuevo, te lo puedo asegurar- Temari lo mató. Ese comentario explotó lo última razón coherente en Kiba, ¿Hinata amaba a ese hombre después de todo?

-No quiero escucharte más Temari- se lo dijo dando la vuelta –voy a hacerme de mi última arma para lograr tener a Hinata en mi vida y en mi lecho… ella va a ser mi mujer te guste o no-

-Ahora entiendo… ¡Sólo quieres llevarte a la cama a Hinata por ser la primera mujer que te rechaza!- gritando –Escúchame bien Kiba, si arruinas la vida que ahora tiene mi amiga y sobretodo la separas de Naruto… ¡Lo pagarás muy caro!-

-¿Crees que puedas evitarlo?- riéndose de ella.

-No solo eso, haré hasta lo imposible par que ella te odie por el resto de su vida, y sabes que puedo hacerlo- y con un tortazo –y me encargaré de que así sea…-

&

-Hemos llegado- Hinata abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a dos rubios completamente cansados, con los símbolos de la competencia: llenos de tierra, despeinados y sin energía.

-Bien…- Naruto estaba muy feliz porque la competencia había sido todo un éxito: trajeron a casa 7 medallas, su ropa llena de lodo, raspones en sus rodillas y lo mejor de todo, muchos besos y abrazos de Hinata, lo cual fue el mejor premio para él.

Cuando entraron los hombres se acomodaron en el gran sillón (algo que les costó mucho trabajo) y encendieron la tele para descansar un poco mientras Hinata y Kurenai preparaban su baño en tina y la cena.

-Este baño los va a relajar- Kurenai entró con dos grandes toallas.

- Y divertir, los hubieras visto nana- Hinata realmente estaba feliz por verlos juntos.

-Cómo me hubiera gustado ir…- para ese momento el agua tenía las burbujas listas y puso ella el patito de baño para Minato. -Pero mi hija me necesitaba con su bebé-

-No te preocupes, tomé muchas fotos y un poco de video-

-¿Me las puedes enseñar mientras toman ellos su baño?-

-Pero claro…- riendo -¡Que no! Hahahahaha! Eso ni se pregunta mujer, vamos y te las muestro- yendo a la cocina –y me comentas como está tu nieta-

-Claro-

Y con ello ambas se acercaron a la sala, quedando enternecidas por ver a… mejor dicho, Hinata quedó completamente enamorada por ver como su amado Naruto, que se encontraba perdidamente dormido, abrazaba a Minato, el cual descansaba cómodamente en su pecho. Ambos estaban llenos de lodo pero se veían tan tiernos…

-Sí que se cansaron- se acercó lentamente y a Minato le dio un beso en su frente, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos desordenados, y estando a punto de hacer lo mismo con Naruto, observó esa tentadora boca rojiza de él que se encontraba un poco abierta, generándole un gran deseo de probarlos. –Yo… pero si él… bueno, no creo que se enoje- y sin hacer movimientos bruscos juntó sus labios con los de él.

Realmente era delicioso hacerlo y después de 5 largos años pudo cumplir su deseo, obviamente sólo juntó sus labios para evitar que él despertara y la cachara en pleno acto. Y bajo un suspiro de él quedado en la boca de ella, Hinata se separó y se dirigió a la recámara por una cobija para arroparlos. Y así dejó que descansaran mientras ella y Kurenai cenaban y veían contentas las fotos del día.

-Ya son las 11:54, es mejor acomodarlos en sus camas- Hinata se encontraba trabajando en el proyecto de remodelación de unas oficinas para la compañía Brief (si, tiene que ver con Dragon Ball, pero sólo el apellido huhu!).

Y como lo supuso, ambos seguían durmiendo con la diferencia de que el pequeño Kyubi se encontraba tirado en el suelo, junto con la cobija y Minato colocó su brazo derecho en la cabeza de su papá, mientras que Naruto tenía su brazo derecho en la espalda de Minato y la izquierda en el cojín arriba de su cabeza. –Se nota que son padre e hijo- Río suavemente y tomando a Minato lo cargó para llevarlo a su habitación, sin olvidar el cuidado tal de no despertar a Naruto con sus movimientos.

Lo acomodó en la suave cama, quitándole los calcetines sucios y ante un "duerme rico mi cielo" lo arropó.

-Te faltó Kyubi-san- Naruto apareció en la puerta y bostezó- aunque duerma en el suelo- Hinata río y él también.

-Lamento haberte despertado- ella giró para recibir al muñeco y se encontró a un bostezante y somnoliento rubio.

-No te preocupes,…- bosteza- al contrario, lamento haberme quedado dormido-

-Naru, no debes de disculparte ya que no tengo nada que perdonarte… ¿quieres algo de comer?-

-No gracias, sólo iré a dormir… buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, descansa- y saliendo de la habitación de su hijo, ella sonrió al ver como Naruto arrastraba sus pies hacia su recámara, cayéndose de sueño. Ella sabía que él era poseedor de una excelente condición física, pero Minato aún más y lograba quitarle hasta la última gota de energía.

Con eso también ella se retiró por el hecho de que tenía que terminar el trabajo de la oficina que era realmente pesado…

Demasiado pesado diría ella, era miércoles y había tenido que ir a la oficina durante esos 3 días para terminar el trabajo del arquitecto que renunció el lunes por la mañana. Quería matarlo por el hecho de estropearle el poco tiempo que tenía con Naruto. Estaba devastada por enterarse el lunes de una horrorosa noticia dicha por Temari: Sasuke Uchiha y su mujer (la cual no supo su nombre) habían llegado el lunes y venían por Naruto. La ojiperla tenía miedo de perder el avance que había tenido con el Uzumaki ya que Sasuke siempre había sido especial y cortante con ella por el hecho de sobreproteger a su amigo y ahora, sabiendo lo que ella había guardado en secreto, trataría a toda costa de alejarlo de su vida y Hinata se sentía realmente mal por no poder estar con él y arreglar todo como lo tenía planeado… nada ni nadie alejaría a Naruto de su vida.

Así es, ella se juró al verlo dormidos después de las competencias que haría hasta lo imposible para que ellos volvieran a ser marido y mujer, pero ahora… era realmente imposible porque se irían el domingo, si bien le iba. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para irse de ahí pero su jefe, Shino Aburame, era un hombre demasiado serio y "sin sentimientos" y pues no podía dejar la empresa.

-Hyuga, se necesita su presencia en la sala de juntas- una voz demasiado seria se escuchó por el micrófono.

-¿No puedo ni tomar un vaso de agua?- Contestó la nombrada molesta.

-Creo que no- su compañera de trabajo contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

-Anko, ¿acaso no pueden entender que no puedo quedarme?- contestó yendo a su "oficina de diseño".

-No-

-…-

-Vamos amiga, si terminamos hoy, mañana tenemos el día libre-

-Pero yo no sé ocupar ArchiCAD, y todo está en ese maldito programa- Hinata lo soltó con odio.

-Tranquila,- la abraza –Hinata, lo lograremos-

-Eso espero- Y antes de que entraran a su espacio de trabajo sonó el móvil de Hinata, alegrándola de inmediato por el hecho de que reconoció el tono del móvil. –Hola mi vida-

-Mami, ¿cómo estás?- Minato le preguntó a lo que ella sonrió. Su adorado hijo la llamaba a ella como todas las noches de trabajo, sintiendo como su cansancio se transformaba en energía para continuar.

-Con tu llamada mejor-

-Mami, ¿por qué no regresas a casa?-

-No puedo, aún tengo que trabajar-

_-Bueno, pero ¿llegas a cenar? Nana va a hacer crepas y papi ya llegó y queremos cenar-_

-No mi vida, me tengo que quedar aquí toda la noche, así que cenen ustedes-

-Pero, ¿y tú?-

-Yo cenaré algo en la oficina, no te preocupes. Mi vida, ¿puedes decirle a nana que no voy a llegar por favor?-

-Mami, yo quiero que duermas conmigo hoy…-

Eso le dolió a Hinata porque descuidaba a su Minato por trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo. –Yo también quiero pero no puedo mi vida…-

_-Hmmm… mami, nana quiere hablar contigo. Regresa pronto y te quiero mucho- _Minato se escuchaba triste.

-Si mi amor, yo también te amo- suena que se cambia el teléfono de mano y la voz de Kurenai. -¿Hola?

_-Hinata-_

-¿Na… Naruto?- Realmente esa voz sí que no la esperaba.

_-­¿Aún no terminas?- _se escuchaba raro, molesto.

-No, hay mucho que hacer todavía… gracias por llamar ya que necesito pedirte un favor-

-_Dime-_

-¿Puedes cuidar de Minato? Lo más probable es que tengas que dormirte hoy con él y prepararlo para ir a la escuela-

_-Será un placer…- _Escucha que la llaman por micrófono de nuevo –bueno, te dejo para que no te tardes más… que termines pronto Hina-

-Gracias… Adiós-

_-Adiós-_ Y colgó…

-Kurenai, ¿siempre hacen que Hinata trabaje de esa manera?- Naruto preguntó realmente molesto por no tenerla en casa… la extrañaba de verdad y su hijo aún más… el cual empezó a llorar por no tener a su mami cerca.

-No- abrazó a Minato para consolarlo –su trabajo es flexible, pero cuando se presentan proyectos o problemas como el que tiene ahora tiene que ir a la oficina y terminar los pendientes allá-

-¿Y sabes cuándo regresará?-

-Mientras no se resuelva el trabajo… ella tiene que quedarse allá…- Kurenai observó la preocupación del rubio en sus facciones y decidiendo dejar el tema, sirvió la cena.

Y en silencio cenaron.

&

-Papi, mami no regresa- Minato estaba con Naruto que había llegado desde las 2 de la tarde para estar con él y ahora terminaban la tarea del rubio menor, mientras esperaban la comida de Kurenai.

-Al parecer es un trabajo largo, pero no te preocupes- a su hijo se le llenaron los ojos y empezó a llorar -¿la extrañas mucho?-

-Si… no quiero que me abandone- y lloró más fuerte.

-Pero campeón, ella no te va a abandonar nuca, ¿y sabes por qué?- su hijo lo mira y Naruto le quita las lágrimas –porque te ama con locura… eres su tesoro. Vamos campeón… es más, si me prometes que no vas a volver a pensar en eso y dejas de llorar te platicaré el plan que tengo para traer a mamá de regreso-

-Lo… lo pro… prometo…-

-Bien…- y con una gran sonrisa Naruto le comentó su plan…

&

-Hyuga, tienes una llamada-

-¿Eh?- llamada, eso era muy raro… si era de su casa le llamarían al móvil. Así que colocó su computadora en "standby" y se dirigió a la secretaria que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella.

-¿Quién es?-

-Vamos Hyuga, sólo contesta- la mujer se encontraba demasiado seria, algo que no era algo común en ella.

-¿O.o? ¿Te encuentras bien Karin?- Hinata bostezó y tomó el auricular, tapando el micrófono con la mano. –Ya, dime quién es-

-Vamos, Hyuga que si no te va a colgar-

- ¬¬ ¿Qué te ocurre Karin?- contesta –Hyuga Hinata-

_-¿No me digas que tienes que contestar tan formal? Si yo les hiciera eso mis trabajadores renunciarían sin más… tu jefe sí que es demasiado inflexible… te han de masacrar-_

-Na… Naru… Na…- o estaba muy cansada e imaginaba cosas o realmente era él.

_-Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedes darte un breake y comer algo mientras te hago una propuesta indecorosa?-_

-Yo… ¿Estás aquí?-

_-Sí, cuál es el piso de…-_

Lo pensó inmediatamente y tendría la oportunidad de verlo. ¡Sí! –En un momento te abro la puerta, espérame abajo-

Y tomando su chal bajó lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llegó a la puerta lo encontró cargando con una mochila de Minato, una bolsa de plástico que traía comida, al parecer china y lo que la dejó sin habla fue esa gran sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata-

-Ho… hola Naruto-

-¿Cómo van?- le preguntó cuando se quitaba su chamarra y se la ponía a ella. –Veo que no te preparaste-

-No, la verdad no pensé que me quedaría tanto tiempo… vamos muy mal ya que entregamos mañana y no avanzamos en nada-

-Te traje una muda de ropa y comida china, tu favorita- Naruto la siguió y no pudo evitar molestarse por verla tan cansada.

-Gracias-

Y ella lo llevó a una pequeña oficina que se encontraba a dos puertas de la suya, sabiendo que se encontraría vacía. Dejó a Naruto mientras se cambiaba y cuando regresó empezó a comer.

-¿Y tu jefe?- Naruto tenía que empezar a trabajar en su plan.

-¿Eh?- Hinata no entendió la pregunta… ¿Para qué quería Naruto a su jefe?

-Hina, tengo algo que proponerle a tu jefe… necesito regresarte a la casa- los ojos aperlados llenos de asombro no pudieron faltar, por lo que prosiguió, sin evitar ruborizarse un poco ya que tenía que ser sincero con ella para lograr sus objetivos –ya que Minato te extraña mucho… igual que… bueno… igual que yo-

Okay, ahora si se sentía en el limbo. ¿Naruto la extrañaba? Con esa mirada afirmándolo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo, haciendo que el cuerpo de ese donis se tensara pero a los segundos disfrutó de la cálida respuesta. Y bajo es contacto Naruto le contó el plan que tenía…

-Yo… Naruto no puedo irme- el rubor en sus mejillas y el juego con sus dedos se intensificó.

-Claro que puedes-

-No…. No puedo aceptarlo-

-¿Dame una buena razón para que me levante de este lugar y regrese a casa, dejándote aquí?-

-Naruto… dudo que quieran pagarte, además de que…-

-Hinata… el único pago que pido es el que te dejen libre para regresar con nosotros- acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos- Minato te necesita, ya que no deja de llorar y…- mirando sus manos y acariciándolas suavemente –y yo también… regresa con nosotros- y la miró de tal manera de darle a entender que realmente la necesitaba, que en estos días se sintió tan solo por el hecho de no verla caminar con esa sonrisa, el escuchar su voz que le alegraba el día y su comida que le llenaba de tanta felicidad… En estos días pudo ordenar sus ideas y planear lo necesario para recuperarla, e inclusive le comentó a Sasuke que se quedaría más tiempo… sabiendo que él y Sakura se irían el viernes, después de la presentación del proyecto.

-No quiero molestarte… tú también tienes trabajo que hacer y…-

-Pero Hina, no es ninguna molestia, es todo un honor ayudarte…- le acaricia dulcemente el rostro –créeme, el usar ArchiCAD o cualquier otro programa no es ninguna molestia-

-Muchas gra…- y Hinata calló. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Naruto era ese ángel que necesitaba! –Oh Naruto… ¡gracias!- y lo abrazó.

Y con ello el plan inició. Naruto esperó a que Hinata contactara con su jefe para después presentarse y pedirle su adorado "pago". Al principio Shino se negó, pero al escuchar el apellido de él "se alegró" y aceptó que dejaría libre a Hinata cuando todos los planos estuvieran listos para después dejar todo preparado para las animaciones.

Y organizando el trabajo de la siguiente manera: al ser el único con los conocimientos de ese programa que tanto odiaba Hinata, Naruto se encargó de terminar todos los planos y cuando estuvieron listos, los pasó al área de diseño donde Hinata y otros 4 diseñadores se dedicarían a iniciar las animaciones por medio de poner texturas y colores al edificio según proyecto… en fin, dieron las 2:40 am y daban por terminado el trabajo quedado, tomando su pago Naruto llevándose a Hinata a casa… su casa.

Cuando llegaron Hinata se dirigió directamente a su sofá favorito, dónde se quitó los zapatos y estiró los pies, mientras esperaba un delicioso chocolate por parte del maravilloso arquitecto ojiazul.

-Sabes, el arquitecto que les trabajaba era realmente malo…- estaba colocando el chocolate caliente en la taza favorita de Hinata –Hehehehe, no es por presumir, pero yo hubiera…- al no escuchar respuesta -¿Hina?- y cuando se asomó a la sala la encontró dormida. –Mi Hinata… a descansar-

Dejó la taza en la mesa y acercándose lo más silencioso posible se colocó al lado de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos lo más suavemente posible para no despertarla y la dirigió a su recámara, sintiéndose muy apenado por ver lo ordenado que Hinata tenía su habitación.

La acomodó suavemente en la cama y de la forma más dulce la arropó (tomó la experiencia necesaria con Minato) pero tuvo que sentarse en la cama para hacerlo y cuando logró su objetivo le acomodó un mechón que se había escapado hacia su rostro. –Duerme Hina… buenas noches- y cuando estuvo a punto de quitar su mano ella la toma, por sorpresa del rubio.

-No te vayas- su voz era suave y apenas se escuchó.

-No me iré… estaré en la siguiente recámara…- Naruto no dejaba de verla tiernamente.

-No…- ella giró un poco su cabeza para encontrar esos cielos que tanto ama y le sonrió- quédate aquí… conmigo…- y lo jaló, aprovechando que tenía tomada su mano, de tal manera de que él se acostó y recargó su pecho en la espala de ella. –Quédate conmigo hoy…- y lo siguiente lo dijo tan bajo que Naruto no pudo escucharla –…y siempre…-

Sin más palabras Naruto se acomodó y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola más a él, disfrutando del calor de ese cuerpo que tanto amaba… y entrecruzaron sus manos para evitar separarse durante toda la noche.

-Buenas noches Naruto-

-Buenas noches Hinata…- besando su cabeza –mi Hinata-

&

-¿Papi?- Minato abrió la puerta de la recámara de su papá pero no lo encontró, notando que la cama estaba hecha y lo peor, la habitación ordenada. -¿Mi papi no llegó?-

Aún vestía pijama, siendo las 13:30, y teniendo al Kyubi agarrado de una de sus colas se puso a llorar. Pensó que estaba solo y que su papá le había mentido. Kurenai se había ido desde la mañana y… bueno, lo que haría es lo que siempre hacía cuando su mami se iba a trabajar: entrar en su recámara y abrazar su almohada. Y así lo hizo. Llorando se fue acercando a la puerta y con cuidado la abrió, pero se sorprendió y sonrió al ver como su papi se encontraba sentado en la cama, acariciando dulcemente el rostro y cabello de su mami mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

Nunca había visto que sus padres estuvieran tan cerca y si lo que Ryoma-kun le había dicho acerca de los adultos… ¡su papá jamás se iría! Se acercó silenciosamente y cuando Naruto notó su presencia hizo señales para que lo esperara afuera.

-Mi papi trajo a mi mami… ¡es todo un héroe!- el pequeñín estaba brincando de felicidad. Su día era maravilloso: sus padres estaban de regreso y ese viernes no fue a la escuela, salvándose de la miss de deportes… ¡no pudo ser nada mejor!

Pasaron 5 minutos y Naruto se encontró a su hijo sentado en la sala, abrazando al Kyubi. Y se asombró por ver la hora… -Ooppss, no fuiste a la escuela-

-¡Gracias papi! Trajiste a mamá- y Minato corrió a abrazarlo.

-No hay de qué-

Y después de una sesión de cosquillas y golpes por parte del Kyubi decidieron que era hora de hacer algo de comer, por lo que fueron a la cocina y encontrando los ingredientes necesarios, decidieron hacer crepas de nutella y queso philadelphia.

Y así lo hicieron… o harían ya que Minato le lanzó una buena cantidad de harina a su padre que se encontraba concentrado en las instrucciones que venían en la caja. Naruto quedó todo espolvoreado y tomando eso como toque de guerra, le regresó el ataque… dejando que lo Uzumaki saliera a flote…

-¿Pero qué es todo esto?- una voz femenina detuvo todos sus movimientos.

-¡MAMI!- Minato dejó a Naruto en el suelo lleno de huevo para ir a abrazar a Hinata -¡despertaste!-

-Claro, con semejantes risas… Pero miren como dejaron la cocina-

-Hehehehe, preparamos crepas- Naruto se levantaba y tomaba un poco de harina en su mano izquierda, y con una mirada le indicó a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo para aventárselo a la nueva jugadora.

-¿Y aún podremos com…- no pudo continuar ya que fue llenada por ese polvo blanquecino, dejándole toda la cara y vientre de ese color –¡Ustedes dos! ¡Con que si Uzumakis!- y se lanzó a la guerra.

Entre harina, huevos, leche y risas se dieron con todo, dejando todas las asperezas y dudas borradas… estando Hinata y Naruto más cerca uno del otro… obvio, tenían que seguir con la guerra. Buscaron de todo y cuando la harina se terminó, Hinata fue la que buscó el azúcar, pero antes de que llegara a ella Naruto la atrapo entre sus bazos.

-¡NO!- Fue la expresión de ella al saber que había perdido.

-¡Ríndete!- Naruto la abrazó más fuerte al sentir como ella peleaba por zafarse.

-Ante ti… ¡nunca!-

-Yo gané Hina-

- ¬¬ -

-Lo sabía…-

El ambiente silencioso les dio la oportunidad que tanto tiempo habían esperado… después de 5 años ambos pudieron juntar sus labios y fundirlos en uno solo, degustando de ese sabor que tanto necesitaban. El movimiento de los dos se amoldó a la perfección, como si todo ese tiempo hubieran estado juntos… demostrándose el verdadero sentimiento que albergaba en sus corazones. Hinata sin despegarse de Naruto giró su cuerpo de tal manera de estar enfrente de él y poder colocar sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras Naruto colocó sus manos en esa cintura y espalda que tanto deseaba estrechar. Y continuaron unidos hasta que la falta de aire los hizo despegarse un momento, ya que unieron sus labios nuevamente después de buscarse con la mirada.

Pero el segundo beso estaba cargado de algo más… el sabor a pasión y deseo estaban impregnados y hubiera aumentado de intensidad si no hubieran sentido una luz extraña y escuchado un "click" desconocido, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente.

-¡Mi primera foto!- Minato gritó completamente feliz, haciendo que Hinata apenada escondiera su rostro en el pecho de Naruto y él la abrazara más fuerte.

-Eres un travieso- Naruto lo dijo riendo por lo sonrojada que encontró a Hinata.

-No, soy un niño…- salió corriendo para dejar la cámara en la mesita de centro y tomar a Kyubi –y soy Minato-

-Mi amor, tienes razón- besó nuevamente a Naruto, pero esta vez sólo rozó sus labios y susurrándole –quisiera decirte algo…- y mirando el reloj no pudo esconder un grito de susto, haciendo reír a los presentes -¡Son las 2:45!-

-Hahahahaha! Así es Hina-

-¡Dios tienen que comer algo!-

-No te preocupes mami, comí mi cereal hace rato-

-Pero de todas formas…-

-Vamos Hina- Naruto la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla –métete a bañar mientras Minato y yo recogemos y pedimos una pizza-

-Bueno…- y le dio un beso en la frente espolvoreada a su hijo y cuando se acercó a Naruto le jaló la camisa de tal forma de que él "se puso a su altura" y le besó. Ahí tardaron un poco y ante un "mami… tengo hambre" se separaron ruborizados.

¡Como antes! Ahora sí que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella y confesarle su secreto… y si salía todo como se veía que saldría, su matrimonio tendría una maravillosa segunda oportunidad. Y bueno, mientras Hinata se duchaba, ellos "arreglaron su desastre". A los minutos Naruto recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo y con pocas palabras le explicó que no saldría hoy hacia Konoha como ellos por el hecho de que recuperaría a la mujer de su vida, pidiéndole que le explicara a su madre y a los socios.

Cuando Hinata salió los metió a la fuerza ya que ambos estaban jugando y se dirigió a la cocina para dar término al desastre que presentaba. Y al terminar de colocar la mesa tocaron a la puerta, y corriendo la abrió pensando que era la pizza, no obstante se encontró con alguien que no quería ver.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Kiba…- sin dejarlo entrar -¿qué quieres?-

-Hablar, como amigos-

-Bueno, pero rápido que no tengo tiempo- y lo dejó pasar.

-Hinata, yo…- no quiso sentarse cuando ella se lo ofreció –he estado pensando en esto y…- se acercó lentamente a ella al escuchar la voz de Naruto – y quiero que saques a Naruto de tu vida-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Te amo Hinata y no quiero perderte-

¿Acaso ese era su amigo? ¡Dios! Tenía que sacarlo ahora. –Kiba, vete de mi casa… ¿Cómo te atreves a venir y decir esas estupideces?-

-Porque te amo y no voy a dejarte ir-

-No… quiero dejarte claro que amo a Naruto como nunca y sabes, hoy me demostró que también me ama… ¡me besó y yo a él!- notando el enojo en Kiba –y haré hasta lo imposible para que se quede a mi lado siempre-

-¡NO!- gritó Kiba -¡Él no te merece!-

-¡La que no se lo merece soy yo! Entiende de una buena vez que lo amo… ¡LO AMO!-

-TE voy a comprobar que no lo amas- Kiba había acortado la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Así, cómo?

-Hehehehe! Vamos a asustar a tu madre-

-Seeeee-

Y cuidando sus pasos, ambos rubios se acercaron a la sala, pero se enojaron y se apresuraron cuando escucharon la voz de Kiba… pero pararon y quedaron inmóviles al ver como él se acercó a Hinata, le dijo "con esto" y tomándola de la cintura la besó. Al principio Minato se quedó asombrado y estuvo a punto de ir y patear a ese intruso al ver como la tomó de la cintura, pero cuando besó a su mami buscó a su padre, y encontrando la mirada triste y baja de su padre se contuvo, ahora esperando la reacción de él.

Naruto en cambio se derrumbó ante lo que estaba viendo: Hinata no hizo nada para evitarlo. ¿Acaso el beso de hace apenas 15 minutos no significó nada? Ante esa posible respuesta entendió que perdió ante Kiba todas las posibilidades para recuperar a su… a Hinata. ¿Pelear? No, había muerto por dentro y eso lo haría perder… y como llegó se fue a la recámara de su hijo, en dónde se encontraban algunas de sus pertenencias y ese papel que pensaba destruir antes de ver como… Tomaría todo lo suyo y se iría ese momento a… no, Konoha no era un buen lugar para regresar ya que ahí perdió a la mujer de su vida… compraría un boleto o cambiaría su destino a quién sabe dónde, simplemente quería irse de esa casa lo más pronto posible.

-Papá… ¡espérame!- Se escuchó la voz entrecortada del niño.

Inmediatamente Hinata se separó de Kiba y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, después de una bofetada dejó al moreno en la sala y se dirigió al pasillo, encontrando que Naruto se había puesto ya su saco y traía un folder y maleta en su mano. Además a su hijo estaba abrazándolo del pié derecho. –Naruto…-

-Hinata, es tiempo que me vaya- sonriendo para guardar el gran dolor y derrumbamiento interno que tenía- hay pendientes que tengo que arreglar cuanto antes y se me habían olvidado… además de que Sasuke me espera- Naruto dejó todo en el piso al agacharse y abrazó a su hijo –Minato, prometo que nos volveremos a ver-

-No te vayas… quédate conmigo-

-No puedo campeón… ya no. Vamos hijo, no es una despedida… es un hasta luego-

-Papi… quédate- y de nuevo se aferró a su pié, al levantarse su padre.

-Naruto, necesitamos hablar- Hinata se acercaba lentamente

-No **_mujer_**, ya no hay nada que hablar porque todo está dicho, no seré más un estorbo en tu vida- Se acomodó las cosas que tenía en las manos como pudo y cargando a Minato lo llevó a la sala, donde aún se encontraba Kiba.

-Naruto…- Dios, la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser. Hinata entendió que había entre ellos un abismo, el cual era ahora inllenable y todo por su culpa.

-Espero que sean muy felices y… -viendo a su contrincante –cuídalos por favor, como yo no lo supe hacer-

-Naruto yo…- Kiba fue ahora el que quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la misma Hinata.

-Vete de aquí, necesito hablar con mi familia- ella se lo dijo a Kiba, pero la respuesta que obtuvo la derrumbó.

-Es por eso que me voy, para que hables con tu familia… -Naruto se separa de Minato y ve fijamente esos ojos aperlados que lo habían enamorado como a nadie, entendiendo que no podría vivir sin ellos una segunda vez –Adiós a todos-

-Mamá… no dejes que se vaya papá… por favor-

-Yo… yo no… no puedo…- ahora si no pudo evitar llorar, estaba tan anonadada que no pudo decir nada más.

¿No puede? Entonces yo la he perdido para siempre. Naruto pensó agachando la mirada y controlándose -Minato… tengo que irme- Naruto lo abraza fuertemente, dejando verle a la ojiperla un gran dolor en sus ojos cielo sin quererlo –prometo que siempre estaré para ti mi cielo…- se separa del pequeño y le da un beso en la frente –Prométeme que cuidarás a tu madre y la obedecerás en todo-

-Lo pro… ¡NO!- Lo abraza nuevamente –llévame contigo… ¡no quiero estar con mamá! ¡Ella no me quiere… no nos quiere!- Naruto abrazó nuevamente a su hijo y calmó esa tristeza con su cariño de padre.

-Escúchame… escúchame campeón, no puedes dejar a tu madre ya que ahora serás el hombre de la casa y con tu cariño tu madre saldrá adelante… -sonríe, pero obviamente esta estaba llena de tristeza- no olvides lavarte los dientes después de comer y las manos después de pasar al baño… nos vemos- Y sin fuerzas se levanta y se pone enfrente de una Hinata magdalena –Y toma esto –le da el sobre que tenía en sus manos –Siento haberte mentido… pero no había firmado el acta de divorcio –asombrándose la peliazul –No pude hace años ya que esperaba encontrarte y bueno, yo quería que… bueno, ahora eres libre… sólo mándala por correo a tus abogados y te librarás de mí… mi equipaje lo vendrán a recoger mañana sin falta -viendo a su familia por última vez -Adiós… cuídense mucho- Sin ver a los seres que más amaba pasó a lado de Hinata y salió por la puerta. Estaba destrozado y bueno, ahora tenía que liberarse de esa tristeza con por el momento su mejor aliada… su abandonada botella de whisky.

Ninguno pudo moverse, viendo hacia la puerta donde salió el rubio. El llanto en ambos no pudo parar y cuando Hinata trató de acercarse a su hijo este reaccionó violento e inclusive la aventó. –No quiero que me toques mamá… ya no… ¡YA NO TE QUIERO!- y corrió hacia su recámara. Kiba se quedó sin palabras y al entender que destrozó a la mujer que ama, quiso consolarla ya que no dejaba de llorar, pero como respuesta recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tumbó.

-¡Largo de mi casa!- Hinata no pudo dejar de gritar, dejando al hombre que yacía en el suelo asombrado- Has destrozado mi vida… vete… te odio- y sin fuerzas se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Lo lamento. Adiós- Sale Kiba sin nada más que hacer… bueno, intentaría buscar a Naruto y remediar su estupidez... ¡si le hubiera hecho caso a Temari!

¿No era obvio que el rubio se quedó todo ese tiempo sólo para recuperar a su familia? ¿Recuperarla a ella? Hinata se sintió la mujer más idiota del mundo por dejar al hombre de su vida, al único que ama irse. "Yo… yo no… no puedo" fueron sus palabras. -¡Debí decirle que no se fuera!- Se gritó ante la desesperación. –Tengo que encontrarlo… no nos puede dejar, ya no- Recobrando fuerzas salió corriendo para tratar de encontrar en el camino a Naruto, pensando en todas los posibles lugares a los que iría. Primero fue al hotel, pero al informarse que el rubio pagó la cuenta 1 día antes de que se quedara en su casa salió corriendo… después pasó al bar cubano (recordando la plática de Gaara y Naruto con respecto al lugar) y no se había aparecido en días… desesperada caminó por 30 minutos sin obtener algún resultado.

Cansada y sobretodo derrotada regresó a su hogar. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Naruto salió y…

-Mami…- Minato la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Minato yo…- Y ve como su hijo corre hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

– ¡Te quiero mucho mami!-

-Yo también amor- y quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo. –Perdóname-

-Vamos por papá, no quiero que se vaya- Por fin habló el heredero Uzumaki pasando algunos minutos al entrar a la casa.

-Pero no sé donde está-

-Mami… papi está en donde hay muchos aviones- el niño contestó quitándole las lágrimas a su madre.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?- Hinata no podía creerlo.

-Él me lo dijo… me dio este papel –se lo muestra- y Nana me ayudo a hablarle- triste –pero le marqué de nuevo y no contestó-

-Lo intentaremos otra vez… ¿Tanto quieres que regrese? –recibe un "si" tímido- ¿Quieres que se quede conmigo y sea tu padre y mi marido?- Hinata no dejó de notar esa chispa en los ojos de su hijo que demostraban felicidad por esa pregunta. Ella sabía que a sus 4 años su hijo era tan perceptivo y sobretodo inteligente para entender su alrededor.

-¡SI! Yo quiero que se quede y que sea mi papi y… y que se den muchos besos ya que serán mis papás- Se ruborizó e inició a jugar con su dedos- Ryoma-kun me… me dijo que cuando sus padres se besan, se aman… ¡Y MUCHO! Y hoy lo hicieron-

-Amor…- No pudo continuar ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Se escuchó en una voz femenina en la puerta. Cuando Hinata se separó de su hijo volteó a ver a esa mujer y no pudo asombrarse y enojarse por esa presencia- Si, Hinata soy yo-

-Sakura…- dijo asqueada, y viendo esos océanos húmedos – Minato, ve por una chamarra ya que iremos a buscar a tu papá- Y sin que le dijeran más salió disparado a su recámara.

-Hinata yo…- Intentó decir la ojiverde pero no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? No tengo tiempo para atenderte… Así que sal por donde entraste-

-No puedo irme hasta que hablemos- Estaba asombrada por el gran cambio que presentaba, Hinata no era más la joven inmadura que pudo manipular hace años.

-¿No puedes entender que entre más tiempo pase… Naruto se irá y no lo alcanzaré?- Hinata realmente soltó esas palabras con odio.

-Mientras yo esté aquí… no se irán-

-¿Irán? ¿Quiénes?-

-Hinata… no soy buena pidiendo perdón, pero tengo que hacerlo. Lamento todo lo que hice ya que no lo merecías-

-¿Por qué crees que voy a perdonarte? ¿O escucharte?- La ojiperla tomaba su suéter. –No tengo tiempo de estar aquí

-Yo sé dónde está Naruto, puedo ayudarte con darte tiempo para que llegues bien, ya que el avión sale en 40 minutos y no creo que llegues, es más estoy segura que no llegarás- Dejando Sakura a Hinata asustada- Entiende, si prometes escucharme yo te daré ese tiempo que necesitas, ¿qué dices?-

-Yo…- Notando cierto vientre en la pelirrosa- ¿Estás embarazada?-

-Sí, tengo 5 meses… ¿puedo sentarme?-

-Claro… perdona mi descortesía- Hinata la invitó a entrar y estando en la sala –Dame ese tiempo por favor-

-Un momento- Sacó su móvil y marcó – Contesta hombre… ¡Hola Naruto!... ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Qué tienes?... ¡Cómo que nada! No te creo… ¬¬ deja esa botella y cálmate… que carácter… te llamo para avisarte que vamos a cambiar la hora de salida… porque no me siento bien para volar y requiero de tiempo… sí, estoy bien… ten cuidado por favor, no quiero que te pase nada de nuevo… okay, le diré a Sasuke… ¿estás en el bar?... vamos hombre dime dónde estás… okay… no te molesto más… claro yo te marco, adiós. –Colgó y vuelve a marcar –Hola mi vida… te amo yo más que tú… ¡Hehehehe!... Sabes, he hablado con Naruto y dice que necesita más tiempo y que nos esperemos hasta que llegue… no estoy segura… si, lo más probable… está en el bar, aunque él lo niega… creo que si ya que no se escuchaba nada bien… estoy en el hotel y voy para allá… no, no te preocupes… si, espérame en el aeropuerto… Excelente, pasa por él y tranquilízalo… en verdad si…. Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada… ¿Hinata?... Ni idea…. Okay… si, la salida 3… te amo… adiós. – al terminar avienta su móvil y armándose de valor mira a los ojos a Hinata, los cuales expresaban dolor y duda. – tenemos varias horas… no me van a dejar sola aquí-

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Es necesario. Hinata, fui una perra durante tu noviazgo y tu matrimonio… ahora me siento tan mal por lo que he hecho. Si Naruto te hubiera dicho antes lo que pasó… no estaría pasando esto-

-No entiendo-

-Digamos que por un pasado desgarrante y mi alcoholismo destruyeron todo- Sakura se acomodó en el sillón –Naruto es la persona que más he querido en este mundo… -viendo la cara de dolor de Hinata –pero no como tú crees. Nunca estuve enamorada de él, al contrario, siempre fue el hermano mayor que desee. Pero al notar que se alejaba de mí por estar contigo me llenó de un gran odio y bueno… sabes lo demás-

-En…- quiso hablar la dueña de la casa, pero no pudo por ser interrumpida.

-Cuando tuve 13 años mi vida cambió de una manera atroz. Mi padre era… bueno, tenía problemas con su carácter y golpeaba a mi madre cuando estaba de mal humor o tomado. –Viendo los ojos de asombro desmedido- y cuando ella murió por un paro cardiaco, toda esa agresividad pasó a mí. Pero al ser fisicamente igual que ella… una noche entró a mi cuarto con algunas copas de más y sin que yo lo pudiera evitar… me hizo suya toda la noche y parte de la mañana-

-¡Oh por dios! ¿A… Abusó de ti?- Hinata ahora se sentía tan mal

-Así es… y eso se repitió por 4 horribles años. Como sabes mi madre y Kushina eran hermanas, entonces cuando ella murió de vez en cuando los Uzumaki me visitaban… obviamente mi padre cuidó las apariencias y me amenazaba para que no dijera nada y como un desahogo empecé a tomar. Cuando cumplí 17 vinieron a festejarme, siendo Naruto el que llegó primero a la casa. Pero me encontró curándome 3 costillas rotas. Al principio le dije que había tenido un accidente pero no estuvo conforme hasta que me obligó a decir la verdad… lloró conmigo y sin dudarlo se lo dijo a sus padres. Agradezco a la vida que ese día no estaba mi padre en casa…

Minato-sama habló con mi padre y lo amenazó por el daño que me había causado y pues… al saberse arruinado…-

-Te abandonó…-

-Sí. A partir de ese momento viví con los Uzumaki y pues, Naruto y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos… hermanos puedo decir… y recibía ayuda psicológica por mis problemas con las personas y el alcohol,-agachando sus ojos verdes- pero llegaste tú y sentí ese desequilibrio. Yo no podía mantener una relación con ningún hombre… siendo el rubio mi única estabilidad… -acercándose a una Hinata llena de lágrimas- lo que escuchaste por teléfono no era cierto. Yo sabía que estabas detrás del auricular, pero no me detuve y dije cosas que ni recuerdo… y me volví loca cuando los vi salir para cumplir su noche de bodas y pensé que...-

-No digas más… por favor- Y sin poderlo evitar, abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, la cual recibió gustosa el acto de la ojiperla- Lo lamento tanto… en verdad yo…

-¡MAMA! ¡Estoy listo!- Apareció Minato ante las dos mujeres.

Pero se puso realmente rojo cuando Hinata y Sakura rieron al verlo. El niño, por lo emocionado por encontrar a su padre se equipó con todos sus juguetes de detective, además de esa capa naranja que le encantaba, agregando sus botas de hule.

-Amor… ven acá- Minato la obedece y abraza dulcemente a su madre – Necesito ir por tu padre, ¿Puedes esperarnos aquí?-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, así tu mamá podrá convencerlo e ir más rápido para evitar que se vaya- Sakura lo observaba asombrada por el parecido con Naruto. - Ahora entiendo porqué se quedó él aquí-

-Mami, ¿prometes que regresará?-

-Lo prometo-

-Yo puedo quedarme con él… ah! Y Hinata, prometo que te regresaré lo que has perdido por mi culpa. Dame tu número y les daré a ambos una sorpresa…-

Estaba en el taxi sufriendo la lentitud del tráfico. "tienes que llegar en 50 minutos, Sasuke, mi esposo, no pudo convencerlo más y va a dejar este lugar…" fueron las palabras de la ojiverde hace 35 minutos por teléfono. –¿Falta mucho en llegar?- realmente se escuchaba triste Hinata.

-Lo siento, no falta mucho pero el tráfico está pesado… ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- preguntó el chofer

-Mi esposo se irá de mi vida por un mal entendido y… no quiero que me abandone a mí y a mi hijo-

-Entiendo…- con un tono amistoso- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- Al recibir un "13 minutos"- ¡Dios! Confíe en mí… llegaremos en 7 minutos

Y como lo prometió llegaron 10 minutos después al andén 1. Hinata se sorprendió como el hombre se saltó altos o rebasó a un sinfín de autos sólo para ayudarla. Sacó un billete grande y se lo dio y bajo un "gracias por todo, quédese con el cambio" salió disparada hacia el andén 3.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y después de una extenuante búsqueda llegó a los andenes privados. No obstante cuando llegó a la entrada fue retenida por una azafata.

-Necesito pasar señorita… Uzumaki Naruto… necesito hablar con él- hablaba entrecortado por tanto correr –Por favor, déjeme pasar-

-No puedo, lo siento… sin boleto no puedo permitirle…-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello… pero él es mi esposo y ne… necesito hablar con él, sólo eso- llorando –si no lo perderé para siempre- se arrodilló –se lo imploro-

-no haga eso por favor, levántese. Espere… ¿Sabe a qué hora partía? ¿O de dónde?- La azafata le preguntó compadeciéndose de esos ojos tristes.

-Yo… no sé la hora… pero se encontraría en el andén 3-

-Hmmm… pase pero creo que llega tarde, se me dieron órdenes de que despegaría en 2 minutos-

-OH no…- y sin más palabras corrió… corrió para encontrar que el avión estaba despegando. –Llegué tarde… ¡Dios!- Y se dejó caer.

Estaba destrozada. En la tarde pensó que todo podría ser como antes, teniendo a su hijo y a su amado esposo… SI, ESPOSO… él aún lo era. Y por no poder decir "no" ante el beso de Kiba perdió toda posibilidad de regresar con el ser que ama con toda su alma. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos se dejó perder en el mayor de los sufrimientos: le falló a su hijo y a Naruto. Él ahora se iría lejos y, aunque había prometido regresar, ella sabía perfectamente que no lo haría… yéndose con la idea errónea de que no lo amaba… ¡Porqué siempre era débil! No solo le quitó la oportunidad de ver crecer a Minato en su vientre… o el momento de su nacimiento o las primeras palabras de su hijo. Naruto jamás se lo reclamó, al contrario, lo aceptó como culpa suya y continuó buscando su amor y respeto.

Jamás olvidará cuando Minato vio a Naruto y le dijo padre… la felicidad que ambos compartían cuando jugaban o… verlos dormidos llenos de lodo después del partido de futbol. Ella fue la culpable… y si no hubiera recibido aquel beso… ¿Por qué lo hizo? No supo la respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Eterno

_**La vida después de ti**_

"A pesar del tiempo y de todo… te seguiré amando"

!Dios! Aquí le doy fin a este fic... en verdad me gustó mucho redactarlo y mostrar parte de los sentimientos que tuve cada vez que escribia. Esta historia va dedicada para todos, pero en especial a mi querida amiga... (Ich liebe dich... danke sehr). ya que ella pasa por unos momentos dificiles... :(.

Agradezco cada uno de sus review, especialmente a_** Akari-neechan, JerineeNakasawa, Sakumi Hatake, Jazibb'Chann, minami016, Uzukami and Hyuuga girls, KENSA-CHAN, shanmiyami, goalbest **y a todos los de me dejaron o no un review, ya que esta historia gracias a ustedes llega a su fin. _

_Espero que les guste y en caso de que deseen un epílogo, háganmelo saber con un review... me harán muy feliz con sus comentarios (sean constructivos o no)._

_**Capítulo 6: Eterno**_

_"…-¿Sabes que es mi noche de bodas?- Contestó un molesto Naruto._

_-Naruto…- El tono de voz daba a entender que se encontraba con muchas copas de más._

_-¿Sakura?-_

_-Quisiera que me contestaras una pregunta… ¿Amas tanto a Hinata como para estar con ella el resto de tu vida?-_

_-Mujer, ¿acaso no es obvio?-_

_-¿Y piensas darle todo el amor que guardas en tu ser?- entre el tono podía notarse una gran tristeza._

_-¡Claro! Amo a mí…-_

_-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso… Adiós Naruto-_

_-¿Adiós?-_

_-Sabes, he encontrado el regalo de Suiza que me dieron ustedes hace unas semanas cuando regresaron de su viaje y creo que es el mejor momento para utilizarlo… gracias por todo y que seas muy feliz con tu mujer… es hora de irme-_

_-Momento, ¿qué intentas decirme?-_

_-No puedo imaginarme vivir sin ti, y por eso me voy-_

_-Sakura espera…-_

_-Me quitaré del medio… mi vida ya no te molestará-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Naruto, voy a irme con mi madre… ya no quiero vivir-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-Ama a Hinata con toda tu alma y dile que no es su culpa… yo no puedo vivir sin ti y ella tampoco… y si ha de morir una para que la otra pueda quedarse contigo, esa seré yo-_

_-Estás de juego verdad-_

_-No, no jugaría con eso nunca… (Se escuchan ruidos extraños) Adiós amado primito…-_

_-Sakura, no lo hagas por favor-_

_-Recuerda que te quiero mucho… (y gana el silencio en la llamada para después escuchar como algo metálico cae al suelo) ¿Crees que duela?-_

_-¡NO LO HAGAS!-_

_-Yo…- el llorar no la dejaba hablar y con un grito desgarrador dio por terminada la llamada._

_- ¿Sakura?- y aventó el móvil a la cama…"_

Hinata se encontraba arrodillada y con la cabeza abajo cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos detrás. –Yo… lo siento… en un momento sal… salgo de aquí…- despegó sus manos de su rostro y trató de quitarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

-No…- Y tocando su hombro le ofreció un pañuelo que tomó débilmente la ojiperla.

-Gracias…- cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y olerlo supo quién era el dueño de ese olor y llenándose de felicidad encontró de nuevo esos océanos que ahora se encontraban humedecidos. –Na… ¡Naruto!- y literalmente se abalanzó a él. –Estás aquí, ¡no nos dejaste!- y sin dudarlo más lo besó como no lo había hecho en años ya que lo sentía de nuevo sólo de ella… de ella.

Naruto no esperó ese acto pero respondió gustosamente aquel beso. No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así… pero la falta de aire los hizo alejarse y chocando miradas el rubio habló –Yo… –preocupándose por pensar que le había pasado algo a Minato por verla en ese estado- ¿Y Minato? ¡¿Dónde se encuentra Minato?!-

-En nuestra casa con Kurenai, Sakura y Sasuke…- le contestó e inmediatamente se posesionó de aquellos labios.

-Te amo Hinata- Le confesó Naruto después de terminar semejante beso –y al verte hoy con Kiba yo pensé que era lo que más deseabas y yo salí de esa manera como…- calló y le acarició la mejilla -estoy consciente de todos mis errores del pasado…- acarició su cabello con suavidad, tomando un mechón y enredándolo en uno de sus dedos –y lamento tanto haberte lastimado con mi inseguridad y mi falta de atención, sobre todo por salir hoy de esa manera, pero no pude irme y ni siquiera pensar en renunciar a lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida…- con sus cielos afirmó estas últimas palabras –ya que no puedo estar sin ti una segunda vez-

Hinata se quedó sin habla, y lo que hizo como reacción fue abrazarlo fuertemente. –Yo soy la que cometió los errores y te agradezco que hayas tomado la decisión de quedarte porque yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti- Se levantó y le ayudó a hacerlo –La verdad no esperé el beso de Kiba y cuando escuché el grito de Minato me sentí desfallecer, como una verdadera idiota. Entendí al ver tus ojos que te había perdido y salí a buscarte, pero fue Sakura la que me ayudó…-

-¡¿Sakura?!- Naruto estaba realmente asombrado.

-Sí, ella fue a buscarme para arreglar la situación y abrirme los ojos. La verdad…-

-No hablemos más de ella, por favor- Naruto la interrumpió suavemente y la besó de nuevo –yo cometí muchos errores…-

-Naruto, no los hiciste, fui yo. Ahora yo soy la que tiene que luchar por nuestro matrimonio, por ti… -jugando con sus dedos, algo que enterneció a su marido -Te amo y lo haré siempre… lamento todo el daño que te provoqué, pero no volverá a pasar ya que iniciaremos de nuevo- lo besó y después se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas cercanas- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad –Hinata le dijo mientras entrecruzaba su mano con la de él –prometo que no la desperdiciaré… -completamente ruborizada- Naruto…

-Dime-

-¿Podemos hacer el "ritual del fuego" (una fogata, salchichas y música en el patio) con el acta de divorcio?- completamente ruborizada y jugando con sus dedos le ofreció deshacerse de ese horrible papel de una manera que hasta Minato disfrutaría.

-¡Hahahahaha! Claro, será un placer… pero con la condición de que hagas ramen para ese día-

Y sellando esa promesa bajo un beso lleno de ternura tomaron el equipaje del rubio y se dirigieron a casa.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su hogar, Naruto recibió una llamada que al contestar casi queda sordo y riendo le explicó a su madre que había mandado a Arashi en su representación ya que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver con su esposa e hijo. Al llegar a su destino estaba Sasuke en la puerta esperándolos… y esta vez no pudo esconder esa sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su amigo caminaba de la mano de Hinata.

-Bienvenidos-

-Gracias Sasuke- Naruto se puso enfrente del moreno y le extendió la mano.

-Hmg- A lo que ambos Uzumaki interpretaron "de nada".

Y pasaron a la casa, encontrando a Kurenai en la cocina lavando los trastes y a Minato con Sakura jugando con el Kyubi, subido (amarrado de dos de sus colas para precisar) en el nuevo coche a control remoto, un regalo del Uchiha por haberse quedado quieto y por haber dejado de llorar.

-Acabamos de cenar- Sasuke les dijo al entrar y tomando su saco y la bolsa de su amada –Es mejor que nos vayamos-

-Gracias por todo Dobe-

-De nada Teme-

-¡PAPÁ!- Minato volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su padre y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas para después salir corriendo y saltar para que Naruto lo abrazara fuertemente. Sakura y Sasuke rieron ante esto… recordando su juventud y a cierto amigo suyo que era tan hiperactivo y molesto.

-Perdóname campeón, no quise hacerte llorar-

-¡Te quiero mucho papi!- Minato se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Naruto. –No te vayas-

-Mi pequeño… prometo que siempre estaré contigo… siempre- besó su cabeza y lo estrechó más a él, sintiendo como su vida regresaba, por una parte por el amor de Hinata y por la otra el amor de Minato.

Después de este encuentro tan tierno (digamos que Hinata los abrazó y así quedaron por un buen tiempo) se despidieron Sakura y Sasuke, los cuales tenían su vuelo a las 9:20 y estaban en tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto; y Kurenai, la cual dijo que tenía que ir con su hija y ayudarle con su bebé (para que después le diera a Hinata a solas cierta caja que incluía la protección necesaria para una deliciosa noche de pasión, dejando completamente ruborizada la ojiperla)

-Bueno campeón, es hora de dormir-

-¿Dormir? ¬¬ No quiero… ¡ Quiero estar con ustedes!-

-Pero amor, debes de hacerlo- Hinata lo cargaba y llenándolo de besos, haciéndole cosquillas –Para ir mañana al cine y estar todo el día afuera-

-¡¿Vamos a ir al cine?!- Minato se despegó un poco de su mami y miró a sus padres con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, se lo comenté a tu mamá… veremos Wall-E-

-¡Bien!- Y se dejó mimar un rato más ya que se sentaron en la sala y jugaron con el Kyubi y el nuevo auto, con la novedad que los rubios se pelearon por el control, haciendo reír a la ama de casa.

-Bueno amor, ahora si buenas noches- Naruto le dijo besando su frente, dejando pasar a SU mujer y Su hijo… que bien se sentía diciendo eso.

-¡Buenas noches!- y abrazando a ambos padres se acostó junto con su adorado zorro inseparable- Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- Naruto y Hinata contestaron sonrientes y apagando la luz del cuarto estaban a punto de salir.

-Papi…- Minato se sentó en la cama y jugando con sus dedos le preguntó al rubio- ¿te vas a ir de nuevo?-

-No, ya no –abrazando a su pareja- tengo aquí todo lo que he buscado y me quedaré con ustedes. Ahora descansa que mañana nos veremos-

Y dejando su primogénito acostado y contento, ambos adultos se acomodaron en el sillón. Hinata se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Naruto, respetando el cómodo silencio y las caricias que se daban.

-Hinata…- besa su cabeza y ella lo abraza más fuerte –gracias-

-No, yo soy la que te agradece…- besa su pecho aún cubierto por esa camisa blanca de algodón –gracias por perdonarme, regresar y amarme como lo haces… -tornando nuevamente ese rojillo característico en sus mejillas- y gracias por hacerme un hijo maravilloso-

-No hay de qué, créeme, fue todo un placer- y buscando esos labios color carmín los besó con tanta ternura.

Cuando se separaron el rubio le ofreció ir por algo para cenar, ya que el ajetreo de su regreso y demás preparativos no pudieron cenar nada (digamos que el rugir de cierto estómago delató a Naruto). Esa proposición fue música para los oídos de Hinata ya que tenía que prepararse para poder "romper su dieta nocturna". Al principio pensó en la posibilidad de degustar de su marido el domingo en la fiesta, pero por el destino, adorado destino… ¡el plan #2 estaba en acción! ¡Gracias Dios!

Ante un "se me antoja algo chino" Naruto salió de su casa… si señores, ¡SU CASA! Y no la dejaría jamás. Durante el trayecto al restaurante oriental localizado a las cercanías del parque, el ojiazul reflexionaba acerca de todo lo que le regalaba la vida y pensaba en lo que haría de ahora en adelante con su familia… su adorada familia, pero paró de pronto completamente ruborizado al pensar que Hinata y él… ¡STOP! Tranquilas hormonas… tenía que detener esos pensamientos.

Oficialmente ya eran pareja de nuevo pero tenía que darle tiempo a su mujer para hacerse a la idea y después… disfrutar del tentador cuerpo tan sexy y apete… ¡a callar Naruto! Le gritaría a su Ero-abuelo por tener esos pensamientos.

-¿Y si ella necesitaba más tiempo?- Sí que lo afectaba el celibato de estos 5 años, y tenía que controlarse ya que no era un chiquillo de 18 años donde las hormonas sobresalen a la razón, ¡tenía 29 y tenía que comportarse como tal! Pero al tener a esa sensual mujer bajo el mismo techo, quizás en la misma cama… la cual despertaba todas esas sensaciones que él creyó muertos… ¡Malditas hormonas! Pasando alrededor de 15 minutos llegó a ese restaurant que habría las 24 horas.

-Dos menús 3, por favor- Naruto literalmente lo ordenó, haciendo reír al cajero.

-¿Mucha hambre?- Le contestó suavemente el hombre chino.

-Digamos que si- Naruto miró el refrigerador y tomó dos colas –y esto se cobra también-

-En 20 minutos le doy su orden, puede esperar sentado-

¡¿20 minutos?! O.o ¡NO! ¬¬ Eso si que no se lo esperaba… TTTT quería regresar ya a casa pero no podía… ¡20 minutos! Qué horror.

Naruto en verdad se sentó con desgana y teniendo que esperar semejantes minutos (que para él equivalieron 2 horas) se sintió completamente desesperado. Lo que sí se agradeció es que traía dinero suelto en la cartera… ¬¬ ya que si no, tendría que esperar a que ese tipo tratara de recibir el pago con su tarjeta: equivalente a otros 20 minutos.

Cuando recibió el delicioso platillo pagó y ante su "autocontrol" para no desesperarse más regresó a su casa, apresurando el paso.

-Ya son 40 minutos… ¿por qué tarda tanto? Hinata se encontraba, como tenía que ser, en su habitación arreglándose: se alació un poco el cabello y se arregló el maquillaje que traía, además de ponerse la ropa interior que compró para él, esa blusa violeta súper sexy, regalo exclusivo de Temari, con el propósito de "engatusar al rubio"; la cual le ayudaba a moldear sus ya grandes dotes y mostrarlas sin caer en lo vulgar, se puso esos jeans que le ajustaban perfectamente al cuerpo… en pocas palabras estaba dispuesta a utilizar todas su artimañas femeninas para… momento, ¿sería posible que Naruto y ella…? Esperaba de todo corazón hacerle el amor pero, ¿y si él no estaba listo? Rayos… las hormonas alocadas por esas caricias y el hecho de inactividad sexual la afectaban y mucho.

-Tengo que tranquilizarme, ¿y si necesita más tiempo?- Habían regresado y su matrimonio tendría una segunda oportunidad, pero no quería que él se sintiera presionado…

Negando con la cabeza salió de la habitación, no sin antes checar todos los detalles de su arreglo y con su "tengo que evitar pensar eso y darle rienda suelta a lo que pase… de todas maneras el domingo lo haré mío nuevamente" caminó hacia el comedor.

Con los nervios de punta acomodó la mesa y cuando sacó una botella de vino se acordó de la adicción de su marido a la bebida de ese estilo (Sakura se lo recalcó cuando salió en su búsqueda) y la guardó de nuevo para evitar reavivar su "alcoholismo" (algo que era un hecho que no regresaría), entonces se levantó y al colocar el segundo plato se abrió la puerta…

-Hinata, ya regres…- a volar… ¡Qué maravillosa diosa tenía ante sus ojos! Su sensual cuerpo, ¡qué blusa! Maravilloso olor y esa boca… ¡A VOLAR HORMONAS!

Ambos quedaron en silencio y sin perder contacto visual, Naruto cerró la puerta y al dejar su "comida" en la mesita de acceso, recibió gustosamente a Hinata, la cual dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos en la mesa para correr a los bazos de su marido.

Sin que lo pudieran evitar, las hormonas y el deseo de estar de nuevo juntos le ganaron a la razón, nervios y dudas… bajo un beso nada casto iniciarían nuevamente su matrimonio, se regalarían la oportunidad de reencontrarse y darse lo que por 5 largos años tenían guardado: AMOR.

Al tener a Hinata abrazada, Naruto bajó sus manos a su trasero y cadera para después sostenerla y ponerla a su altura sin romper el beso, y ella abrazó esa sensual cadera masculina con sus torneadas piernas, colocando al mismo tiempo sus brazos en el cuello poderoso de Naruto. La Uzumaki lo besaba con todo, mientras él la sostenía con fuerza y caminando se encontró la columna de la sala, donde la recargó y la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo.

-Te amo tanto Naruto… te necesito- y de nuevo iniciaron la batalla de besos y cuando él quiso contestarle algo Hinata lo calló al morder su labio inferior, dándose paso para deleitarse con el sabor embriagante de esa maravillosa cueva.

Súbitamente Naruto rompe su unión y encontrándose con esa mirada perlada llena de deseo, le sonríe y subiéndola más, se pone en contacto con ese cuello y esternón que le encantaba… y al acomodarla de tal manera que no necesitó sostenerla con sus manos, recorrió su cintura, nalgas y yendo más al norte se detuvo cuando se encontró con los dos grandes montículos tan tentadores... los masajeó y besó, entrándole a Naruto una gran desesperación por sentirlas en vivo; así que se despegó un poco y bajo una sonrisa la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y agarrando la orilla de esa blusa la subió lentamente, dejando un camino de húmedos besos en la piel desnuda… deleitándose ante ese sostén negro de encaje.

-Te amo tanto… tanto…- fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio antes de posesionarse de esa tentadora parte de su mujer. Acarició sobre la tela sus pechos y ante los suspiros y pequeños gemidos de su mujer, busco esa boca color carmín.

Le estaba haciendo el amor con semejante beso, llenándose de tanta felicidad y gozo… ¡cómo necesitaba eso! Ella tuvo que despegarse de esos labios al soltarse un gemido al sentir como las manos hábiles y traviesas de él le acariciaban su pecho y sus muslos. Después de eso la separó de la columna y se dirigió al sillón más cercano (aún cargándola, tomada por los muslos y juntando sus pelvis) y la sentó en la cabecera de esta, y para su goce y explosión de lujuria, Hinata lo miró lo más sensual que pudo y se arqueó de tal manera que Naruto degustó nuevamente de sus pechos y esternón.

-Eres tan hermosa- Naruto lo soltó inconscientemente, provocando que ella sonriera y como "pago" a lo recién dicho, apretó su cadera con la de él, de tal manera que sus sexos quedaban nuevamente en contacto, sintiendo cada uno como se preparaban para unirse nuevamente.

Cuando Hinata se enderezó le besó el cuello y buscando los botones de esa camisa de algodón los desabrochó mientras besaba la piel que quedaba a su alcance, disfrutando nuevamente de ese sabor masculino que él sólo podía darle.

Extasiado por los mimos que ella le daba, el ojiazul la tomó del cuello y besándola de nuevo hizo los movimientos necesarios para que cayeran a los cojines del sillón, y sin poderlo evitar ambos rieron por el hecho de que casi caen al suelo, quedando ella encima sobre él.

-No puedes imaginarte cuánto deseaba verte en esta forma- Hinata le confesó al quitarle la camisa y empezar a acariciar el vientre y pecho de Naruto.

-Puedo imaginarlo ya que yo deseaba verte igual- y acariciando la espalda de su mujer la fue acercando lentamente para darle un beso.

Con la fuerza del deseo ese beso fue intensificándose y sin poderlo evitar más tiempo Hinata giró de tal manera que ahora si ellos yacían en el suelo, él sobre ella. El contacto con sus labios no cesó pero Naruto tuvo que cortarlo por el hecho de sentir como su mujer empezaba a desabrocharle lentamente su pantalón… de una manera mortalmente sensual.

-¿Qué haces?- Con un tono burlón, pero no olvidaba el deseo y pasión que en esos momentos sentía y se posesionó de ese cuello tan tentador

-Voy a hacerte el amor, ¿acaso te molesta?- Triunfante al desabrochar ese molesto botón y zipper.

-No, en absoluto- Para cuando pudo responder se encontraba besando un poco más debajo de su ombligo. –sigo diciendo que tienes el cuerpo más erótico y exquisito que he visto en mi vida- y colocando sus manos en el trasero de ella empezó a subir lentamente, llenándola de besos, mimándola como había soñado por tanto tiempo y cuando llegó a la altura de la espalda buscó el broche del sostén para disfrutar de esas grandes tentaciones, pero no lo encontró… por lo que levantó su mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa pícara.

-Fallaste, ahí no está el broche…- alzándose de tal manera que el broche ubicado entre su pecho quedara exactamente al alcance de la boca de él –Esta vez se encuentra a… ¡ah!-

Sin perder más el tiempo Naruto lo tomó y con la ayuda de sus labios, dientes y lengua deshizo la unión de la prenda, desatando tanta pasión en ella… quedándose extasiado y sobretodo feliz por cumplir uno de sus deseos que tenía desde hace 5 años: besar y acariciar esas cubres que tanto amo… maravillándose por los cambios que presentaban… simplemente eran más hermosos. Los mordió y succionó, llenándose de una felicidad que creyó jamás tener nuevamente.

Cuando su propia excitación le pidió pasar al siguiente término, se separó de ella terminando su labor en esa área, y al verla con la respiración agitada, sus labios rojos separados permitiendo la entrada del aire y esos ojos llenos de deseo, acomodó las piernas delgadas y torneadas de Hinata para ponerse adecuadamente entre ellas y dirigiendo sus manos a la orilla del pantalón, lo desabrochó lo más torturantemente sensual que pudo (llámese revancha) y lo jaló alzando las piernas de ella.

Si para ese entonces Naruto había perdido parte de su cordura… ahora estaba loco: Hinata estaba tan bien equipada… se colocó una maravillosa tanguita de encaje negro que tanto deleitaba su pupila, dándole a entender que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

Ahora sí que el instinto ganó a toda la razón y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, recibiendo con la misma intensidad la respuesta y no pudo evitar reír al sentir las delicadas manos de su mujer despojarle de manera rápida y desesperada los pantalones y bóxers… haciéndola realmente feliz cuando le mostró el símbolo de su gran excitación.

-Yo…- Naruto intentó decir algo, pero Hinata le calló con uno de sus dedos y quitándose ella misma la última prenda que tenía se acomodó para recibirlo.

-Hazme el amor- y lo besó con todo lo que sentía.

-Pero… ¿Y Minato?- Preguntó dudoso y ruborizado.

-Él no…- tomando la iniciativa se levantó un poco y acercándose a su marido fue empujándolo lentamente y de tal manera que sus sexos estuvieran en contacto, ganándose un gemido en él –no despertará… heredó tu sueño pesado-

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un beso Naruto lentamente fue hundiéndose en el interior de su mujer, tratando de controlar sus movimientos para disfrutar de su reconciliación al 100. Ambos generaron un sonido de satisfacción cuando por fin se hicieron un solo ser, y ante esa maravillosa sensación el rubio le sonrió y besándola dulcemente empezó la danza que tanto habían deseado esos dos.

¡Como la amaba! Naruto se sentía realmente extasiado al escuchar su nombre entre susurros y gemidos… y ella le ayudaba por medio de sincronizar el movimiento de su cadera con la de él. Pasaron los deliciosos minutos y en ambos el placer de ser uno de nuevo no paraba y aumentaba… cada embestida de él y cada gemido de ella aumentaba el deseo, demostrando todo el amor que existía entre ellos. Naruto dejó de besarla para acomodar su cabeza entre la almohada y el hombro de ella, aspirando el olor a mujer… ese aroma tan exquisito, que era de él y mientras Hinata disfrutaba del aumento tanto de la fuerza como la velocidad las exquisitas embestidas que le llenaban de una sensación tan espectacular, besaba el hombro de su hombre y le rasguñaba con gusto la espalda cuando él le daba una fuerte penetración… y no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente al sentirlo más dentro de ella cuando el rubio tomó sus caderas y las alzó un poco.

Cuando Naruto sintió que el interior que lo apresaba llegaría a su máximo punto de deleite, buscó la mirada aperlada que por tanto tiempo amó y besó vehementemente esos labios rojos y como respuesta, Hinata tomó su mano izquierda y entrecruzándola con la suya sus sentidos explotaron ante tanta pasión, obteniendo el placer máximo de la unión más maravillosa del mundo.

Ninguno se imaginó que el espasmo placentero que se regalarían sería tan grande, el cual, aún siendo uno, les dejó inconscientes del mundo por un muy largo rato. Y más en preciso instante en el que Naruto le dio todo su ser a Hinata, al mismo tiempo, ella arqueó su espalda pegando más su pecho con lo de él, generándole un ronquido poderoso a ese hombre.

-Te amo… Hi… Hina…- no pudo tranquilizar su respiración tan rápido como hubiera querido, Naruto en verdad le costaba trabajo controlarse… aún el placer obtenido tenía atrapados a todos sus sentidos.

-Y… yo a… a ti mi a… amor- en Hinata pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Y unieron sus labios nuevamente, en una danza tranquila y sobretodo conciliadora. Cuando se recuperaron un poco Naruto salió de ella y se acomodó en su pecho, recibiendo caricias tiernas en su cabello.

-Gracias- Hinata habló después de un rato.

-¿Y eso?-

-Gracias por ser mi marido, amarme y regalarme la oportunidad de ser la madre de tu hijo… un niño maravilloso como tú-

-Al contrario mi Hina- se levantó un poco para encontrar la mirada que tanto ama- yo soy el que te agradece todo lo que me has dado… y nuestro hijo es maravilloso, ¿sabes por qué?-

-No-

-Porque tengo a una esposa maravillosa… que es una excelente madre- Serio, haciendo reír a la ojiperla -Hinata…-

-Hahahahaha! ¿Qué ocurre?- le toma del cuello y lo besa.

-¿Estás segura que no se despertó Minato con semejante ruido que acabamos de hacer?-

-No… heredó tu maravilloso sueño "de roca", agregando que está completamente feliz y tranquilo porque te vas a quedar-

-Así es… nunca me iré-

-Me parece perfecto… Y como pago a esas palabras, ahora recibirás nuevamente el premio por ser el esposo más maravilloso del mundo- y lo vuelve a besar, siendo las últimas palabras en un muy buen rato.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- Kurenai entró al departamento y encontró algunos muebles desacomodados, el jarrón blanco de Italia destrozado en el piso y los cojines esparcidos por toda la sala. -¿Pero qué es esto?- y acercándose al gran sillón fijó su mirada en un objeto característico y cuando lo tomó no pudo evitar reír al descubrir un sostén negro -¡Hasta que por fín! Iré a ver a Minato-

Y el desorden siguió en el camino, y ella no pudo dejar de reír al imaginarse que fue lo que NO hicieron los señores de la casa. Silenciosamente entró a la habitación del pequeño y como era predecible aún dormía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y tomó la cobija que se encontraba en el suelo, junto con el Kyubi. –Al parecer fuiste el único que escuchó la fiesta que hubo en la noche- Kurenai tomó al muñeco y acomodó en el regazo del rubio a su inseparable amigo y al arropar de nuevo a Minato salió, encontrándose un par de risas provenientes a dos puertas de donde estaba –les haré el desayuno… ¿habrán cenado?-

&

-No es cierto, ¡tú me lo diste!-

-No preciosa, acuérdate fue en la fiesta de mi madre-

-¡Cierto!- Hinata, que se encontraba apoyada en la almohada recibía gustosa el peso de Naruto, el cual estaba cómodamente acostado en su pecho, teniendo ella acceso a esos dorados hilos que acariciaba tan dulcemente. –recuerdo que ese día traías esa camisa roja que te quedaba tan… en verdad eres un hombre demasiado sexy-

-Y tú no te quedas atrás… escogiste ese vestido blanco que…- Se levanta para encontrarse con esos ojos perla -¡Dios! Si hubiéramos estado solos cuando te vi entrar… ¡Te hubiera tomado en ese momento!-

-¡Pero lo hiciste!- Ella lo aventó al lado de ella y cambiaron lugares. –Me llevaste a tu baño con el pretexto de una mancha en tu camisa!- y fingiendo enojo empezó a golpearlo, sentándose en su pecho, con ambos pies al costado del rubio.

-Pero bien que te gustó… ¡lo hicimos dos veces!- Naruto detiene sus golpes y acostándola de nuevo la besa dulcemente. –Y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo-

-¿En verdad?- Alza un poco su cabeza y lo besa –No te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo de estrenar mi baño ahora mismo-

-Pero antes de eso…- la besa y empieza a bajar a su cuello –esta cama me pide a gritos que te haga el amor de nuevo-

-¿Sólo la cama?- Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente, pegando su cuerpo con el de él.

-No mí amada… todo- y la besó.

Tres meses después…

-¬¬ Mami… ¿Aún no?-

-No amor, ya casi acabo- Hinata le daba los toques finales al disfraz de ángel que llevaría Minato en la pastorela.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hahahahaha!- Naruto abrió la puerta y se acercó –Mi hijo demonio convertido en todo un ángel-

-¬¬ Yo no quería ser ángel… Ryoma-kun me quitó el papel de diablo… ¡Yo quería ser el malo de la historia!-

-Pero campeón, gracias a ti los buenos ganan… tú serás el héroe de la historia- Naruto le contestó tiernamente y colocándole el símbolo del bien en su cabeza rubia, le dio un beso en la frente –verás que todo saldrá bien y serás el mejor-

-No me convences- Minato cruzó los brazos, haciendo reír a sus papás. -¿Ya mami?-

-Ahora si estás listo- Se separa de él y abrazando a su marido contemplan la obra de arte que hicieron juntos.

Para ser un niño de ahora 5 años, cumplidos el 4 de noviembre, era tan guapo, tierno e inteligente. Y tomando la pequeña maleta de Minato y al Kyubi (haciendo que Naruto detuviera el auto y regresara corriendo por él) salieron de su nuevo hogar en Konoha. Tres días antes del cumpleaños de Naruto, este recibió una llamada de la oficina y tuvo que regresar a la Hoja, dejando a su familia en Sunna. Cuando se fue pensó que se quedaría sólo un día, pero para su horror y enojo, Arashi le informó que tenía que quedarse una semana por el hecho de la inauguración de unos edificios que habían construido tiempo atrás y no podía faltar esta vez por ser el dueño de la constructora.

Con ello Naruto le habló a Hinata comentándole lo pasado y que lamentaba dejarlos solos… pero lo que no se imaginó fue que al llegar a su departamento esa misma noche lo primero que vio en la amplia sala fueron tres maletas, ordenadas de mayor a menor…

& Flashback &

-¿Eh?- Naruto entró a su departamento y al ver esas maletas realmente se extrañó. ¿Qué hacían esas cosas ahí?

Y sin más se acercó, dejando su saco y llaves en el perchero y encendió la luz para poder ver mejor, sin embargo le llamó la atención la maleta más pequeña, por el hecho de encontrar un objeto de un tono rojo que conocía perfectamente, quedando en shock segundos después al ver al Kyubi en persona.

-¡PAPITO!- Minato salió detrás del sillón e hizo que Naruto saltara del susto. -¡Hasta que llegas!-

-¡¿Mi… Mi… Minato?!- No salía de su asombro.

-Si papi… soy yo. ¿Eh?- y se asombró cuando vio a su padre con los ojos de plato.

Ambos rubios quedaron sin movimiento sorprendidos, haciendo que Hinata se riera fuertemente, dejándose ver detrás de la barra de la cocina, rompiendo el hechizo en el que se encontraban.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Naruto abrazó a su hijo y lo cargó llenándolo de besos. –En verdad no me esperaba esto…

-Es una respuesta muy fácil…- Hinata habló después de calmar su risa –cuando nos llamaste y dijiste que no regresarías, al mismo tiempo pensamos que no podíamos vivir sin ti ni un minuto más, por lo que nos quedaremos aquí… ¡Para siempre!- y madre e hijo gritaron de felicidad.

-No Hinata, Minato tiene su escuela y tú tu trabajo en Sunna… no puedo aceptar…-

-No seas necio… es demasiado pesado viajar todos los días… además de que hable con Arashi-san y todo está arreglado: Minato entrará a la escuela la siguiente semana- las muecas de disgusto no faltaron- y yo... bueno… mi trabajo ahora es en la casa, claro, si no te molesta tenernos en tu casa-

-Pero amores, MI casa ahora y siempre será SU casa… ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con ramen!- bajo una gran sonrisa los abrazó y los llevó al mejor restaurant de Konoha…

& fin del Flashback &

Minato se veía maravilloso, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y cambió su rostro de enojo a felicidad cuando su mejor amigo, Ryoma, llegó con toda la cara pintada de rojo, además de ese disfraz tan feo. –¡Bien!- y yendo con su miss inició la obra.

Durante la presentación era el que más destacaba y bueno, agregando la creatividad del padre (el cual fue obligadamente asignado por el comité escolar a desarrollar el diseño y montaje del escenario) y la delicadeza de la madre (la cual practicó y memorizó junto con Minato todos los diálogos) pudo mostrar su talento en el escenario.

Esta vez toda la familia estuvo reunida: sus abuelitos Hiashi, Hirako y Kushina presenciaron alegremente el show y sin olvidar al Bisabuelo "raro" (pervertido) Jiraiya, la abuelita grande Tsunade y los tíos consentidores Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Después de tanto tiempo, reunidos después de tanto tiempo…

Cuando terminó la pastorela, Naruto fue a ayudar a Minato a cambiarse mientras los demás se dirigieron al patio central de la escuela, donde se encontraba un mini festival eludiendo a las festividades navideñas.

-¡Qué buena actuación tuvo mi nieto como ángel!- Kushina comentó mientras se comía gustosa un pastelillo.

-Y no olvidemos el trabajo de mi nieto con el escenario- Jiraiya se acerca a Hinata y la abraza.

-Amor, no olvides el disfraz de nuestro bisnieto- Tsunade abrazó a su marido y le dio un beso suave en sus labios –Jiraiya, debes de ser más observador del mundo… ¬¬ y no sólo de mujeres-

-O.o Mi vida… sabes que esas manías se me fueron desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Aja… como no- todos los presentes dijeron en unísono, generándole una gota en su cabeza al peliblanco.

-¿Y ahora?- Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la entrecruzó con la suya.

- Hemos preparado una comida en la casa. ¿Todos van a ir?-

-Ni lo dudes hermanita- Hanabi le dio un zape a Konohamaru por el hecho de que él "accidentalmente" puso su mano en el trasero de ella, buscando acercarla a él –hay niños- y lo besó después.

-Hiashi, déjalos…- No pudo evitar decir eso Hirako al ver como su marido puso una cara de inconformidad y estaba a punto de decir algo –Están comprometidos, tienen derecho-

-Esos dos jamás cambiarán… Hermana, ¿Necesitas que compremos algo?- Neji cargaba a su bebé, Kanno de apenas 3 meses, mientras Tenten se encargaba de la pequeña Soma, su primogénita de 2 años.

-No, todo está listo-

Kushina realmente era feliz. Al principio se enojó con Naruto cuando este le comentó que intentaría recuperar a Hinata, pero al enterarse de la existencia de su primer nieto y de la verdad, ese rencor desapareció, jurándole a su amado esposo que cuidaría de ellos hasta siempre en su representación.

–Gracias por darnos tanta felicidad- Kushina se acercó a la ojiperla y la abrazó –En verdad muchas gracias Hinata-

- No hay de qué…- sonriendo –aunque tengo que admitir que Naruto hizo la mayor parte, no, toda la parte…-

-No nos referimos a eso Hinata…- interrumpió la pelirroja –Después de la muerte de Minato-padre todos quedamos devastados, más Naruto. Dejó de ser el risueño que alegraba a todos con una sola sonrisa y agregando tu alejamiento se transformó en…- sonrió y tomó la mano de su nuera –pero hoy pude disfrutar nuevamente de esa alegría y aún mejor, me deleité con la sonrisa de mi nieto. Me encanta disfrutarlo-

-¿Y saben una cosa? Lo que les espera con el segundo- la ojiperla agachó su mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡Oh Dios Hinata!- tanto Kushina, Tsunade y Hirako se acercaron y la abrazaron, teniendo a los demás riendo y festejando.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde un mes y una semana, pero no le vayan a decir nada a Naruto, quiero que sea sorpresa-

-De acuerdo… hablando del rey de roma…- Sasuke sonrió y miró a los rubios llegar y no pudo negar lo que Kushina-san había dicho: su mejor amigo, su hermano era realmente feliz.

Estando todos juntos siguieron con la fiesta. La reunión fue todo un éxito y como tenía que ser, las risas, la diversión y las platicas no pudieron faltar. Siendo las 8:30 se despidió Hanabi y Konohamaru, dejando a la feliz familia sola.

Minato había estado jugando con los regalos de sus abuelos y cuando quiso dejarlos en su recámara encontró una pequeña caja blanca con agujeros en su cama. Dejó todo lo que traía a sus pies y se acercó lentamente a ella. Y su curiosidad aumentó cuando vio que sus padres se asomaron y se dirigieron a su habitación sin tomarle atención.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Acércate y ábrela…- Hinata se asomó, sonrió y abrazó a un Naruto escondido detrás de la puerta. –Pero con cuidado-

-¿Por qué?- Minato se acercó lentamente a la caja y sentándose en su cama volteó a ver a sus padres reflejando duda.

-Porque puede asustarse- Naruto dijo suavemente y entrando abrazado de su mujer.

-De acuerdo- Y sin más rodeos acercó sus pequeñas manos a su objetivo, con una curiosidad al 1000. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó cierto ladrido que provocó un grito lleno de emoción y felicidad… descubriendo que dentro de esa cajita agujerada se encontraba un cachorro.

-¡Un perrito!- Y con cuidado lo tomó y lo abrazó.

-¿Te gusta?- Su mami se acercó y acarició al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Mucho… ¿Es mío?-

-Así es… es todo tuyo-

-¡WAY! ¡Me encanta Blitz!- y Minato abrazó a su nuevo amigo, recibiendo lengüetazos (espero que así se diga).

El cachorro seleccionado con 36 horas de anticipación y con 18 tiendas de mascotas visitadas era un bull terrier napolitano color chocolate, con manchas blancas en sus patas, pecho, la punta de su cola y en la frente. Naruto y Hinata decidieron regalarle el cachorro por dos razones: necesitaban un guardián para su nueva casa y el hecho de darle a su hijo un amigo canino que le enseñaría a hacer responsable.

-Le gustó- ella observaba a su hijo jugando completamente feliz.

-Si, y como siempre eliges muy bien-

-Claro… puedes darte cuenta con el marido que me robé- y lo besó. Ambos se encontraban en la sala.

-Hina-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno pues…- la miró fijamente y tomándola por sorpresa la besó –te amo y por lo mismo quiero darte algo mañana-

-¿Mañana? ¿Pero qué se celebra?- lo dijo con una voz pícara.

-Es el cumpleaños de la mujer que comparte su vida conmigo y quiero como loco… deseo robármela mañana por la noche- y besándola de nuevo rió por ver como su mujer se sorprendió ante su petición. –Quiero darte una velada inolvidable-

-¿En verdad?- y sin poderlo evitar lo abrazó de tal manera que ambos cayeron acostados en el sillón. –Debes de decir… una de tantas veladas inolvidables-

-¿Y si acostamos a Minato temprano?-

-No creo que podamos…- ambos voltearon y encontraron que su hijo estaba jugando con su amado amigo. –no creo que quiera irse a dormir-

-Cierto…-

-¡Hahahahaha!- no pudo dejar de reír al ver como su esposo hizo pucheros. -¿Y si ponemos "la cenicienta"?-

- Has encontrado el punto débil de nuestro hijo… las películas femeninas- y sentándose, jalándola con él –me encanta la idea-

Y mientras Hinata se dirigía a la cocina para preparar palomitas, Naruto la tomó desprevenida y le dio una nalgada. Al principio ella se asustó y asombró, pero al ver la mirada y sonrisa traviesa en él no pudo más y salió corriendo tras de él.

Mientras tanto Minato no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver como sus padres se perseguían y gritaban por toda la casa. –Ya ni yo que tengo 5 años- y continuó jugando con Blitz.

Cuando dieron las 11:50 lograron acostar a Minato. La gran batería de su hijo, las dos "gracias" que hizo el cachorro y su corretiza que terminó con almohadazos y besos, quedaron cansados.

-¡Dios!- Hinata se tiró en la cama -¡Cuánta energía tiene!-

-¿Cansada?- Naruto preguntó con ese tonito tan sexy cuando cerró victorioso la puerta.

-Eso depende-

-¿Depende de qué?- El rubio se acostó al lado de su mujer.

-Si es para hacerte el amor, tengo toda la energía del mundo-

-Excelente… te amo- y se acostó en el pecho de ella.

-Yo también…- y sin más le preguntó -¿Y la oficina?-

-Bien…-

-Naruto… escuché la plática de Arashi y…-

-¬¬ Hinata… eso de escuchar entre llamadas se te ha hecho un vicio-

-O/o no… no es e… eso- su rubor aumentó cuando Naruto se puso arriba de ella y empezó a besar esa parte de su cuello que la haría… sabía cómo atenderla. –Yo… yo… ah yo, estoy… mmmmm… preocup… ahhh-

-Eso no importa hoy…- se deleitaba al escuchar tan bellos sonidos, encendiendo su pasión lentamente –ya que…- dejó de besar su cuello y acercándose peligrosamente a ese escote que lo traía loco desde la mañana –en dos minutos te daré tu primer regalo…- y sin más besó la piel que se encontraba entre esos dos grandes dotes.

-¿Dos minutos?- corroborando con su despertador que faltaba ese tiempo para la media noche -¿No puede pasar nada antes?- preguntó mientras desabrochó dos de los botones de esa camisa blanca.

-No…- ahora atendía uno de los pechos de ella, mientras con sus brazos pasaron por su espalda, alzándola y pegándola a él –son sólo dos minutos-

-No creo que aguahhhh… aguantes…- y sin más le desabrochó esa prenda, quedando su mirada perdida en el cuerpo de ese adonis –como yo tampoco…-

Y sin más unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de todo sentimiento que tenían, y en el momento en que se escuchó la alarma Naruto se separó un poco y ante un "feliz cumpleaños mi Hinata" le dio su primer regalo, haciendo que en esa noche esas fueran las últimas palabras y que ninguno de los dos conciliaran el sueño…

&

-Na… Naaaahhh- Pronunció Hinata entre deliciosos gemidos.

Ella disfrutaba de las fuertes y lujuriosas embestidas que le daba su marido. Sus piernas se encontraban entrecruzadas en la cadera masculina, ayudándole con los movimientos y sus manos intentaban sostenerse de los hombros sudorosos de Naruto, mientras él la aprisionaba más a la pared de la habitación con su cuerpo, teniendo sus manos en la cadera de ella y sus nalgas… hundiéndose más y más profundo, con movimientos fuertes y rápidos.

Quería disfrutar de la humedad y calentura de su interior y lo logró: las entradas y salidas tomaron diferentes velocidades y fuerza, acercándola por tercera vez al cielo. Y sin poderlo evitar soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como ella se arqueó al llegar al mismo tiempo que él al poderoso orgasmo. Descargó todo su placer en ella y ayudándola a poner sus pies en el suelo la abrazó fuertemente.

-No cabe duda que este es uno de los excelentes regalos que me has dado…- comentó ella al recuperar algo de sus fuerzas, sintiendo como era acostada suavemente en la cama –prométeme que vamos a estar juntos por siempre-

-Lo prometo- la besó y abrazó. –Ahora tenemos que ir por Minato… te tenemos un gran regalo-

Y así se metieron a bañar (donde la pasión les jugó "mal" y repitieron nuevamente la danza de toda la noche) y cuando salieron fueron a la recámara de su hijo, el cual se había levantado apenas unos minutos antes de su llegada. Los abrazos fueron muchos y cuando Naruto le dijo que su siguiente regalo esperaba, todos se fueron a la sala pero ella se asombró al ver tres maletas acomodadas de menor a mayor. Después volteó y se encontró con dos rubios que se reían. –¿Ahora qué traen entre manos?- Pensó cuando Minato ruborizado le acercó al Kyubi. Y ahora si no escondió su asombro al ver un papel atorado entre sus colas.

-¿Y esto?- lo tomó y al abrirlo encontró que era un boleto de avión.

-Tengo todo arreglado. Salimos en tres horas-

-¿A dónde?-

-Eso es una sorpresa-

-Yo si sé a dónde mami… y mi papi me lo dijo antier y me gustó la idea- Minato la abrazó y deposito un beso en la frente de ella –y así le vas a decir a papi lo que me dijiste ayer-

-¿Qué cosa?- Naruto se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Hinata le regresó la pregunta.

-Hmmm…- Naruto simplemente la besó. –De acuerdo, primero dime tú y luego yo-

-No, es mi cumpleaños… tú dime primero-

-Pero…-

-Vamos papi, ya dile- Minato lo doblegó ya que empezó a jugar con sus dedos, llenándolo de tanta ternura –y así te enteras de que mi mami tiene a mi hermanito dentro de ella- puso una cara de duda –pero no entiendo en dónde…

Pero Naruto no escuchó eso. Sus ojos azules mostraban un gran asombro y mirando a Hinata la encontró ruborizada… obteniendo en sus ojos la verdad en esas palabras. Inmediatamente miró el vientre de ella y por fín entendió esos ascos que presentó Hinata cuando le acercó el desayuno la semana pasada: Hinata estaba en cinta.

-Estoy… estoy embarazada- ella le dijo tímidamente. –Aunque se me adelantó Minato, quería decírtelo hoy en la noche-

El corazón de Naruto latía con fuerza. -¿Estás… estás embarazada?- repitió tratando de asegurarse si había escuchado bien.

-Sí-

¡Oh Dios! Su esposa… la madre de su primer hijo embarazada… Hinata… nuevamente embarazada… algo realmente increíble. Su rostro solo irradiaba felicidad. –Estas... ¡Estas embarazada!- repitió nuevamente para sí.

-¡Sí!- Hinata rió un poco al ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su marido, y al ver a Minato tenía la misma expresión de alegría se adelantó a decir. –Hace 3 días lo comprobé-

-No puedo creerlo… estamos… ¡¡Estamos embarazados!!- y la tomó de la cintura, haciéndola girar y la besó. -¡Eres tan maravillosa!-

Y bajándola tomó a su hijo, que brincaba de felicidad, y al cargarlo giró con él –Minato, ¡vas a ser hermano mayor y yo padre nuevamente!- y al bajarlo rió fuertemente y acercándose a los seres que más amó en su vida –Me han… ¡Dios! Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-

Ante esas últimas palabras se prepararon para ir a Eien (Eterno), una pequeña isla al norte de Raimei (Trueno), la cual fue comprada y acondicionada por Minato Namikaze años atrás como regalo de bodas para sus hijos recién casados… y como él lo deseó en su momento, ese afrodisiaco lugar fue desde ese día el testigo fiel de todos los momentos de felicidad de Naruto y Hinata, ya en ella pudieron enorgullecerse de la familia que con los años forjaron con el amor y cariño que ente ellos sentían, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido…

_"**Ya que la vida después de ti y sin ti… realmente no fue vida, pero la vida después de ti y contigo… me hizo conocer la verdadera felicidad"**_


	7. Epílogo: En Familia

Hola hola!!

Aquí doy el verdadero final a la historia. Muchisisisismas gracias por todos sus reviews, por acompaniarme y espero que les guste el epílogo.

Estoy orgullosa de esta historia, y espero que ustedes también. Nos estaremos viendo con otro fic que tengo en mente y con la conti de los demás!! Ciao!!!

**Epílogo: En familia  
**

-¡Eso no se vale!-

-¿Cómo que no se vale? Eso es nada más ni nada menos que un Strike…- el mayor de los hermanos acababa de tirar… ¡Y qué tiro! Se notaba la gran experiencia que tenía en ese deporte.

-Déjala hermano… ¡No es capaz de hacer un tiro bueno! Vamos a ganar este encuentro- un chico de cabello negro-azulado con ojos color zafiro se acercaba a las bancas. Este se burlaba de su hermana mayor por el hecho que era la 3° línea y apenas llevaba 128 puntos… en total.

-¡Hn!- la chica se sentó y buscó con la mirada otro punto lejano a su hermano, inflando sus mejillas dejándose ver esas franjas características de la familia Uzumaki. -¡Cállate Kei!-

-Hehehe, Hana no te preocupes… lograrás hacer algo con tu puntuación- otro chico se encontraba enfrente de ella y la abrazó –O si no "Kyubi" nos van a ganar-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-

-Vamos, Hana, Takeshi no se pongan así- uno de ellos hablaba desde el otro lado del palco, el cual mostraba unos bellos ojos azules y sus cabellos rubios como los de su padre –Tienen el tiempo suficiente para hacernos la cena mañana-

-¡Minato!- todos los del equipo del "Byakugan" gritaron enojados mientras los "Kyubi" rieron ante lo inevitable.

-Hehe, quiero que preparen ramen de pollo… ¡para mi solito!- el rubio mayor comentó con una gran sonrisa. -¿O no se les antoja? Vamos Hina… sé que tu quieres también ramen-

-Yo te lo prepararé con gusto Naruto- Hinata se levantó de su asiento y besó a su marido, el cual le correspondió abrazándola.

-Se nota que nuestros padres no se dan cuenta que estamos a la mitad de una competencia…- Takeshi habló con los ojos cerrados (el gesto era igual al de Naruto), presenciando un beso de película.

-Hablando de competencias… ¡Te derrotaré esta vez!- Kei miró amenazante a su hermano gemelo y lo señaló con su dedo índice –Takeshi-chan va a perder ante mi poder-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- sin pensarlo dos veces, tomaron cada uno sus bolas y se colocaron en la línea de tiro para lanzar al mismo tiempo la bola…

-Mamá, papá… ¿no pudieron hacer a unos gemelos normales? Estos han salido defectuosos- otro ojiazúl en la familia, no obstante este había heredado el color dorado en su cabello, un poco más oscuro que el de su padre o el de Minato.

-¡Hahahahaha! Kensaru que cosas dices. Esos dos son tal para cual- Hinata abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, el cual apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella –gemelos tenían que ser-

-Sí, y contrincantes de nacimiento para variar- se separaron para ver el tiro y gritaron para después reír por el hecho que ambos lanzaron tan mal el bowl que fue a dar al canal, sin derrumbar algún _pine _–y graciosos cuando intenta uno ganarle al otro-

-Es tu turno amor…- se levantó Minato y se acercó a una bella joven con cabellos largos de color café, la cual lo tenía trenzado. Sus ojos tenían el mismo tono de su cabello, teniendo una figura muy femenina de 10 (algo que el rubio presumía cuando podía) que estaba acorde a su estado desde hace 6 meses -¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Pero Minato- rió suavemente –te recuerdo que estoy embarazada, no lisiada… puedo cargar el balón-

-¿Estás segura?- esos ojos zafiro le demostraban tanto amor que recibió un beso de su amada esposa Noriko. ¡Como amaba a esa mujer!

-Completamente- y estando a un metro de tirar, volteó y viendo a su marido (desde hace 2 años) –el que va a hacernos la cena es otro… u otros, Hehehe- y cumpliendo su amenaza logró un strike para el grupo del ojo blanco.

Su equipo festejaba y sin esperar más se acercó Naruto al repartidor de bolas (no sé cómo llamarlo, es donde se regresa el bowl y puedes poner las que necesites para las competencias) y tomando su balón del número 15 terminaría la última ronda. Era el capitán del grupo Kyubi, y su lema era "solo el ojiazúl entra", por lo que Minato (ahora esposo y futuro padre a sus 27 años), Kensaru (su tercer hijo de 19), Kei (el quinto, ya que su hermano Takeshi nació primero, de 16) y Ryoma (el prometido de su tesoro Hana de 22 años, la segunda en la lista de herederos al apellido Hyuga-Uzumaki) eran parte del equipo y estaban disputando una cena en la casa de Eien (Eterno), tanto por la celebración de los 28 años de matrimonio como la apuesta que año con año celebraba la familia Uzumaki.

El equipo contrario, los "Byakugan" era comandado por Hinata, la cual recibió gustosa a sus hijos Hana (hermosa damisela que a todos les rompía el corazón con sólo una mirada, por el hecho de parecerse tanto a su madre) y a Takeshi… (La completa antítesis de Hinata y clon exacto de Naruto. ¡En cuántos problemas podía meterse ese jovencito en tan sólo una hora!), también se encontraba su nuera Noriko Uzumaki, la cual les dio la maravillosa noticia que serían abuelos de un par de nietos, y Reika, siendo la actual novia de Kensaru. Ella era una chica sencilla de gran corazón, algo que provocó la derrota del mujeriego de la familia, haciéndolo sentar cabeza.

Naruto dio 4 pasos antes de tirar y ante el prolongado silencio se concentró lo suficiente para poder tirar todos los _pines_… el marcador era 245 a 230 y si lograba su objetivo, se salvaría de cocinar. Respiró hondo y en pocos segundos logró darle un efecto tal al balón que todos los Kyubi saltaron de júbilo mientras que los Byakugan protestaban… obviamente ante ese strike perfecto no podía ninguno. Agregando el segundo tiro y la fulminación de todos los ojiperla tomaron sus cosas y regresaron a casa.

Hinata y Naruto compraron una mansión en el centro de la ciudad cuando se enteraron que un par de bebés se agregaban a la familia. Creyeron que era necesario un lugar más amplio que la casa en donde vivían y no solo eso, Eien fue modificado de su plano original para que, pasando los años y como se haría el día de mañana, toda la familia se pudiera reunir.

Estaban tan orgullosos de la familia que formaron: por una parte Minato siguió los pasos de su padre y a los 23 se graduó con mención honorífica como arquitecto. Y por azares del destino en un viaje que realizó a Sunna encontró a una tímida y alegre Noriko Sawayama, la cual era su nueva compañera de trabajo… ¿lo gracioso? Ella es diseñadora industrial y su grn rival.

Se enamoraron y pues, a los dos años dieron la gran noticia de que se casarían y hoy esperaban a su primer "hijos". Minato se había quedado en Sunna por el trabajo, pero al saber la maravillosa noticia de que sería padre, habló con Noriko y le rogó para regresar a Konoha… quería regalarle el embarazo de sus gemelos a su padre, tratando de compensar que Naruto no vio su crecimiento y nacimiento, algo que hizo llorar a su padre de la emoción (pero quedó entre ellos ya que no podía perder su orgullo de hombre).

Pasando con la siguiente integrante, Uzumaki Hana era una chica de lo más extrovertida posible. Amaba el carácter suave y libre de su padre, por lo que buscó la manera de ser igual que él. Ella se encaminó hacia el diseño Industrial y para este momento cursaba su último semestre de la universidad… en dónde conoció a un joven profesor de física del cual se enamoró como una loca… Sabaku Ryoma comenzó a dar clases unos meses antes de conocerla y pues… gracias a un ángel llamado Minato estos estaban comprometidos… algo que le costó mucho trabajo al pobre novio ya que, al ser la única hija, todos sus hermanos agregando al padre, la sobreprotegían… ¡Cuando le dio su primer beso casi sale linchado de la mansión Uzumaki!

Kensaru era el tercer hijo (el cual se autonombró el sándwich "nadie me quiere") con apenas 19 años, en pocas palabras… ¡era el rebelde de la casa! Siendo todo lo contrario a sus mayores… "pansaba" (N/A: escuché esa palabra y no dejé de reírme… quiere decir que pasaba sus materias de "Pansazo" o con bajas calificaciones) la preparatoria y no tenía una meta por el momento. Y lo mejor (para sus padres lo peor) su porte y físico lo ayudaban mucho para conquistar chicas, generando un "mujerierismo" extremo… aunque su novia actual Reika Inuikia lo mantenía al margen desde hace 1 año. ¡Gracias Dios!

Para terminar están los gemelos Kei y Takeshi. Ambos nacieron un 17 de octubre, siendo el primero Takeshi… aunque la actitud de su hermano Kei hacía parecer todo lo contrario. En el físico eran iguales, exceptuando el color de ojos. ¿Latosos? Juntos podían generar la tercera guerra mundial, por lo que Naruto y Hinata optaron por darles habitaciones separadas cuando cumplieron 6 años... aunque en la escuela eran inseparables y hacían de las suyas… algo completamente inevitable.

Llegaron alrededor de la 9:30 y los estaba esperando Kakashi, el mayordomo de la familia (N/A: XD), el cual los acompañó al comedor y les sirvió la cena. Así todos pudieron disfrutarse entre juegos y pláticas el rico ramen…

-¡Dios! Estoy molida- Hinata se acostó en su suave cama, en la cual ya se encontraba Naruto.

-Yo igual… ¡Si que somos una gran familia!-

-Así es-

-No puedo creer que Minato vaya a darnos nietos tan pronto- Naruto se acostó suavemente en el pecho de su amada Hinata.

-Es tan hermoso, ¡Noriko se ve hermosa!- Besando esa cabellera que presentaba además de hilos dorados, unos cabellos color plata, símbolo de 28 años de trabajo… y de estar juntos. -¡Te amo tanto!-

-Y yo a ti- buscó esa boca rojiza y junto sus labios para crear un beso cargado de dulzura y amor –me alegro tanto tenerte como mi compañera-

-Mi Naruto… aún no puedo creer que por mis celos pude arruinar todo esto- el tono que utilizó Hinata mostraba tristeza, seriedad.

-Olvídalo… gracias a Dios que seguimos juntos y ve… ¡Vamos a ser abuelos!-

-Así es… ¡Abuelos!- conmovida por esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción –no podrías haber tenido unos hijos maravillosos-

-Eso es porque tengo a la esposa perfecta-

-Te amo- Hinata buscó nuevamente esos labios que adoraba disfrutar, como si fuera la primera vez.

-Creo que… no voy a dejarte dormir esta noche- y sin importarle que sus hijos merodeaban sus alrededores empezó a besar ese cuello tan perfecto.

-Pero amor, apenas son las 11… ¿Y los chicos?-

-Te deseo ahora…- y con un beso electrizante logró encender el switch de la pasión de su amada.

-¿De… de veras?- apenas podía hablar, estaba tan concentrada por semejantes besos que ahora se encontraban en su lóbulo derecho.

- Sí… Nunca dejaré de amarte, mi hermosa Hinata, jamás-

Ante esas palabras Hinata profundizó el beso y se dejó mimar entre los brazos de su eterno amor Naruto.

**_F I N_**


End file.
